Love Evolved
by Lord Tarsisk
Summary: Updated! Part one of the Love Evolved Movie! Facing your demons: Daisuke and the others set out to save one of their own, but soon he comes face to face with one of his greatest enemies.
1. Flight of the Ouryuudamon

**Love Evolved**

**By Lord Tarsisk**

Soyez influencé—Be influenced!

---

_Italic Text_ indicates someone's thoughts.

"Someone's speech…" As if you couldn't tell that one. Honestly, some people are just plain stupid.

--- Indicates a transition between different times, scenes, and/or points of view.

~~~ Indicates a transition between memories or visions (but same real scene and time and same POV.)

Warning: For those with weak or disabled, non-functioning robotic hearts; those with extreme attachments to their morals or their pants; and those who consider nudity to be a form of art: This is not for you! (Well, maybe I'm a little extreme, so you people can go ahead, but you won't like it.) This story will **NOT** contain sex; it will contain minor character death; and romantic, lovey-dovey situations, as well as broken hearts and shattered skulls. Warning.

As always, I don't own the subject matter, but seeing as they're not busy or doing anything useful, I will now take them from their holding cells and use them for my own "Emotional Reward." Just don't sue. In fact, any jumpy lawyers can stop reading this right now.

Again: As always: Be Influenced, and review. This is my hardest worked fic yet. I think I deserve a little feedback.

---

**Flight of the Ouryuudamon**

---

That day, Koushiro sent them to destroy another Dark Tower.

Above, the sky was a brilliant shade of indigo, with puffy white clouds hanging lazily, seemingly just beneath it. Below, a rolling mountain range created a long, serene valley, thick with tall trees and brushes, painted with strokes of brown and green. The thick overgrowth filtered the sunlight through the green and yellow leaves, causing colorful shadows to dance around their faces. Six Chosen blinked for a few moments, while a couple pulled out their D3s and looked around.

A young boy of twelve with a vest sporting flames sighed; he loved coming here, and they didn't do it nearly enough these days. Daisuke removed his goggles and brought a hand to his forehead, shadowing his face from the brilliant, apparently green sunlight. He looked at the others.

The nearest boy, also twelve years old, with golden hair under a white hat, commented on their position.

"Isn't it weird how we never collapse all over each other when we come out here, but going back leaves us tangled—"

"Like a bad game of twister? It is weird. I'd have to ask Koushiro-kun why that is."

Miyako, the oldest girl in the group at thirteen, with purple hair and developing breasts and extra-large glasses, interrupted him, as she was fond of doing. Takeru didn't mind, though; he walked over to the other girl in their group and held her hand, smiling.

Daisuke, for one, didn't care why they didn't tangle out here. He stood, on one rock, listening to a stream nearby, the trickling found peaceful. "Hey, Ken-kun," he asked, turning to another boy who wore a gray suit, sported blue hair, and had a sad look in his eyes, "why on earth would you put a Dark Tower here? I mean... I can understand deserts, but this nice little valley?"

Ken, probably the smartest of their group, sighed, looking away. "If you remember, I wasn't quite myself back then," he said quietly, referring to the Kaiser Days, "so I'm not quite sure." He frowned, and was sad little for a few moments.

Ken had been infected with a Dark Seed, that had not only made him super-intelligent and incredibly athletic, but had also turned him into an evil slave, under the control of a possessed man by the name of Oikawa through a powerful Digimon named Arukenimon. Ken tried not to dwell on the Kaiser days.

Miyako shot Daisuke a glare that promised swift death, and Daisuke didn't pursue the thought, though he wondered—a dangerous thing—how Koushiro could've missed a Dark Tower. In truth, he believed that he and his fellow Chosen had been a little hard on Ken—as he'd said, he wasn't in his right mind.

Daisuke looked over at the other girl in their party—Hikari was taking her socks off and dipping her feet in the shallow brook as they spoke. Ignoring the conversation, she hummed a song to herself, totally at peace with the environment. Daisuke studied her for a moment, and he found a similar peace, enjoying the way the bubbles floated around her feet, how she was so happy.

There was peace, except for the fact that she was already involved—and with his best friend, and bitter rival, at that. Takeru leant over her, and she smiled… Daisuke turned away, determined not to let it ruin his day. He'd known for many months now that Takeru and Hikari were a couple, an item, and a solid one, from the looks of things.

Daisuke took a step towards them, but missed the one wet rock he was likely to find outside the stream; he slipped, and went heels over head for the ground. Veemon shook his head, and looked away, but he was sporting a grin.

"Ouch," Daisuke muttered, and the others stifled a laugh. To get them going, he started a largely faked laugh, but soon it was real and the others were laughing as well and the seriousness of why they were there seemed to fade away. Daisuke rolled over and stood up, and looked at the two by the stream.

Takeru and Hikari had saved each other's life several times, even before Daisuke had laid eyes on her, almost two years earlier. He looked around, a found Iori looking up at him.

"Daisuke, why aren't we going? Koushiro-kun told us the Dark Tower was here. We should find it!" he said, with the insistent-sounding patience he had acquired from his grandfather. Iori and his grandfather both practiced some form of Martial Arts—Daisuke couldn't remember the name off the top of his head.

Daisuke thought for a moment—a dangerous thing. "I guess because of them," he said, pointing at Takeru and Hikari. "They enjoy this. That Dark Tower isn't going anywhere; calm down."

Iori subsided, and went over to Ken and Miyako, whom were speaking silently. Daisuke was now alone, except for his one and only 'best-buddy:' Veemon. Veemon was also looking at Takeru and Hikari. Veemon sighed, and looked up—and jumped: Daisuke was watching him.

"Uhh… Hi?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just wondering… I guess she's taken, huh? I mean, you like her… right?"

Daisuke nodded, and was about to say something when Miyako cried out in a loud voice, "Come on! Let's GO ALREADY!!" right beside Ken's ear, who fell backwards, as did Iori, clutching the sides of their heads. They groaned, but Miyako, pumped as she was that they were doing something again, ignored them.

Daisuke smiled, but wondered how they could've missed a Dark Tower, having long since destroyed what they thought was the last of them, after their battles with BlackWarGreymon and BelialVamdemon. Hoping that there wasn't some evil Digimon to have to deal with again, he gripped his D3 and cried, "Digimental Up!"

---

"Veemon… Digimental Up to… Flamedramon!" A red blast of flame erupted from Daisuke's D3 and engulfed Veemon in an inferno that would've killed any other living thing instantly. The ball of flame grew, as Veemon expanded in size, becoming a little over seven feet tall, his tail, legs, and arms becoming better proportioned to his size. A massive head-blade shot out of his snout, red leg and arm guards forming—and the ball of fire exploded, somehow causing little damage to the surroundings.

"Hawkmon… Digimental Up to… Halsemon!" And a red bolt of lightning shot from Miyako's D3, causing Hawkmon to jump in the air, growing massive, fixed wings, and a helmet for his head. In a tornado of wind, the red bolt ceased and Halsemon burst into being.

"Armadimon… Digimental Up to… Digmon!" Armadimon suddenly became encased in a mound of earth, and this rock-hard armor changed and grew with him as his shape changed and grew into a massive insect, with drills for claws and a giant drill on his nose. His back became stiff and rigid and sliced down the middle, allowing insect-like wings to emerge… the mound of earth erupted, leaving him free.

"Tailmon… Digimental Up to… Nefertimon!" White light shined on the small cat, as it grew to a more animalistic, horse-like white figure. Her head now resembled something like the sphinx; except for she was still a she. Beautiful feathery wings grew from her sides, and as the light paled and dimmed, Nefertimon took to the air beside Halsemon.

"Patamon… Digimental Up to… Pegasusmon!" Golden arrows and stars bombarded Patamon, and his ear-wings morphed to normal ears while he too grew wings out of his back… his form changed quickly from that of a rodent to that of a majestic, golden horse…

"Wormmon… Evolve to… Stingmon!" And Wormmon was bather in a great glow until he was seven feet tall and humanoid. His shoulders grew protected by massive shoulder blades, and he grew insect wings similar to Digmon's. Now fully green with black armor, he took to the air with Ken on his shoulder.

Halsemon, Pegasusmon, Digmon, Stingmon, and Nefertimon hovered with Miyako, Takeru, Iori, Ken, and Hikari riding on their backs; Flamedramon could only jump really high, and he scooped Daisuke in his arms and they soared, too.

"Takeru and Iori will look to the north of the valley; Miyako, you and Hikari can take those ridges there; Ken and I will go south," Daisuke called, separating the children into their Jogress Pairs. "It shouldn't be too far. Whoever finds it, email the rest with the position."

"Right!" they agreed, and took flight. Daisuke loved being in charge—at least, he loved doing something important again.

---

Miyako and Hikari flew across the mountains, away from the valley. Hikari looked down—Miyako was flying slightly to her right and below her. With the rushing wind, they wouldn't be able to hear each other, so she grabbed her D-Terminal and began typing, as carefully as she could, lest she drop it. She hoped Miyako could understand her.

--Miyako, ne thing from your view

She waited a moment, watching Miyako typed her response: --Not yet, tho there's a massive pack of DM below, right beneath the thin patch of gray clouds

Hikari looked, and sighed. She wanted to ask Miyako a burning question, but couldn't find the perfect time. Now, however, seemed to be right.

--Mi, you need 2 help me

--With what?

--Takeru. He won't go any further with me. It's like... he doesn't want to move forward.

--U want to kick it up a notch, u mean

--Y.

--Hmm. Not much I can do, but I'll think.

Hikari's D-Terminal started beeping: INCOMING MAIL… RECEIVING… DISPLAY Y/N? Hikari hit the "Y" key. Daisuke had already found the Dark Tower, but he and Ken wouldn't go further, because Ken's Stingmon would Digivolve if they got too close, and they were quite high in the air.

---

"Fire Rocket!" Daisuke smiled as Flamedramon launched a fiery attack, and since his attack was combined with the rest of the Digimon's, the Dark Tower was dispatched rather quickly. Of course, Flamedramon could've destroyed the Dark Tower with one hit, alone, but that would've been unfair to the others. Ken and Stingmon approached, smiling.

Miyako's D3 started beeping with a sense of urgency. She frowned. "Guys?"

They looked at her, while Takeru held Hikari's hand but wouldn't actually look at her too often.

"Can someone tell me this isn't what I think it is?" she pointed to her screen of her D3. Ken came over. He frowned, and the others stopped smiling.

Ken looked up with a worried look on his face, and then yelled, "In the air! Now!"

Ken didn't often yell—and when he did, it was time to listen, so Daisuke wasted no time. With the Dark Tower destroyed, Daisuke was free to properly Digivolve his partner. Flamedramon Devolved into Veemon, then cried, "Veemon!"

Daisuke held out his D3, and it began to glow.

"Digivolve to!"

"Exveemon!" and there was a flash of light as Veemon morphed, and then he stood, a massive humanoid with a blue lizard-like appearance, large sinuous muscles (much more muscular than Flamedramon,) and another large head-blade on his snout. Exveemon, an Adult, had wings. Daisuke climbed up, and they heard a loud rumbling as they took off. The ground rushed away from them and the others approached.

They weren't two moments too soon, for the pack of Digimon—the ones that Miyako had spotted earlier—rumbled into the clearing where the Dark Tower lay in ruins. About fifty of them took position around the clearing.

They were the oddest-looking Digimon that he'd ever seen. They were all one type of Digimon: a pale, brown skinned lizard with large, powerful legs and sharp claws on all fours; his arms were short and not of much use; his back was covered in black armor, ribbed with purple hinges that allowed flexibility. On his head he wore a black and gold helmet with a red ruby in the middle, and golden wings at his ears.

Miyako looked at her D3. There was no data on this Digimon; no one had ever seen it before, she guessed, though this didn't surprise her. But as long as they didn't make a sound… they were all deadly quiet… The Digimon didn't look up, the Chosen knew they would be hard pressed to take on fifty adults, they still remained silent…

The wind blew past, and Takeru could catch parts of their discussions. Some of the new Digimon were conversing rapidly, in a strange language… he shook his D-Terminal, the syntax wouldn't line up—then it beeped, and he nearly fainted.

The Digimon didn't look up. Takeru sighed with relief, and began copying their discussions into emails which the other Chosen began reading…

"Without the Tower – not enough energy to Evolve – Dorugoramon won't be able to Jump – Where did the Destined go – Sacrifices for more – "

The Black Tower exploded, without warning, and it sent rockets of black metal blazing into the air; the pack of Digimon looked up.

"Oh, shit!" Daisuke cried, as several of them started pointed at the "Destined" they were looking for. But the pack of Digimon couldn't fly, and the minor attacks they sent into the air were easily avoided.

Soon, Miyako was laughing; Iori, who realized they probably weren't going to die soon, started smiling.

"Ha, ha, you can't get us! Nyah!" Miyako taunted.

Hikari pointed and the others looked. They heard a vicious scream, and watched in horror as one of the Digimon started tearing into another, slamming an energy attack into its head, while another started tearing at his limbs. Hikari gasped, while Miyako looked away. The Lizard exploded into flesh, blood, and data, and several of the others began absorbing the energy, getting ready to Evolve.

Ken stared. If they did this to enough of their numbers, they wouldn't have to fight fifty or so Adults… just about twenty or so Perfects. He blanched, and called out to Daisuke, "We need to Jogress! Now!"

"Why? Fewer Digimon… shouldn't it be easier—"

A large flash of light interrupted him.

"Ryuudamon… Evolve to… Ouryuudamon!"

"Miyako-kun? Care to keep taunting them?" Hikari asked with a slight hint of sarcasm. Miyako shook her head, and looked as if she would crap her pants.

There were more flashes of light, and more Ouryuudamon appearing. The Chosen sweat dropped. Ouryuudamon was a great serpent-dragon Digimon, covered in golden scales that went the length of his seven-meter body. At the base of his tail there was a large shining blade. Instead of wings, he had two massive, two meter long platinum blades tipped in more gold. Sprouting from his sides were golden, almost elegant arms holding smaller platinum-gold blades that reminded Daisuke of large butchers' knives. His dragonhead roared, and the sound nearly caused the Chosen's eardrums to pop. From his ears sprouted purple hair, and his red ruby on his forehead was now a solid diamond, covering his skull.

The Chosen turned and flew as fast and as hard as they could; not daring look over their shoulders, they heard more explosions of data and evolutions, more sinister "Ouryuudamon!" calls. They couldn't make it to the television set, so Ken sent an email calling for any Ultimate-capable Chosen to come and save them, because they most certainly needed rescuing now…

Exveemon and Daisuke landed first, followed by Ken and Stingmon, and the two Chosen immediately called out "Jogress Evolve!"

Exveemon and Stingmon shot up into the air, performing a carefully mimicked dance before they met and there was an explosion of light.

"Exveemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"Jogress Evolve!"

The two Digimon merged quickly into a large, humanoid dragon-insect with guns at his hips and a red facemask on his head, black and green armor covering his blue body. "Paildramon!" Then another burst of light: "Paildramon! Ultimate Evolve! ImperialDramon!" and he was a gargantuan quadruped with black and gold Arm Blades, a large cannon on his back, and red wings. They now had one Ultimate, who might be able to fight five or so Perfects at once and still have a chance at winning.

Takeru and Iori turned to each other, while their Digimon Devolved then Evolved into Angemon and Ankylomon, an angel and a large spiky armadillo, respectively.

Allowing their heartbeats to merge, Takeru and Iori called out, "Jogress Evolve!"

"Angemon!"

"Ankylomon!"

"Jogress Evolve!"

And they, too, merged quickly into a massive teapot/china-esque Digimon resembling a Japanese artifact with legs and arms that looked none-too flexible. He was white, shiny, about eleven feet tall, and had golden highlights. "Shakkoumon!" So they had one Ultimate and one Perfect.

Then, Hikari and Miyako looked at each other. Their Digimon returned to Tailmon, and Hawkmon whom immediately became Aquilamon, a massive red and white eagle with black horn/tusks. They cried out like the others, "Jogress Evolve!" and Tailmon and Aquilamon swirled into each other.

"Tailmon!" "Aquilamon!"

"Jogress Evolve!"

And from the evolution appeared "Silphymon!" who was a humanoid Digimon who had a very human-looking head, but its lower body was covered in brown feathers and it's feet were large, yellow talons with white claws at the ends. She wore a visor over her face, and had small wings on the back of her muscular arms, covered in white fur.

Now, one Ultimate and two Perfects all flew up, forming a defensive line they wouldn't let the Ouryuudamon pass. The Chosen stayed on the ground, holding whatever feeble weapons they could—a rock here and there, or a strong branch. The valley was not meant for violence, and all at once Daisuke wished they hadn't come.

ImperialDramon, Shakkoumon, and Silphymon took position in front of the advancing Ouryuudamon, all of whom had the sense not to attack from one direction. ImperialDramon dove and launched the first blast: "Positron Laser!" he cried, in the twin voices of Stingmon and Exveemon. His cannon glowed, and with a whoosh of released energy, it fired, sending a particle beam as big around as Daisuke was tall straight through the closest Ouryuudamon's face—the lizard was set alight, and his armor blackened, his flesh bubbled, and he body exploded in a burst of light and crimson blood.

Another Ouryuudamon came at ImperialDramon, and sliced at his head. ImperialDramon ducked just in time, dropped underneath, and slashed at Ouryuudamon's underside, but with the dragon's armor it caused no more than a small flesh wound. He turned, his gun recharged, and lined up a shot—if he could do this right—he fired his Laser once more, sending it through not just the one Ouryuudamon but three, through the underbelly, a head, and a chest. All three erupted into fountains of blood and sinew, their screams echoing throughout the valley. 

ImperialDramon then raced after two more Ouryuudamon, who spiraled to avoid his deadly laser gun. He dove after them, the ground beneath him blurring with speed, and explosions rocked the sky around him—suddenly with a bang there would be a dirty great cloud of smoke right beside him, then it would rush away, as ImperialDramon blew past—he ducked, narrowly avoiding a burst of energy above him—wait, behind him, now… He powered his Positron Gun and fired, searing the wings and back of one of the Viral Digimon, who shrieked in pain and tumbled down, below, behind him.

Silphymon flew around behind one of the Ouryuudamon, and began forming a bright red ball of electricity between his hands, and released it with a terrific cry of, "Static Force!" in the dual voices of Tailmon and Aquilamon. The Ouryuudamon's wings folded and burned, the skin melted off of his frame, and he tumbled from the sky, and Silphymon saw ImperialDramon racing after another Dragon—

He kept diving, and the ground began rushing up at him, and the other Ouryuudamon continued falling, determined to escape him. The pair kept falling, faster, faster, and faster; the ground rushed up at them, faster, faster, and faster—

ImperialDramon pulled out of the deadly dive, and watched with satisfaction as the pursued continued falling, ignorant of ImperialDramon's ceasing. He rammed the ground with enough speed to tear a long, straight gash in the ground, and there was an explosion of data. ImperialDramon smiled, then turned and flew back to the deadly swarm of dragons in the air ahead of him, light shining off of their deadly wing-blades, the swarm sparkling golden-black in the clear blue sky.

Shakkoumon cried, "Kachina Bomb!" and knives from his chest shot through one of the Ouryuudamon, who bellowed, landing on the ground close to the Chosen children, all of whom cried and backed up. THUD! It created a small crater. Shakkoumon watched to make sure that the Chosen weren't hurt, then cried in pain and was knocked forwards as another Ouryuudamon shot his "Laser Blade!" at his back. Shakkoumon fell over, and struggled to get up.

The Ouryuudamon flew over him and powered his "Laser Blade!" attack, and Shakkoumon picked himself up, too slowly…

The Ouryuudamon was about to fire, ImperialDramon noticed, as he bashed the side of his own unconscious Ouryuudamon's head. He paused, and started rotating in the air, gathering speed—

ImperialDramon's Ouryuudamon began waking up, and ImperialDramon screamed with anger as he let go of the Viral dragon, launching him with terrific speed towards Shakkoumon.

Wham! The dragon landed on top of Shakkoumon, and was blasted into data by the other Ouryuudamon's "Laser Blade!" attack. Shakkoumon fell over once more—

But at least he wasn't dead. Takeru and Iori cheered, then Hikari cried, "Look out!"

ImperialDramon was turning too slowly, and all at once cried in pain while a pair of knives impaled themselves into his right side. They exploded on contact, searing the flesh; his muscles went limp and his wing crumpled, melting from its frame; he began losing altitude. He turned in midair, so that he was going to land on his tail, and fired his Positron Laser straight up, eliminating his Dragon attacker. Blood rained down on him, proof that he wasn't falling as fast as he could have been.

Silphymon discharged his own Ouryuudamon, and looked over to see ImperialDramon falling. He dove, and tried to slow his fall (far too massive to lift on his own.) Shakkoumon moved between the falling pair and the nearest Virus to give cover, and cried out "Aramitama!" and shot a burst of red light from his eyes, knocking an Ouryuudamon unconscious. He watched with grim satisfaction as the dragon plummeted from the sky, then turned to watch ImperialDramon impact in a thick group of trees, shaking the ground; a loud WHUMPF and several small crashes, and the trees around ImperialDramon shattered, while Silphymon was blown away from the blast.

Three volleys of black razor-sharp blades flew down from the sky and sliced through ImperialDramon, shredding the rest of his wings, crumpling his Cannon, and removing patches from his armor. Iori winced, hearing the dings and bangs as they started tearing away at his metal coverings.

Ken and Daisuke stood in horror, gazing into ImperialDramon's unconscious eyes, hoping that maybe he would awaken and by some miracle save himself—

They couldn't hear anything, not the cries from above as more and more knives started raining down on them, tearing the ground apart, blasting large boulders, cutting more and more of ImperialDramon's armor off; nor the screams from below, as another Ouryuudamon landed and exploded and the Chosen cried for help, for someone to save them, or just for the sake of crying—

A pair of knives—

Time seemed to stop, Daisuke's vision went blurry, and he couldn't move or try to save him—

The knives sliced through a patch of ImperialDramon's visible flesh, digging themselves into his blue body, stained blue now. ImperialDramon screamed in pain, but still remained immobile—

"Wake up, ImperialDramon!" Ken cried, while Daisuke only whispered, "Come on, Vee. You can't lose now!"

Another Ouryuudamon (they were few now, only six left) came down from the sky, a black shadow blocking the bright sun, and dove, knives first, into ImperialDramon, causing himself to explode on contact, while ImperialDramon screamed again, a vicious, guttural scream. Pieces of the Lizard's body rolled and tumbled away from the injured warrior.

Iori screamed in fear as the trees around him began rupturing, bursts of light rendering him temporarily blind, while the crashing and splitting of trees created flying missiles of bark and wood, whizzing past his head, and he cowered and ran, blind, luckily avoiding many trees.

There was another flash of light, and Minomon and Chibimon fell to the ground. Daisuke found that he could now move and ran to Chibimon, Ken to Minomon. Hikari beat both of them, and Daisuke found Chibimon cradled in Hikari's eyes. She sobbed, and as he ran up he watched no movement from his partner, and his heart skipped a group of beats before jumping into his throat, he saw Ken attempting to nurse Minomon back to life again, but at least Minomon wasn't dead, he could see some form of movement from him—

Daisuke snarled, "That bastard!" and made a run for Ken with the intent of breaking his neck with his own fist, but Takeru, seeing his rage, grabbed him by the shoulder and ducked as Daisuke threw a left punch. "Chibimon's gone, he's—" he cried, tears streaming down his face, unable to finish the sentence, as if saying it would remove any possibility of it being undone. And he lurched forward, landing on the ground on his hands and knees, while Silphymon landed unconscious beside them. Shakkoumon soon followed, there were four Dragons left, but it seemed twenty had been four too many.

Ken looked over at Daisuke, feeling a pang of guilt tear at him as his best friend collapsed to the ground, while his Digimon was breathing and moaning in pain, at least he could moan…

There was a loud blast in the air, and several smaller ones, but no one noticed them, and they were all half-deaf anyways; all of a sudden there were a dozen explosions of blue and red energy, and the Ouryuudamon burst into magnificent shows of red blood and blackened body pieces, showering around them before disappearing. Taichi and Yamato flew on the backs of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, as they dove towards the group.

Hikari sobbed, as she was engulfed in a white light, and Daisuke looked up, helpless to save his best friend. He watched as Taichi ran over to Hikari, who shoved him away, occupied—

Yamato rushed over to Takeru, pulling him into a hard hug, making sure that he was all right, and Daisuke briefly saw that he and Taichi had saved their lives—but it was too late—

---

Everything was white—no, the world around him was blurry, now, unfocused, slow, and oddly quiet; there were jets of light shooting across the sky, in front of the trees—no, across his vision, because the blue and red flashes of light were the ones in the air… And all at once Chibimon realized that he had been in pain, a blinding pain. He'd felt as if knives were stabbing into his ribs, felt he would die—no, he was going to live…

He looked up, and saw a pale, glowing face, and an equally brilliant halo surrounding her… He knew that face… despite the pain he recognized Hikari, as her healing powers of Light flowed from her to him, saving his life… he remembered now, dozens of dragons, all fighting him… He tried to roll over, and ask why everything was so quiet, when his ankle cracked and he shrieked in pain.

Then he was in Daisuke's arms and Hikari was on the ground, with her brother holding her, and he and Daisuke were swinging wildly in the air, up and down, and everyone was watching them… Chibimon couldn't even hear himself scream… and he closed his eyes and felt it all go black… and now the pain was gone, it was peaceful here, he didn't want to wake up for a while…

---

Takeru watched as the other Chosen and their Digimon left through the portal—was it his imagination, or did Yamato wink at him, after looking at Hikari? He let Tailmon and Patamon go through before he and Hikari did, but she held him back.

Takeru sweated, feeling her hand on his shoulder. As he turned around, her lips pressed against his cheek, then his chin; finally their lips connected.

His eyes open with shock, he wrenched himself free of Hikari's grip and stuttered, "Hikari! Ar-Are you—I mean, we could… be…" He listened hard for any noise that there was somebody around, but there was nothing. "…Seen…"

She scowled. "Takeru! Why must you be like this?"

Takeru sighed. "I'm sorry," he apologized, moving closer to kiss her back, but the moment seemed to be gone, and Hikari continued to scowl as they flashed through the television.

---

There it is, Chapter 1 to Love Evolved. Some things to pontificate: Who are these new, unknown Digimon? How will Veemon deal with being saved by Hikari? What about Hikari and Takeru, and what's going to happen to their relationship? I'm not sure, but I hope we'll find out soon. I will post the next chapter as soon as I get a couple of reviews—not too much to ask for, is it?

© 2003 Lord Tarsisk (Not the characters, or anything else Toei owns, just everything else! Don't steal my ideas, or the insects _will_ get you!)


	2. Horned People and Crimson Eyes

**Love Evolved**

**By Lord Tarsisk**

Soyez influencé—Be influenced!

---

_Italic Text_ indicates someone's thoughts.

"Someone's speech…" As if you couldn't tell that one. Honestly, some people are just plain stupid.

--- Indicates a transition between different times, scenes, and/or points of view.

~~~ Indicates a transition between memories or visions (but same real scene and time and same POV.)

As always, I don't own the subject matter, but seeing as they're not busy or doing anything useful, I will now take them from their holding cells and use them for my own "Emotional Reward." Just don't sue. In fact, any jumpy lawyers can stop reading this right now.

Again: As always: Be Influenced, and review. This is my hardest worked fic yet. I think I deserve the reviews.

---

**Horned People and Crimson Eyes**

---

Hikari has these bright, crimson-brown eyes that are quite deceiving, I think. Often, red and crimson are considered dark, evil colors—but to me, and many people that know her, they're quite lovely. Red is also the color of love, they say. I'm not sure.

But her eyes—they weren't red. They were white, completely white. Light, actually, only light. So was the rest of her body, glowing really.

She has the Crest and Digimental of light, but they're really the Crest and Digimental of Hikari—the word, Koushiro told us, meant light of the gods. So does her name, it seems, and I'm sure it isn't a coincidence.

Of course, Daisuke doesn't care that she was glowing—only that I'm okay, and he is a true friend to me.

---

A week later, Veemon walked along side of Daisuke, down the street, ignoring the looks and stares that accompanied them. He began considering his options for the night—would they have Pepperoni or Hawaiian? _Tough choice_, he decided.

"What do you think, Daishuke? Pepperoni or Hawaiian?"

"Yuck! I hate Hawaiian. What about meatlovers?" He and his buddy deliberated for several minutes before deciding on a half and half. It was with empty pockets and stuffed faces that they left the Pizzeria.

They made it back to their apartment, and finished the rest of their pizza, eventually flipping a coin, losing it, and then arm-wrestling for the last piece—because the pizza guy had deliberately cut it into an odd number.

Veemon won, picked it up, found that there were pieces of sausages, retched, and gave it to Daisuke, who smiled triumphantly. The blue lizard sighed, walked out onto the porch, and closed the door behind him. The stars twinkled—it was an oddly clear night… He wondered. His days in the Digital World seemed to be numbered. There was rarely anything that needed their attention (excusing the flight of the Ouryuudamon): no rampaging Viral Digimon that needed "relocating" because they no longer had to rebalance the light-dark spectrum—the few that were dangerous were few and far between, and easy; no terrible plague or drought or disaster that the "makers"—if there were such things—had decided to program into the Digital World as a lark; not even a dark Chosen wreaking havoc.

It seemed to Veemon that Koushiro's—what did he call it?—"Training Program" was too good, and all new Chosen were basically nice and incorruptible. He supposed it was a good thing that no innocent Digimon were dying, but he needed some action.

Veemon chuckled. "I sound like Miyako-kun now." Thinking of Miyako made him think of Hikari and Tailmon, and he sighed again, remembering the look of pure ecstasy he'd seen on her face when she'd saved his life, almost a week ago.

Daisuke called from the inside, "Vee-kun! 'Bonsai!' is on!" which was their favorite TV show: Veemon normally would've rushed in to watch it with him. Tonight, though, his mind was filled with too much clutter, and he thanked Daisuke but remained outside for the time being. It wasn't too cool, and the breeze was calming. He put his hand on the railing.

So was the trickling of the brook they had visited earlier, before the Digimon attack. He closed his eyes.

So was the look of bliss on her face—

He groaned and banged his head on the railing in frustration—and wailed in pain, shaking his hand, which began bleeding.

Daisuke was immediately up and out the door, pulling Veemon from the porch floor and trying to calm him down; he discovered that Veemon's hand was bleeding. Veemon didn't need to tell him that he'd hit it with his head-horn. Because it wasn't too sharp, and certainly wasn't razor-like in shape, like that of Exveemon's, nor very big, the cut wasn't deep—but it sure hurt. Veemon took a deep breath, determined to keep from crying, and shuddered.

"Oh… man…" he sniffled, and looked away, wiping his eyes. Now Daisuke thought he was a wimp…

"S'okay, Vee-kun, take your time. Take a deep breath—"

Veemon inhaled sharply, though his breath was ragged—

"—And exhale." Veemon let go of his breath, and let go a small cry, but Daisuke didn't seem to notice. Daisuke muttered that he would be right back. He brought a bandage and wrapped it around Veemon's hand—"Unclench your fist, Vee-kun," he said—and Veemon slowly regained his composure, and thanked Daisuke in advance for not making a big deal of it, nor asking what had really happened. They went inside, and spent the rest of the night watching reruns of Bonsai!, while Daisuke didn't say a word to the effect of how babyish Veemon seemed to think he was.

---

That night, Veemon tossed and turned in his little bed that Daisuke has fashioned from a board of wood and a couch cushion. His head, still cluttered, wouldn't shut down enough for his liking, and every few hours he would reawaken, covered in sweat.

When he did get sleep, it was unsettling—he dreamt of a peaceful valley, and of Digivolving again… he dreamt of the others fighting, but Veemon was unable to Digivolve, Daisuke wasn't there… Then Veemon finally felt as if he had gotten some deep sleep when a soft voice, lighter than air, spoke to him in soft tones, "I've missed this place; haven't you?"

Veemon nodded, finding himself in a cave—where he had emerged from his Digimental. He recognized it instantly. And beside him was—

Hikari knelt beside him and continued speaking, "and I've missed you…" and Hikari took his hand—then squeezed it, hard, it hurt, he screamed, and awoke, finding that he was sleeping on his bitched hand.

"Uhg… 'Swrong?" Daisuke asked, teetering on the verge of consciousness. Veemon pretended to be asleep, and soon he heard Daisuke snoring—but Veemon didn't regain his slumber for the rest of the night.

---

Koushiro sat at his computer, wringing his brain as to how that one little Dark Tower had avoided his spider-scripts. All the other Dark Towers had been found in minutes, but this one…

"And it couldn't have been newly created," he said, answering his own, unasked question, "because Ken-kun was making them, and now he's with us… hmm…" He started thinking hard.

The idea was absurd—Ken surely wasn't trying to make more, was he? Koushiro couldn't accept that as a possibility, little though he liked the only other explanation that he had missed it. Yet he couldn't let go of the idea, however, and after he went to bed at around 2:00AM, he started losing the ability to avoid that ugly thought.

By the next morning, he was all but convinced that Ken must've been doing some experiment that he didn't want anyone to know about. He called Ken.

By the fourth ring, Koushiro was about to hang up, but he heard a voice ask, "Moshi-Moshi? Itchijouji residence."

"Ken-kun? It's Koushiro. I was wondering… do you know why there was another Dark Tower in the Digital World?"

"… What? You think I did it? Koushiro—" here Koushiro noted the absence of the —kun that Ken, formal as ever, always added "—I thought you knew I'd changed!"

Koushiro heard him huff over the phone. "I'm sorry, Ken-kun, but I couldn't think of anything else. You were the only one who made them, right?"

Ken sighed, calming down. "I apologize. But the technology they used was pretty basic, Koushiro-kun. Anyone with a little skill could've made this one. Arukenimon had the ability to change them into BlackWarGreymon; why couldn't someone just outright make more?"

Koushiro found himself huffing now. He had more than a little skill…

"Because one that I made certainly wouldn't have missed your spiders, right?"

"Right. Thanks. Sorry," he apologized, sweat-dropping.

"Bye!" and Koushiro heard the phone click.

Thoroughly embarrassed for having accused Ken of this, Koushiro sat back at his computer, reviewing his spider logs. Then another solution presented itself, and he began typing furiously, while at the same time pulling his Digi-Control Manuals from the shelves and flipping to various function references…

---

Veemon "awoke" a little after Daisuke did, and though he gave a good show of having gotten a good rest, he hadn't slept at all. He was still tired, though he was worried about more than tiredness, or his hand, which Daisuke inspected and deemed "Healing well!"

Veemon ignored him, and Daisuke frowned. "What's wrong? Does it still hurt?"

"No, it doesh not hurt—" he snapped, instantly regretting it. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't sleep good…"

"Don't worry about it," Daisuke muttered, and went off to the fridge. He whined, finding that they hadn't saved any pizza for breakfast. He then flicked on the TV. Veemon spent the rest of the morning determined to ignore his nagging conscience, and instead settled on picking at his healing wound, which opened up again and started bleeding.

Daisuke picked up the portable phone and dialed Ken's number. He waited. "Damn. Busy." He hung up, watched some early morning cartoons—the one with the coyote and the roadrunner was his favorite—then tried again.

"Ken-kun? It's Daisuke. What are you doing today? … Why not? … Well, do you want to come over? We're just watching TV here, though it's pretty boring. … Nah, he didn't sleep and his hand's messed up… Hit it last night—" Here he eyed Veemon "—by accident, I guess. With his horn… Okay, sure."

He nodded, said goodbye, and hung up.

"Ish Wormmon coming over?" Veemon asked hopefully.

Daisuke shook his head.

"Then… I'm going to go for a walk. See you later, Dai-kun."

Veemon left; he passed Ken on the street, exchanged quick greetings, and carried on. He didn't really know exactly where he was going, nor did he care: he had too much to think about.

---

Hikari put her homework into her bag, and nervously looked over the rest of her room… it was sparkling, and she noticed a tiny spot on her dresser—

_This is insane_, she mused, and gave a soft, hollow laugh. Hikari sighed and flopped down on the bed, she knew she was only delaying the inevitable, and in that moment of admission she started thinking again about Veemon and Chibimon and Daisuke and Paildramon and Ouryuudamon and their fight—

She sighed. She'd failed to find anything else to distract her, and now she'd pay the consequences. She felt scared, almost—fearful of rubbing the wound open and revealing a scar of emotion. She'd saved his life! Hikari had never awoken the dead, as Miyako had so gently put it—but it was Veemon, one she'd never suspected. Not Takeru, not her brother—hell, not even Daisuke. Veemon.

Chibimon had looked so vulnerable, so… lifeless, she thought sadly. The tiny blue lizard was the cutest of all their fresh Digimon, and to see no life, no vigor in this usually bouncing-off-the-walls creature was disturbing.

She smoothed out her bed, determined to delay the reflections of such god-like actions as long as possible, when a knock at the door made her jump four and a half feet in the air.

---

Takeru stood nervously outside of the Yagami's apartment. He was sweating: should he rush home and shower again? Hikari was expecting him; he just didn't know if he could go ahead and do this. He had prepared a speech, thought it over—it was time… any moment now… _just knock!_

Finally, he banged his head on the door, and then knocked properly.

Hikari was there, beautiful as ever, her hair radiant and sparkling, and she was yawning—though as the door moved out of her way she stopped, mid-yawn, smiling.

His heart raced to a 150+ beats a minute upon seeing her face, deciding that this was rash—but he shook his head and with new resolve, croaked, "Hi."

She smiled at the sight of his face. He sighed, and asked, "Can I come in?"

Hikari nodded, hoping that he would finally make a move, and slid to the side, letting him in. Takeru had been in here before; they had had some good times here, but those times were with a different, younger Hikari, less serious. Now Hikari was becoming too adult about their relationship for him—she wanted more than a kiss on the cheek. Takeru feared she actually wanted sex.

He sat down on the couch, realizing that his speech had flown out the window at the sight of her. But there was nothing for it but to try.

"Umm, Hikari-chan… I need to talk about something… I mean," he started sweating, "I have a problem. With us."

Hikari stared. "Excuse me?"

Takeru was silent for a moment, trying to decide what to say. Hikari stared.

"I mean, it's not you, just… I'm not good at this stuff—"

"**What's** not me?" she asked quickly.

"Only, I guess… I'm not ready for this relationship. It's moving too fast. I mean—"

"Too fast? Ha!" she interrupted again, laughing, though Takeru knew she couldn't find the situation funny at all. "We've been going out for months. And you won't even let me kiss you properly! I've had a crush on you for ages, Take-chan!"

"I know, it's me, I know, just… You've been getting more forceful lately; I'm worried that you want… to…" he mumbled the last few words too quietly to hear.

Hikari seemed to get the jist of it. "Oh, I see. You think I want to have sex with you, don't you?"

He blushed. "Well, just that—"

"Well, I'm not too young these days, and I think we're both mature enough to let whatever happens happen. We've done so much together, Take-chan. You fought VenomVamdemon with us, and did a fine job. You saved me from Piemon, and you didn't flinch, or get cold feet. But now, I want to jumpstart this relationship and you get **scared?!** I think you and I would make great love together. Why aren't you happy for us?"

Takeru found his temper rising. "I am happy! But I'm happy where we are! I can't believe this. I'm trying to explain why I've been so distant, but you can't—"

"Can't **WHAT?**"

"—Can't understand that I need time—"

"Takeru, you've **HAD** time. You've had months and months of time. I can't go on like this; all this waiting is killing me. I **LOVE** you, Takeru. But if you can't see that, then maybe we need to stop doing this and wait a little while, to think things through."

But Takeru had no intention of thinking anything through. He was so mad; tears of anger and fear started to form. He made some incoherent noises, but she ignored him; "Just… get… out…" she sniffled, and buried her face in the nearest cushion. Takeru was suddenly afraid that he had gone too far, and was tempted to try and comfort her, but he turned and ran out, slamming the door.

---

Hikari wailed, afraid that Takeru would never come back. She didn't hear Tailmon coming in through the door.

Tailmon stood in the doorway, appraising the situation. She waited for Hikari to calm down, then hopped up onto the back of the couch, and draped her arm over Hikari's sobbing figure, and sighed.

"Takeru's completely tactless," she whispered, guessing (because their bond was strong, and she'd felt Takeru's lack of courage herself) what had happened. "I'll kill him…"

Hikari sniffled, wiped her tears and shook her head. "Don't hurt him. He's just… he just…" she trailed off, tears running down her face. She pulled Tailmon into a strong hug, who gasped for breath—but Hikari held on for support from her Partner.

Hikari tossed and turned that night, she knew she had to go to sleep, because she had school the next day—but for some reason she couldn't will herself to lose consciousness. When she finally did, her dreams were disturbing and she woke up many times that night. Eventually, she lost track of whether she was asleep or awake.

And at that point, she noticed something in her room. She didn't start, nor did she cry or call for Taichi, who was snoring on the bottom bunk. The shadowy form, whoever it was, ignored Taichi as well and walked up to the bunk, looking up at her. She noticed the light from the streetlamp glinting off of the figure's head-horn. He/she/it was just about to speak, when Taichi snored really loudly; Hikari opened her eyes, looked down at the floor, and found that it was as it should be: devoid of horned people.

---

Man, that was weird—I don't know why I felt something right there, but now I'm worried. Sudden sadness, and anger, and fear—emotions I know well, but from a different angle, a different point of view. I hope they don't mean what I think they mean.

---

The next day was Monday, and the Chosen had school. Takeru decided for once to take the long way to school—he didn't want to see Hikari too soon. He didn't know what he would do for the rest of the day: he couldn't hide from her: they shared three classes.

Hikari, however, having cried a lot that night, was very distant that day and didn't even seem to notice Takeru, even when he gave up and looked back at her. Takeru shuddered: Hikari seemed to be pale, but her eyes—her eyes were no longer the radiant sunbursts they had once been. Now, he noticed, they were soulless and black, and he turned around, scared.

Few of the other kids seemed to notice, or care—even Daisuke, who shared Japanese with them, didn't notice that Hikari seemed different at all. But then again, Daisuke himself seemed preoccupied and Takeru didn't pursue the point with him either: not only did he seem busy with something, but Takeru knew that Daisuke wanted to hook up with Hikari himself, and he didn't want to let slip that their girlfriend-boyfriend status was less than secure. The only one he consulted was Patamon, who shrugged, not knowing much about how human relationships worked.

Takeru asked, "Well, how do Digimon couple?"

"What? You wanna know how we mate—"

"NO!" Takeru said quickly, shuddering. "Only, how do your relationships work?"

"Well, that's about it—we mate. The mother raises the baby, and often the father leaves to find another mate. Digimon can only have kids if they are at a Adult level—like Angemon."

"But you don't love them?"

"Oh, some do, I suppose, but it's rare. In our world, survival of one species isn't guaranteed, like with People. You humans have been assured a place in your planet's future—but no one Digimon species is safe forever. Digimon aren't always reborn on File Island, so we need to keep the numbers up."

Takeru thought Patamon sounded like he was very educated about this.

"So it isn't about being loyal, it's about having kids," Takeru surmised. _But that doesn't help me_.

But then the lunch bell rang and Takeru sped off for class after saying his goodbyes, leaving Patamon once again to his own devices for a couple hours.

---

Takeru felt relieved: Hikari wasn't in the last class they shared. Perhaps she'd gone home—he was almost glad, because at that moment he hated himself for not caring enough about her, or not being able to move forward like she needed. He also felt quite unsure of what to do when they'd meet up again—but he hoped they would, because after thinking about for a whole day now, he was scared of losing her. He wouldn't mind kissing her, trying to make up.

He even considered making love and didn't, on closer inspection, find the notion too disturbing. Especially not with Hikari.

The class passed quickly, and soon, so did the whole day. Takeru ran home, frantic now—he started to feel scared, and he needed to talk to Hikari. He picked up the phone with fingers shaking slightly, and dialed—

"Yagami Residence."

"Tai-kun, is Hikari-chan there?"

"You've a lot of nerve, calling here, Takeru. After what you did to her—"

"I know, and I need to apologize to her, I know I made a mistake—"

Taichi huffed.

"Please, is she there?"

Takeru waited, while Taichi considered. At last, Taichi told him that Hikari hadn't yet come home from school, but they expected her soon, and would at least tell her he'd called. Takeru knew the chances of her calling him were slim, but agreed, thanked Taichi, and hung up.

But Hikari didn't call all that night. Takeru felt worse and worse with each passing hour, and knew it was his fault. He could get angry with her, could yell and swear and insult her—but he didn't mean any of it. He didn't call her house again, fearful that Taichi or Hikari might decide he was desperate.

He spend the night, tossing and turning, dreaming of a running figure, Hikari, ahead of him—he could catch up, and she was flipping between goading him on and crying for his touch. When he would get closer to her, she would speed up, and when he got too far, and started to stop, she would slow down for him.

He spent the night playing cat and mouse, then awoke in a flurry of bed sheets and covers.

---

Veemon wrung his hands, he felt dirty. He looked over at Daisuke, who was silently watching more television—except it was a movie this time. And looking at Daisuke made him feel even more infected, with some dangerous virus, some bug of infidelity.

Something happened on TV and Daisuke laughed suddenly.

Veemon had to tell Daisuke he was dreaming about Hikari now—in all of the dreams that previous night he had dreamt about her, in some way of another, and he didn't even want to think about that third one. But Veemon knew that Daisuke liked her as well. And he felt as if he would infect Daisuke as well.

Did Veemon like Hikari? Was he attracted to her? He certainly didn't seem to think so, though he could definitely see himself getting attached. Once, last night, he had spent a whole hour in Hikari's loving arms, in a deep, passionate hug—only to awaken and find himself whimpering. He'd decided to sleep outside that night after that, making sure he didn't hit his hand.

And now Veemon couldn't stop thinking about her. But Veemon knew that Daisuke liked her as well. So he remained quiet, which disturbed Daisuke slightly, as he had been acting weird lately.

The phone rang, and Veemon started. Daisuke hobbled over and answered, it was Miyako, could they come over; they weren't doing anything, why not? And they left.

Veemon followed Daisuke to Miyako's house. Miyako, Takeru, Ken, and Iori were discussing about what they were to do. Takeru had apparently confessed to the others about what had happened, and although Miyako was less that thrilled with him, they agreed that he was trying to make up for what he'd done. Veemon watched Hikari stand outside of the rest of the group, and she looked so sad that Veemon left, because it was too uncomfortable for them.

Miyako brought up an interesting point, as Veemon watched TV: "Has anyone seen her lately?" and they shrugged. Veemon ignored them as Hikari sat down beside him, watching TV. He couldn't hear what the others were talking about, and really didn't care. He also tried to ignore how Hikari seemed on the verge of tears—no doubt Takeru had done something stupid. Finally, at length he could no longer bear the situation; he turned and asked her, "What's wrong?"

Hikari didn't answer, instead choosing to concentrate on the television. Daisuke called Veemon over to their discussion, and he closed the door, because evidently they were involved in something and Hikari didn't want to be disturbed right now.

They turned to Veemon. "Have you seen Hikari-kun?"

He sighed. "Yeah, she looks terrible! What's wrong with her?" He eyed Takeru, and asked quietly, "What did you do?"

Takeru winced, and was about to answer him, when Miyako interrupted and asked quickly, "Where did you see her?"

Veemon noticed that they were all now looking at him. He frowned, wondering what they were playing at, and turned slowly, pointing in the direction of the family room. "Umm, right out there?" he asked tentatively.

Daisuke jerked his head outside, and then sighed. "She's not there."

Veemon looked, and saw her gleaming hair over the back of the couch, except it was partly blackened now, though he assumed she was in shadow. "What do you mean, Dai-kun? On the couch?"

They all looked. Miyako scowled, "Veemon, stop playing games. We're serious."

"So am I! She's right there!"

"Veemon! Now is not the time!"

Veemon backed up slightly, Daisuke was acting like a jerk, Veemon knew he was just being a jerk, she was right there—

He scowled in turn and went back into the living room, sitting beside a placid Hikari, the whole absurdity of the situation weirding him out. Moments later, Daisuke left Miyako's room and told Veemon that he and the others were going to look for Hikari. He stared, open mouthed at them, then looked back to Hikari, then back to Daisuke, and whispered, "You can't see her right in front of you?"

Daisuke's hands flew up in frustration and he left Veemon alone.

---

There you go, chapter 2 to Love Evolved. Some things to think about: What's going to happen to Hikari and Takeru? Will they get back together? And what about Veemon—why is it that he sees Hikari, when the others won't? I'm not sure, but I hope we'll find out soon. Seeing as reviews are hard to come by these days, I'll post the next one when I feel like it.

© 2003 Lord Tarsisk (Not the characters, or anything else Toei owns, just everything else! Don't steal my ideas, or the insects _will_ get you!)


	3. Hikari: Light of the Gods

**Love Evolved**

**By Lord Tarsisk**

Soyez influencé—Be influenced!

---

_Italic Text_ indicates someone's thoughts.

"Someone's speech…" As if you couldn't tell that one. Honestly, some people are just plain stupid.

--- Indicates a transition between different times, scenes, and/or points of view.

~~~ Indicates a transition between memories or visions (but same real scene and time and same POV.)

As always, I don't own the subject matter, but seeing as they're not busy or doing anything useful, I will now take them from their holding cells and use them for my own "Emotional Reward." Just don't sue. In fact, any jumpy lawyers can stop reading this right now.

Again: As always: Be Influenced, and review. This is my hardest worked fic yet. I think I deserve a little feedback.

---

**Hikari: Light of the Gods**

---

I'm worried about her—even though everyone else is, I can't help thinking I'm worrying the most. Her parents, as well as Takeru and Daisuke, would disagree. I don't care.

Hikari is full of life—usually. She's usually radiant and sparkling, clean and fresh. She's always ready for some new adventure, some new challenge, even if it's only defending against Daisuke's most ruthless attacks, his flirting. She is always there to help, full of courage and friendship. She got the courage from her brother, and the friendship from Takeru—and Daisuke has both of those, so I'm surprised they aren't together. Hikari's full of life—usually.

Now she's hiding, and I'm not sure why. She's scared, and she's run away from her friends, shying away. She doesn't shy away from anything, unless it brings back memories of her past, like BelialVamdemon did. You were scared then—and yet, you still fought through.

Show's how evil a broken heart can be, I guess. I hope I don't have to find out—you look scared now, and I hate what he did to you. You're hiding, and that's not the Hikari I think I know. That's not the Hikari I think I keep thinking about.

---

Veemon left for home, feeling very depressed. Not only was he beginning to think he was obsessed, but the others seemed to think he was crazy.

He stopped. What if he was crazy?

He shook his head. No, there was something big going on with her; they were all talking about her. Hikari had disappeared once before, but Veemon hadn't had anything to do with that or her rescue—he wasn't sure what he had to do. Maybe she was invisible to them.

Or maybe he was crazy.

Veemon shook his head and walked home slowly, ignoring the others on the sidewalk, wishing he had pockets into which he could shove his hands. Eventually, he'd make it home, and it was getting dark. He was already getting tired, as he hadn't slept a lot. Now he was worried, tired, confused, and worried some more.

And if Hikari needed his help? He was the only one that could see her—Veemon was now resigned to the decision that she was invisible—should he try and save her? He turned a corner—

—And found himself staring right at Hikari.

He jumped. "Hikari!" he cried, but she didn't seem to see him. He blinked, and looked around. Now she was gone. Maybe he was going crazy. They all certainly seemed to think so.

He ran home.

---

Veemon sighed when Daisuke finally came home, later that night. His whole family was asleep now, and Veemon had made sure that Daisuke wouldn't get into trouble. Daisuke muttered something about how they had been unsuccessful, and would try again the next morning, skipping school if they had to.

Veemon nodded, convinced that he shouldn't tell him that he'd seen Hikari not once, but about three times that evening.

Daisuke wouldn't believe him. They finally went to bed, and Daisuke slept quickly, though once again Veemon was stuck awake, teetering on the edge of consciousness.

~~~

Hikari screamed, and the noise was a knife to Veemon's ears. He clamped his hands on his head, and struggled to find the source—except Hikari was invisible, and all he could hear was her screaming—still as loud, still as painful.

~~~

CRACK! A long, spiked whip came down on her battered, bleeding body, and Hikari clenched her jaw shut; she wouldn't let a sound out, wouldn't give any sick pleasure to her captives. She hissed, and struggled about in her clamps, but they held strong, and she heard the whip fly through the air again.

~~~

CRACK! The long, spiked whip came down on his battered, bleeding body, and Veemon clenched his jaw shut—

~~~

Veemon awoke suddenly, before the whip had a chance to impact again. He moaned, cursing his dreams, his love, his life, his lisp. He was covered in a cold, thick sweat, and he started to shake and chatter as the sweat evaporated. He quickly changed his mind about telling Daisuke.

"Daishuke?" he asked quietly.

Daisuke took in a deep, quick breath, and was instantly awake.

"What?! What?" he asked. "Veemon? Is that you?"

"Daishuke… I'm shcared."

Daisuke sat up, and Veemon could barely see him in the darkness. He tried to hold himself still, but he was trembling.

"Why?"

Veemon heard a note of care in Daisuke's voice—was his frustration fading?

"I… I've been sheeing Hikari-kun everywhere, but you all shay that she's not there—why am I sheeing her?"

Daisuke thought for a moment—a dangerous thing. "I don't know, Veemon. Is she here right now?"

Veemon looked around, and shook his head. "But I don't know why I'm sheeing her, and… I'm shcared, Daisuke," he repeated, trembling, as a tear crept its way down his face.

Daisuke motioned for him to join him in his bed, and Veemon obligingly climbed up, and Daisuke gave him a hug. Daisuke was soon fast asleep, and Veemon rested his head on Daisuke's stomach, pulled up the blankets and joined him.

---

That night, he dreamt of Hikari again, but he didn't fight it this time. The dream was odd: they were at a crosswalk, and Hikari was trying to avoid Veemon, but he chased after her. He noted, as he ran across the incredibly long crosswalk, that all the people seemed to be wearing white suits, and carrying white briefcases—but Hikari was a deep shade of black. She struggled to pass between the suits, but they kept missing her—she was invisible to them—and bumping into her, and Veemon found that he would gain two or three strides of ground frequently.

"Hey, look out!"

"Watch where you're going, miss!"

"Hikari!"

Veemon found that it was he who'd called that last one. He tried again, but she wouldn't listen, or couldn't hear him.

"Hikari!"

Soon he had nearly caught her, and he lunged—

His outreached claw flew towards Hikari; she stopped, and turned, and stared as he raced towards her—

His claw touched her hand—

She frowned—

And there was a brilliant flash of light. Veemon blinked and cried out her name again as she vanished. The suits around him stopped moving and looked at him as if he'd gone insane. Then they, too, flashed and disappeared, leaving a blind Veemon whimpering on the crosswalk that never ended, except that—

Veemon's eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light. He found that the crosswalk had disappeared, along with the suits. As his vision continued to darken from the flash, he noticed that it was quite dark here. In fact, as he couldn't see anything at all now, and as it was deadly quiet, he wondered if he was dead.

_Wait_, he told himself, and forced his heart back into his ribcage, while he calmed the rest of his shaky body. He discovered that he could see a little. He put his hand in front of his eyes and he could make out a faintly darker shadow right there, so… He blinked.

Actually, there was a light up ahead. He made sure he could walk in there—he decided this must be a cave—and moved forward, curving around a few turns before coming across Her sobbing figure, curled up around a large rock.

He rushed to her. "Hikari!" he cried, and at this, Hikari started and tried to get up and run away, but couldn't—when she put weight on her ankle she shrieked and collapsed. Veemon raced to try and help her, but she swung at him. Quite unprepared for violence, he was caught square in the jaw. He stopped, stroking his chin, and sighed.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, but Hikari hissed in response and he gave up that question. "Well, do you at least remember who I am?"

Hikari snarled. "Of course I know who you are, Veemon. How did you find me?"

He paused, then shrugged. "I'm not quite sure, really."

She looked away, and started crying again. "Takeru should've been the one to find me, though he wouldn't deserve it. Oh, why did he do this to me?" Hikari moaned, apparently forgetting about Veemon's presence.

"Argg, I hate him!" She slammed her fist on the rock around which she was curled. Then she cursed and shook her hand, trying to get rid of the pain. Veemon approached her, and she didn't try to stop him.

"Calm down, Hikari. Let me take you home."

"Do you even know how to get home?" she snapped, and Veemon admitted that he didn't.

"But I can carry you, because of your ankle—"

"My ankle's fine!" she insisted, standing up—except that she fell over, and Veemon raced to catch her. She wrenched herself free of his grasp, and hit the ground. Veemon winced, but this time Hikari didn't shriek.

Veemon knelt in front of her, gazing into her soulless, dead eyes—there wasn't even an iris, a pupil; just a gradient from gray to darker gray to black. He sighed. "Where are we?"

Hikari titled her head towards him, and whispered, "We are in a cave. By the Dark Ocean. I've been trapped here before, but Takeru and our Digimon saved me. But now they can't see me in the sky, and I'm not pleading for help—so they won't come for us now." She laughed softly.

Veemon considered this. He remembered that event—he also remembered how choked Daisuke was that her hadn't been able to save her. Veemon wondered if Daisuke would show up and at last prove himself. Then another thought struck him, and he whispered back, "Don't you want to be saved?"

Hikari shook her head. "Of course not! Everyone hates me now. Taichi can't stand sharing a room with me; Takeru's gotten cold feet about our relationship; Daisuke's getting to be unbearable, always trying to flirt with me—he's not verbal now, but he winks at me all the time; Miyako thinks she can fix anything, and tried to set me and Takeru up on a fancy date, with the hope of getting us laid that night, but her plan blew up in our faces, and Takeru again got cold feet…" and she went on like that for some time, finishing with, "damned x-rated movies…"

A wave of darkness approached them. Hikari ignored it.

Veemon considered this as well, then started talking slowly. "Well, I'm not sure about Taichi, but I bet he's trying to score a room for him and his girlfriend; Takeru is afraid of moving on to the next level with you because he can't stand the thought of losing you as his best friend; Daisuke is crazy…" He paused. "…So is Miyako…"

Hikari stopped crying and looked at him—then snorted and looked away.

Veemon sighed, and then jumped as he saw the wave of… nothingness… climbing around them. He tried harder. "Hikari, I've been meaning to tell you something… I care about you too, just like the others. They're all scared, worried for your safety. Umm… No one hates you Hikari… Please, calm down… Hikari… Hikari!" but all he could do was watch the darkness creep slowly over her body, until she was all but invisible, and the room was once more plunged into total blackness, Hikari being the only source of light. It was suddenly very cold.

Then Veemon fell, and screamed—

Then he felt something press against him from all sides, it was really wet, too—

Water surrounded him, and he gasped, immediately holding his breath and catching the gasp before he could inhale any water, and started paddling upwards, except that he soon couldn't remember which way was up. He held his breath for as long as he could, but it was becoming painful… his lungs started aching, then screaming, for breath; and at length he could hold on no longer, and he exhaled, knowing he was about to die, this had to be a dream, somebody had to save him… _Ahh!_

Except that he wasn't drowning. He took in a sharp breath, unable to hold back, and he cried, he was going to die, except that it passed as lightly as air. His heart stopped thrusting up against his throat, and he looked around properly.

There! He found her, and started swimming again, this time for her life and not for his own. Her eyes were wide open: black, soulless eyes; her body was limp, her jaw open, her clothes clinging to her body. Bubbles issued forth from her mouth, a small, steady, deprived stream.

Still he swam, with every muscle aching; and with every once of strength he had he pushed, but Hikari kept sinking further and further away, and Veemon began to get very scared that he would lose her forever.

"Hikari!" he cried—but all the came out was a burst of bubbles. Hikari sank further, and her body became darker and darker. Veemon couldn't reach far enough, and she was too dark to see.

---

Hikari hugged him, tightly, as the gentle breeze rippled her white shirt. She whispered in his ears, "I love you, Veemon."

He blushed, and nodded, whispering in turn, "I love you too, Hikari."

~~~

Hikari ducked left and rolled, while Veemon went flying over her, they were laughing, she was too good at this game for him. He landed and turned, but Hikari tackled him to the ground, and still they laughed.

~~~

Hikari ignored his question and instead sat back on the couch, passively watching the TV. Veemon sighed, and made his way over to the rest of the group, and suddenly they were yelling at him and he didn't know why.

~~~

Veemon soared. Hikari was on his back, and he wasn't Veemon, he was Exveemon now. Hikari hung on, feeling almost at ease on his back now—after that barrel roll he'd done earlier, she'd been hesitant to fly with him again, but eventually his charm and persistence had paid off.

~~~

Hikari collapsed on the ground, exhausted, crying, smiling with joy, as Taichi held her. Chibimon soared in the air, as Daisuke held him and cried with joy, dancing around. Chibimon couldn't understand why he screamed but heard nothing, it certainly hurt enough… but soon the pain was gone.

~~~

Veemon felt… her. She was he, and he was she. From his mouth came her voice, but it was supposed to be this way. He flew with majestic wings and swung their sword. They shared a body, a massive, white and blue body. Powerful, too…

~~~

Everything was white—no, the world around Chibimon was blurry, now, unfocused, slow, and oddly quiet. He looked up, and saw a pale, glowing face, and an equally brilliant halo surrounding her… He knew that face… despite the pain he recognized Hikari, as her healing powers of Light flowed from her to him, saving his life… she was crying, but as his eyes opened she gasped, her tears of sadness turning to tears of joy. Then her energy gave out and she collapsed on the ground.

~~~

Hikari grabbed him and held him close, and she sounded deadly serious, her skin softer than the finest silk. "I love you, Vee-chan."

"I love you too, Hikari-chan." He didn't blush anymore.

Her eyes sparkled, but soon they were closed as she brought his head to hers.

~~~

Somehow, he knew that Hikari cared for him, and with renewed energy he pushed faster and harder. Hikari couldn't sink fast enough; he was gaining. Another race, and as he pumped his legs and feet and arms and hands, he reached out and grabbed her finger, the softest touch—

There was no blinding flash, but all at once her body surged with a massive flow of white energy, and she gasped, as Veemon's protective air-bubble flowed over her body. She was awake, and Hikari started crying again, but this time he felt they were more like tears of joy than sadness. She was Safe; he had her now, and he grabbed onto her with both arms and hugged her with all the energy he could muster, and he started crying too… he didn't care if Daisuke though he was a baby now.

Then there was a jolt, and a loud pop, and Veemon fell three feet to land on Daisuke's bed. He continued to cry, and he jumped up, feeling a surge of warmth flood his body. Daisuke started, and was awake in an instant.

---

Ah Ha Ha Ha!

Oh, Kami, I thought I'd lost you! I don't care if this is read or seen or anything, I need to say this—I love you. I certainly could never say it to your face—but maybe you already know. I wouldn't be surprised.

If you already know, then I also wouldn't be surprised if you left me—left so that I could heal, I think, and that's what you would mean. I hope. I know Takeru loves you too, and it's so much easier to care about someone you've known for years, someone you've already taken steps with, someone who's at least as tall as you are.

But I'm so damned tired of crying, you know. Now I'll admit this, since I'm already past the point of no return: I've been dreaming about you, Sweet Hikari. And in your dreams you are twice as sweet, but then I wake and realize nothing can be sweeter, and I get so confused.

Which one would I want more: Dream Hikari, or Real Hikari? Dream Hikari would never reject me, judge me, or discriminate me for my size, my color, or my species. Of course, I've never known Real Hikari to do that either, so I'm still confused. Real Hikari would be Real. Real Hikari gets angry at things, sad at others, and depressed real easily. Real Hikari is Real.

Maybe that's what I need—real touch. Real emotions, real affection from you. Something that I can touch and feel and sense. Something sweet, like you, Sweet Real Dream Hikari.

---

Seeing Veemon crying, Daisuke frowned, knowing that he might have to stay up a while later—looking at the clock, he decided that they should remove "two o'clock" from his language. He started to pull Veemon into a hug, but Veemon backed up, and Daisuke saw that he was positively beaming. Daisuke didn't need to ask what was making him smile so broadly—Veemon exclaimed, "I saved her, Dai-kun! I saved her, she's okay now, we should be able to find Hikari now—" and he started doing a little dance.

"Hold on. You saved **Hikari**? How? What are you talking about?" He became suspicious. "Are you playing us again?"

"No, Dai-kun, I shwear, I wouldn't lie to you, and you know that. But I saved her!" And he jumped with glee.

"Then where is she?"

Veemon stopped, considering. Then he heard a soft voice from behind them say, "Veemon… th—thank you."

Daisuke whipped around, staring at a sobbing Hikari, who had indeed appeared right behind them both, by the door to his room. Veemon flung himself down on the floor beside her and hugged for dear life, as if afraid that she would disappear, again. He checked her eyes, when she would open them long enough: sure enough, the black, soulless orbs were gone, replaced with the usual radiant sunbursts he remembered from his dreams.

"Hi… Hikari! Where—I mean, how did…" Daisuke croaked, then gulped. "What happened to you?"

Hikari looked up at him over Veemon's shoulder, and stopped crying, though tears continued to stream down her face. "I was just… depressed, Daisuke. I needed someone like Veemon-kun to find me and save my soul."

He felt as if his eyeballs would roll out of their sockets if he opened his eyes any further. _Veemon… saved… Hikari? Her… soul? But… I…_ He shuddered, filled with a sense of hollowness.

Hikari had been sucked into the Dark Ocean before—only that time, it was partly Takeru and his Digimon, as well as her own, that had saved her. Daisuke could understand that. But this time, he had wanted to find her; he'd been planning to visit all her favorite spots, the Digital World included. But Veemon had simply fallen asleep and had found her right away, it seemed. Daisuke sighed.

"I… I wanted to find you, Hikari…"

Hikari looked at him. "So? Veemon found me first."

"But you don't understand, Hikari-kun. I was going to get up early and look for you…"

"Daisuke? Why does this matter? I'm fine now. Veemon-kun, can you take me home? It's pretty late, and I bet my family is worried."

Daisuke sat on his bed, jaw on the sheets, staring at her. _Another chance, gone…_ He felt like dying. _And she was in my room…_

Hikari stood up and reached for Veemon's hand. Like a gentleman, he walked her out the door, and Daisuke's heart sunk at the touch.

---

"Veemon… that took a lot of courage. Thank you."

Veemon nodded, smiling. But then he had a thought. "How… how come I found you in that cave?"

Hikari stopped. "I… I don't know. I'm not even sure how I got there. All I know is that Yamato and Sora had been there before, in that cave, I guess, four years ago, when we fought the Dark Masters. Likely the darkness I had been feeling created it."

Veemon nodded. He had heard about that. "But that doeshn't explain why…"

"I guess your need to find me was so great that you were the only one who could. For Yamato, it was Gabumon who saved him; for Sora, it was Yamato and Jyou." They continued walking.

Again, Veemon could only agree with her. He kept thinking along those lines… then he stopped. "Hikari? I have a confession."

She paused, and looked down at him. "What?"

"I… I've been dreaming about you, Hikari, shince… Kami, shince forever." He blushed, embarrassed with himself. Hikari stood silent for a moment, then knelt down so that she was level with him.

"I see… Are you—are you ashamed?"

"No! I mean, well… short of…"

"Don't be. I don't mind; indeed, it's good to have another good friend that will go to great lengths to save me. And I had a dream about you, though it was very short, you stood in my room, that's all…"

"But, you don't get it. I **like** you, Hikari, and that's why I'm afraid of losing you. Ever since Takeru did… whatever he did… I've felt as if I had a chance with you… but you're human, and twice as tall as me." He chuckled, again almost on the verge of tears. Hikari remained silent. "I have feelingsh for you Hikari, I know this now, and I'm scared that you won't return them."

Hikari stood, and started walking again. Veemon followed. "Are you mad at me?" he asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"No, I just don't know what to think. I mean, just an hour ago, I was almost killing myself, pining over Takeru, who obviously cares but can't show it. And Daisuke, he was really disturbed about how he didn't get to save me. And now you tell me all this—which probably took a lot of courage—and I can't figure it out."

"Figure out what?"

"Figure out what all this means. Why you're the one who saved me, not Takeru or Daisuke or Tailmon. Why you—Hold on. What happened to your hand?"

Veemon stiffened. "Nothing."

"Show me."

Veemon undid the bandage and showed the wound that he had picked open so many times it was now scarring.

"What happened, Veemon?" she asked again.

"I hit it with my horn… banging my head in frustration… over you…"

"I see…" and she left it at that. "You really do care about me, don't you, Veemon?"

"Well, yeah. I looked up, half-blind from the bursts of energy around ush, completely deaf and numb, and all I could sense was the sight of you and your healing powersh that continued to flow while you collapsed. I saw you… you had saved me… from then on, I couldn't stop myself. I'm… I'm so sorry, Hikari." He let a lone tear slide down his face, but was determined not to cry this night.

"Don't be," she said, smiling. "I think you're cute, and while I might not be attracted to you, I certainly don't mind being a very close friend with you. It might not be enough for you, and for that, **I**'m sorry, but that's all I can do for you now."

Veemon looked up at her. "Really?" And his heart did a double back flip. Maybe not all he had been expecting, but at least now Hikari knew about his feelings and didn't hate him for them. He asked her another question. "What about you and Takeru? What happened?" In a quieter voice, he asked, "What did he do?"

Hikari stayed silent for a few steps, as they rounded the corner and saw her apartment building. Then she said, "He just wouldn't move forward with me, and I think he thinks we're just really close friends. But I need more than an ice cream now and then… a walk in the park… And yet, I know he cares… I just don't think the love is there anymore…" Hikari trailed off.

He tried another question: "How are you feeling?"

Hikari paused for a moment. "I feel… alive. I mean, not any different than, say, a couple days ago, but I really appreciate these normal emotions right now. And I can't believe I got carried away like that, just because of the little things."

"The little things are the ones that turn the world," Veemon said quietly, and he found that he didn't know if he believed it or not. "You can't ignore the little things. I mean—Daishuke's mad at me, probably, because he didn't get to save you. But you're safe now—he doesn't get to save anymore."

They opened the door to her apartment building and soon found themselves in front of her room. Hikari smiled, then leaned down and told him quietly that they should meet again to discuss his feelings, and see if they couldn't sort them, and he agreed. He left down the hall before Hikari opened the door and was rushed by worried family members, including Taichi, who was in a right state about her being missing.

---

Veemon walked home, quite unafraid of late-night Tokyo. He made it home and knocked on Daisuke's bedroom door.

"Whozat?" Daisuke asked sleepily.

"Veemon. Do you want to talk?"

Daisuke paused, then said, "No, not really, Veemon." 

Veemon sighed. "Can I come in?"

Daisuke paused again, then said, "I don't think you should, Veemon."

Veemon turned, sighed, and took the couch. It was rather cold, but Veemon didn't really mind. He found a small blanket, just big enough for him, and he tried to sleep, but his mind was plagued with thoughts of Daisuke being pissed at him, for no reason that he could control, and images of Hikari, happy with him, though what he'd said probably should have made her run. When he started to fall asleep, his thoughts had stewed so much that he became slightly angry with Hikari and attracted to Daisuke, but he shook his head and jumbled things back into some sort of order before he lost all consciousness, dreaming once more about Hikari.

---

That night, Hikari found out just how badly she plagued his dreams, as she started dreaming about him. First, she dreamt there were in the park, and he was chasing her, playing a game; then they were beside a fire, sipping hot cocoa, then they were standing side by side, staring down a dangerous Digimon.

Then she dreamt the most unusual of dreams. She dreamt that they were… she couldn't explain it… together. They shared one body, it seemed, and it was a terrific body, blue and white, and strong… and she could hear his voice, but it came from her mouth… she awoke, disturbed at the realness of the dream. Then sleep once more overtook her tired body and she lost herself again.

---

Hikari awoke, later in the morning than she'd intended. She shook off her parents, still worried about her, even though she was safe and sound. Her version of what had happened to her had a lot of holes in it—getting lost in Tokyo could happen, but not to her, not often.

She made some toast, and sat down on the couch. She'd decided to skip school for the day, and her parents didn't mind. Taichi and their parents soon left for school and work, respectively. Tailmon hopped up on the back of the couch, causing Hikari to start, and leap a few feet in the air.

"Care to tell me what really happened?"

Hikari smiled: Tailmon had a tendency to know when Hikari was lying. "Well, it was weird. After Takeru dumped me, I started feeling depressed…" and she continued, talking about the never ending crosswalk, and the dark cave. She fought back tears as she recounted how vicious she had been towards Veemon, and she smiled when she told Tailmon about his bravery and determination when he grabbed her, drowning, ending with "then we were in his room."

"How did Daisuke take this?"

Hikari stared, once again amazed at how fast Tailmon's mind was.

"Well, I think Daisuke was pretty choked."

"He wanted to save you, you should've seen his determination."

Hikari sighed. "Is it my fault that he couldn't save me? Did I choose who'd come for me?"

"Of course not, onesan. But he thinks it is." Tailmon turned away, and lay down on the back of the couch, resting her head on Hikari's shoulder. "And what about you and Veemon-kun?"

Hikari started. "What **about** me and Veemon-kun?"

"Well, what did he say about all this?"

"I think… I think he likes me, Tailmon-kun. He said he'd been dreaming about me… and I dreamt about him last night." And she told Tailmon about how they were one with two minds.

"Well, I don't know about a Digimon being able to love a Human, but I guess it's possible. Just don't hurt him. You've already hurt Daisuke—inadvertently, maybe—but just the same, I'd rather have him as a good friend then not at all."

Hikari nodded. "I promised to talk to him today, to help sort his feelings." And Tailmon agreed, and proposed that they go to the Digital World, where Veemon would be most comfortable.

---

You don't care about me.

Oh, Kami, you've no idea how it feels to be unloved. You don't know what it's like to have your one true love tear your heart open. You've never fought with your Partner, and you have a perfect life. You've never been alone.

People throw themselves left and right to save you. Tried, I guess, and I certainly didn't deserve to be the one to do it in the end.

You have so many saviors, while my own has left me to die. And the sad thing is I can't blame you for anything, because it's all my fault.

There's a little part of me that wants to move on. I'm so confused, so I hold myself and cry.

---

Veemon sat down on the small bank beside the stream and dipped his short legs into the water. He looked around, then looked at Daisuke's D3, which he had "borrowed," and tapped his fingers. He wanted to see her, he needed to hear her voice…

He needed to tell her everything, the night before had been all to short. He needed to tell her that he was in love, as drastic as it sounded. He had to tell her that he had spent the night holding his pillow in a deep hug, and in a sad voice he would have to tell her that it was a substitute Hikari. He no longer cared about scaring her—he just needed to tell.

He sniffled, ignoring the wetness that now flowed freely from his eyes, red from lack of sleep and from the cascade of tears, and started humming to himself.

---

Hikari and Tailmon emerged from the television and found Veemon sitting with his back to them, his feet in the nearby stream. He was humming a song to himself. Hikari smiled, but… he was humming an unhappy song. She frowned.

"Veemon?" she asked. He turned, and smiled weakly, but Hikari saw, to her horror, that he had been crying earlier.

"Veemon, what's wrong?"

"I… I can't sheem to stop myself from crying these daysh."

He chuckled. "I cried all last night, I cried at Koushiro's—I think I shcared him—and I cried when I saw this stream. I can't imagine being near you, Hikari, and not been sad, because you don't love me."

Hikari and Tailmon both stared.

"But it hurtsh! Oh, Kami, it hurtsh! And it hurtsh even more because it's all my fault! And I feel bad for making you feel bad, for ruining your day, so early. I mean, we came to talk, and for a while, last night, I thought I had a chance… but you don't—can't—love me."

He took a deep breath.

"And I've given up hoping, you know. Last night, I came up with fo-four different waysh to ashk you out… on… on a da—" and he started wailing again, and Hikari, terrified of hurting him more, didn't know what to do.

And it was her fault; she knew it, and she hated herself for it.

He snorted, trying to bring the sobs under control. "And I'm shti—shtill shcared, Hikari-kun. I was shcared of dying in that valley, I was shcared of going crazy when I was the only one who could shee you, I was shcared that I might let you drown in that ocean, and now I'm shcared that you'll run away from me again. I don't know what to do any more, so I cry." He looked back at her, and smiled weakly, letting out a small, lifeless laugh.

Hikari rushed over to him and embraced him in a deep hug. "Veemon-kun, it's not that I can't love you, it's that I'm with Takeru instead. But, Veemon… I want to be your closest friend, I want to help—please, just name it, and I'll do it. Just ask," she said softly. She felt Tailmon walk over and offer him a shoulder.

Veemon stopped crying for a moment. "Thanksh, Hikari, Gats', but there'sh not much you can do. You can't convince me that I'm not in love, and you can't flick a switch and change that. But…" he took a deep, slow breath, and hugged back. She was so warm and comforting. "Thanksh. I will always be there for you."

"As will I—" Hikari started—but was interrupted by a loud roar.

A very loud roar.

---

A dark-blue Dragon-type Digimon emerged from the tree line, bellowing its call in an insatiable fury. Tiny wings, but a powerful set of fangs and claws adorned the beast, as did a glowing red jewel in its forehead. Tailmon sweat dropped.

Veemon stood, so suddenly that Hikari lost her balance and fell over. Veemon appraised the Digimon, listening to Hikari as she read the stats on "Dorugamon" from her D3. "Adult level. Viral Dragon. Its attack is Power Metal. Doesn't have much else to say."

He nodded, knowing that he was no real match for a trained Adult—he was only a Child. He sighed: he wouldn't be able to Digivolve well. He looked over at Tailmon, who was handing her Ring of Power to Hikari to allow herself the ability to Digimental Up.

"Tailmon… Digimental Up to… Nefertimon!"

Nefertimon's beautiful Egyptian cat-like body appeared, and Veemon watched sadly as she flew up and over the Dorugamon. "Rosetta Stone!" she cried, and a gray tombstone flew out from a pink beam above her head and smashed into the Dorugamon, causing him to yelp in pain.

The Dorugamon shook his head and screeched at Nefertimon, and launched a blue fireball right at her. Nefertimon dove and missed the shot just in time, but this brought her within striking distance of Dorugamon. He slashed at her, and Nefertimon cried out, left with a long gash of red along her side, landing on the ground, barely balancing.

"Nefertimon!" Hikari and Veemon cried, as they watched, helpless to do anything, and all at once Veemon knew what it was like to be removed from all the fighting, all the time. He needed to _Evolve!_ But he couldn't, not without Daisuke, who probably hated him right about now.

Nefertimon took to the air and cried out, "Cat's Eye Beam!" and shot red lasers from her snake's eyes, hitting Dorugamon right in the back… Dorugamon cried out, a vicious, guttural scream, and a hole appeared in his back, he had to be finished now, _Come on!_ Veemon thought to himself.

But although bleeding from his major head wound, Dorugamon stood on his hindquarters and bellowed, while a black, spinning spiral surrounded his body. Something had to be done soon—Nefertimon had quite a challenge in front of her now.

Nefertimon shot beam after beam of red, ionized energy at Dorugamon, but Dorugamon jumped this way and that way, avoiding the beams with ease. But his pathetic wings couldn't lift him off the ground, and for a moment they realized that they were stalemated.

Veemon smiled slightly, knowing that the Dorugamon couldn't win.

Then the purple dragon/lizard turned and faced him and Hikari. Licking his fangs, he started running, and Veemon froze. Hikari stood her ground, but there was a look of terror on her face.

Nefertimon dove to distract him, no good; she tried to tackle the Virus, but missed—in the end Nefertimon was too far away and Hikari couldn't run nearly fast enough to outrun it… Fifty feet away…

Hikari stood, frozen to the ground, staring at the fast approaching Dorugamon… she had to do something… _take a step left… anything… evolve Veemon…_ and she cowered and cried, "Veemon! Save me!"

Twenty feet away… There was a burst of light around Hikari's D3.

Veemon leapt into the air, and dove towards Dorugamon—

Hikari's D3 turned into a brilliant hue of blue—

Ten feet—

"Veemon… Digimental Up to…"

---

There it is, Chapter 3 to Love Evolved. A cliffhanger—I don't use enough of them. What's happening to Veemon? How is he Digimentaling up? And into what? I'm not sure, but I hope we'll find out soon. I will post the next chapter as soon as I get a couple of reviews—not too much to ask for, is it?

Oh yeah, Tailmon can't Evolve into Angewomon because of another Dark Tower, but they don't know that.

© 2003 Lord Tarsisk (Not the characters, or anything else Toei owns, just everything else! Don't steal my ideas, or the insects _will_ get you!)


	4. True Friends

**Love Evolved**

**By Lord Tarsisk**

Soyez influencé—Be influenced!

---

_Italic Text_ indicates someone's thoughts.

"Someone's speech…" As if you couldn't tell that one. Honestly, some people are just plain stupid.

--- Indicates a transition between different times, scenes, and/or points of view.

~~~ Indicates a transition between memories or visions (but same real scene and time and same POV.)

I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately, but reviews are slow and I've been on vacation—still am, actually, but I've finally found time.

As always, I don't own the subject matter, but seeing as they're not busy or doing anything useful, I will now take them from their holding cells and use them for my own "Emotional Reward." Just don't sue. In fact, any jumpy lawyers can stop reading this right now.

Again: As always: Be Influenced, and review. This is my hardest worked fic yet. I think I deserve a little feedback.

---

**True Friends**

---

Veemon's body shrivelled up, and turned white, while his claws and tail turned dark blue, and he felt strong belts wrap around his body. He grew to seven feet, his head elongated, and was covered in a metal X, protecting his face. Brilliant, pale wings grew out from his back and he fell from the sky.

"Gargomon!"

Gargomon exploded into being in front of Dorugamon, and their bodies slammed together with a terrific WHUMPH! sending them flying off at an angle away from Hikari. Gargomon stood first, and turned to face Dorugamon.

Gargomon slammed his knee into Dorugamon's chest, bending him over, and then punched him in the head. As Dorugamon staggered, he backed up and cried "Dark Matter!" A volley of dark wave energy flew out at Dorugamon and knocked him over.

Nefertimon caught up and fired Stone after Rosetta Stone, each impacting on Dorugamon's head.

The Dorugamon bellowed in pain and turned, weaker than two adults. He ran into the forest, while Hikari collapsed on the ground, shuddering.

---

I'm so confused, you know that, but it's never been truer. And in the end it only hurts, because despite your good intentions you can only make it worse. Distance yourself, and I hurt; try to help me adapt, accept, and I only yearn more.

And now you lie there, and I don't know whether I should distance myself or try to help, because I can't let you feel what I feel. You wouldn't deserve that.

Oh, Kami, I need something real here, and you look so soft to touch.

---

Tailmon and Veemon stood silently, looking at Hikari. Veemon wouldn't look up, not at Tailmon, because Tailmon was certainly looking at him, wondering, staring, silently accusing in her head.

"Wha—What happened?" he croaked, looking away, ashamed for some reason.

She paused. "I didn't know she could do that," she whispered, and he knew she was referring to Gargomon. "I mean, onesan has a certain power about her, you know that; but never has she Digimentaled someone else's Digimon before."

He looked at her, and she was holding Hikari softly, holding her tight, and Veemon longed to do the same thing. He felt like crying—he kept finding himself closer and closer to Hikari, yet she was always just out of reach for him. He reached out and touched her face, and Tailmon tensed for a moment.

Veemon whispered softly, "Come on, Hikari-kun. Wake up. You can do it."

Tailmon sighed, and looked away, but Veemon ignored her and continued. "You have to wake up, Hikari. You're my light. I need you. We need you," he said quickly, looking at Tailmon. He stroked her face lightly, careful not to cross any lines because Tailmon would shred him to pieces. _So close_, he mused.

A smile crossed his face, and was mimicked by Hikari's. Her eyes fluttered, and both Tailmon and Veemon waited on baited breath. 

Hikari looked up, then her eyes focused and saw the two Digimon. She looked at Veemon and Tailmon in turn, then moved her hand to her D3.

"Blue and pink," she muttered, and the two Digimon looked to see that her D3 had changed colours: it was now indeed pink with blue highlights. They looked back to her, and Tailmon helped her to her feet. Now that she was awake, Veemon felt like touching her would spoil her—or infect her, with a dangerous bug of infidelity.

He chuckled, and Hikari found herself chuckling as well. Then she stopped short and looked at him; he smiled rather sheepishly. "Are we… bonded?" he asked quietly, and Tailmon stared.

Hikari scrolled through her D3. She murmured to herself, "Light… Courage… Friendship… Miracles. Wow. Four Digimentals. But what about Daisuke?"

"He won't care," Veemon said suddenly, shrugging, and looked away, but Hikari grabbed his head.

"Look at me. Daisuke cares about you, even if he is a sore loser. He'd be at a loss about what to do without you—you know that. I think we should go home. I need to talk to Koushiro, and I'm still a little woozy."

Tailmon helped her to the Television, and Veemon followed shortly, after dipping his feet into the stream for a few moments.

---

Veemon fumed as he walked home, since he couldn't decide if he was happy about or disappointed with his Evolution with Hikari. Well, maybe he was one step closer to winning Hikari over—he didn't know if he was on such a staircase, but he knew he had to try and make her love him. He hoped.

Perhaps it would be better to try and move on, to not get too attached. Veemon wondered if chasing Hikari would be like trying to reach the end of a rainbow—not likely to happen. He worried.

Soon his emotions and feelings and sensations were all jumbled up, and he couldn't sort them, so it was with a heavy heart that he went inside the tall apartment building and started climbing stairs. He feared.

Veemon approached his apartment and began to hope and worry and fear some more—well, more than he was already hoping and worrying and fearing, he mused. He knocked on the door, and an anxious looking Daisuke opened it. Veemon latched onto his leg and smiled.

"I missed you, Dai-kun. We gotta talk."

"I know, Veemon, and I've been thinking. I'm… I'm sorry for how I acted."

They walked over to the couch and sat down. Daisuke continued, "I was really worried, Vee-kun. Where were you?"

"I was home—I mean, in the Digital World."

"You can always call my place home, you know."

"Yeah."

Veemon fell silent, while Daisuke grabbed some soda. He cracked open the can, it fizzed, he swore, and Veemon laughed. Daisuke looked at him, and smiled as well. Veemon looked back, and soon he was serious again.

"I gotta tell you something, Dai-kun."

Daisuke looked up.

Veemon sighed, and continued, "I Digimentaled Up… with Hikari."

Daisuke dropped his can of soda and stared in disbelief. The carpet began staining brown.

"What?" he asked.

"I Digimentaled Up with Hikari. She got me to Evolve, Daisuke, and I don't know how. We were attacked by a Dorugamon—"

He fell silent, knowing that Daisuke was still trying to process this, and that he didn't know what else he could say. The sounds of gridlock filtered in from the outside.

"Hold on, Veemon. You Evolved… with Hikari?"

Veemon nodded and looked away.

"How?"

Veemon shook his head. "No idea."

"But you're my Digimon! How could you do this?"

"You think I wanted to?! Come on, Daisuke!" He felt sudden anger, and he turned back to stare at Daisuke. "It's always something with you, Daisuke! First you don't get to be the knight in shining armour, now this?! Get off it!"

"But… Veemon… We're a team, you and I."

Veemon stopped short.

"I mean, it's always been us together, right? But now, you save her, she saves you, what about us? And, you start dreaming about her and seeing her when no one else does! It's like—It's like you're **her** Digimon now." He blinked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Daisuke? Are you… crying?"

Daisuke chuckled weakly. "I… I guess I am, Vee-kun. I'm worried that our bond might thin out and break. That we won't be bes—best friends for life. That you won't be able to forgive me, ever." He looked away.

Veemon was at a loss for words. "Daisuke…" he said softly. Then he had an idea and ran to Daisuke's room, searching for his D3. He returned triumphant and shoved it in front of Daisuke. "There. The three Digimentals we share. Still there."

Daisuke took the device, then set it down on the ground and leaned over the end of the couch. "It's not the same, Vee. Your evolutions were special, special to me."

"But they still are, Daisuke. I mean, Hikari-chan only evolved me to Gargomon, that's with the Digimental of Light—what?" he asked Daisuke, who was suddenly eyeing him.

For a moment, Daisuke didn't say anything, but a sly grin spread across his face—while his eyes expressed surprise.

"You said… you said Hikari-**chan**. What do you mean?"

Veemon stared, and blushed, turning a violent shade of purple around his cheeks. And all of a sudden it wasn't about Veemon Evolving.

"Oh… my… god."

"Well, um… I've been… um… dreaming about her, Dai-kun." Daisuke's jaw dropped. "And… well, I think I like her." Daisuke's jaw dropped further. "Actually, there's no doubt about my feelings for her." Further… "I love her, Dai."

Daisuke mimicked his can of soda, crashing onto the carpet and breathing heavily for a moment, upside-down, his legs sprawled out above him.

"Ever since she saved you…" he whispered.

"…She's been my light."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Veemon gulped. "I was afraid you'd be mad, Dai-kun. You like her too, right?" He remembered their encounter in the pretty valley.

Daisuke got back up, avoiding eye contact with Veemon. "Well, yeah… but why would I be mad?"

"Because you worked so hard to get her to like you back, but as far as I can see you haven't made much progress."

"Hey!"

"Sorry." Veemon smiled sheepishly.

"But why do you say that? Wait—Does she… um… have feelings for you? Like you do for her?"

Veemon sighed. "No, she still likes Takeru-kun, though I don't know why, she says the love is gone."

"When did she tell you this? I mean, she never tells me anything about what bothers her."

"When we walked to her house last night." He looked out the window—it was already past noon and the sun was high. "She told me that Takeru's gotten—what did she say—cold feet? About their relationship? I dunno."

Daisuke considered, then looked at Veemon. "And you want me to back off?"

"Huh?" Veemon studied Daisuke. He seemed sincere. But Veemon hadn't even considered this. If Veemon were to try and win Hikari—which he now thought seriously about—he would be in direct competition with his best buddy. At length, he considered, until he finally answered, "She doesn't like me, Dai-kun. She's a Human, like you—not a Digimon, like me. You see the problem, right?"

"So?"

"Daisuke, she's a **Human**!"

Daisuke looked at him "So? You love her, right?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Then I'll back off, Veemon. You know that I'd do anything to help."

Veemon's eyes shined, and he looked away. Never before… "So would I, Daisuke. Fly the world…"

"Make you happy." Daisuke finished, and they looked at each other. Daisuke pulled him into a hug, a hug he knew mattered, and all the events from earlier suddenly burst forth from the little corner of his brain: Hikari's glowing face, as he screamed and knew only her and pain; Daisuke yelling at him to be quiet so they could find Hikari; Hikari, falling farther and farther into her suicidal depression, then sinking slowly, bubbles issuing from her mouth; white light covering him, in a new body, Gargomon… Soon Veemon was wrenching his face in an effort to keep from losing control… he was so **damned** tired of crying all the time.

Daisuke let go and Veemon sprinted out to the balcony, where the loud bustle of midday Tokyo echoed around him, drowning out his soft cries.

---

That sonovabitch—he had me all angry with him, and for once, I was right. I was **right**! Something in my favour, the balance in my scale, the odds stacked for me.

Then he goes and does this, and I'm still confused, because my biggest competitor is my newest ally—just the way it was on the surface, as always.

And now all that I have left is the confusion.

---

Hikari walked slowly toward Koushiro's, carrying Tailmon, who seemed to be very weak at the moment, which was convenient: most people assumed a stuffed doll and ignored them. She turned a corner, and felt a sudden feeling of sorrow, and hoped that it didn't mean what she thought it did. She hurried her pace to a brisk walk, occasionally wiping tears from her face.

She made it to Koushiro's without incident and knocked on the door. Koushiro opened the door promptly and, seeing Tailmon, he paused, motioning them inside. Without a pause for greetings he pulled her to his computer. He looked scared, scared of losing control.

"What happened to you?"

"We were attacked by—"

"I know that, but what **happened**?"

Hikari frowned. "You **knew** we were under attack and you didn't send help?!"

"It was over before I could get anyone," he said, shrugging.

Hikari frowned.

"We were attacked by Dorugamon, and Tailmon Digimentaled Up to save us."

"Who's 'us'?"

"Me and Veemon. Koushiro," she continued, a tinge of urgency in her voice, "Veemon Digimentaled Up as well. With the Digimental of Light."

"Into Gargomon?"

She nodded. "Koushiro, what's happening to Tailmon?"

"What do you mean?" 

Hikari grabbed her D3, showing it to him. "Four Digimentals. Light, Courage, Friendship, and Miracles."

Koushiro nodded. "It seems that Veemon is now your Digimon, as unlikely as it would seem."

"But there's still the Digimental of Light—shouldn't it be gone now?"

Koushiro shook his head, looking pale. "I don't know! I've never heard of a Chosen having more than one Digimon. Of course, Control might be looking for someone else to take Tailmon—"

"No! She's my Digimon! She's my Partner! I love her!" Her eyes shimmered, and she looked away.

Koushiro could offer little comfort: "I don't know enough to be certain, but I doubt that anyone will be able to take Tailmon from you. Of course, you might end up having both Tailmon and Veemon as your Digimon—just because it hasn't happened before doesn't mean you can't have two. I wonder, though, what would happen to Daisuke if he lost Veemon?

"And look—your D3 isn't the same now, is it? I mean, it used to be pink and white, right? But now—"

"It's pink and blue…" she finished, and Koushiro smiled. Hikari continued, "So, I won't lose Tailmon?"

Tailmon stirred in her arms, and Hikari looked at her.

"I don't think so," Koushiro said, and Hikari smiled back.

"Thanks… I think."

"No problem."

---

Daisuke was awoken from his afternoon slumber—the phone was ringing. He cursed, and ran to the living room, _don't hang up!_

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"Daisuke-kun? It's Koushiro. Exciting day?"

"Well, it certainly seems that way. Veemon Digimentaled into Gargomon, he says."

"Yeah. You should probably come over. Hikari and Tailmon are here."

"Do you want me to bring Veemon?" He looked over to Veemon's snoring form. "Only," he continued, "I don't think he's slept this well in days."

"Don't bother, I'll talk to him later. Can you come over?"

Daisuke told him he could, agreed that he would be there shortly, hung up, paused, glanced at Veemon once more, then sighed and left his apartment.

---

"So, Hikari got Veemon to evolve with the Digimental of Light, turning him into Gargomon, a sort of gargoyle-type creature. With Nefertimon and Gargomon both attacking this 'Dorugamon,' they were able to win and save Hikari."

Daisuke listened to Koushiro, but he was looking out the window. _Veemon saved her again. Veemon and Tailmon and Hikari now. Don't need me anymore._ He sighed.

"And now, Hikari has access to your Digimentals, Daisuke."

Daisuke looked at him, then at her D3, which proudly displayed the symbols of Light, Courage, Friendship, and Miracles. He looked up at Hikari, who was avoiding his gaze. A very tired-looking Tailmon lay atop her head.

Koushiro sighed, looking up from his computer. "Hikari, actually, has been pretty worried about you, Daisuke."

Hikari looked at Daisuke, and smiled weakly. "I didn't mean to Evolve Veemon, I know how much he means to you. I'm sorry, Daisuke. I thought, at first, that I had stolen Vee-kun from you, and that you'd be mad at me—and at him."

It was very quiet in the room, as Hikari readjusted Tailmon on her head, but otherwise kept looking at Daisuke, with a worried look on her face.

"I was."

Hikari and Koushiro looked at him, but Daisuke decided the window made much better company for the moment. He continued, "Last night, after Veemon saved you the first time, I was pissed. I'd wanted to be there, so badly. To be your knight in shining armour. Then this—" He paused. "I don't know if he's my Digimon or yours or ours now. I don't want to be his master, to own him, but we used to share a unique, one-of-a-kind bond, which isn't unique anymore."

Veemon used to be able to line Daisuke in his sights, and squeeze the trigger—except that Daisuke was always par with him, and he would duck, and their game would go on until they were told to leave the Arcade. Actually, the owner didn't like Digimon, so they moved from Laser Tag to Paintball—a little more physical, but it was outdoors, and Veemon was actually more ferocious when the danger was higher. Or maybe they would rent a movie and watch a five-hour anime-athon. Or they'd laugh at the funny people on talk shows, whining all the time.

"It feels as if he's leaving me."

Daisuke could picture Veemon and Hikari playing Laser Tag, or watching TV together.

"Daisuke, you know he's maybe spent one, maybe two days with her," Koushiro said flatly. "I mean, she's not trying to steal him from you."

Daisuke didn't want to hear it. "But he's still my Digimon, right?"

The two nodded.

"So do I need to be here still?"

"Well…"

Daisuke turned and was about to leave.

"Daisuke, there's a chance that you might be able to Digimental Tailmon."

Daisuke froze. "Huh? You mean, she might Evolve with Courage?" He hand rested on the door handle.

"That would yield Lynxmon, likely. Friendship would turn her into Bitmon; and Miracles would give Maildramon."

Daisuke turned and looked at the images on his screen.

"And we still need to know why he Evolved the way he did."

Daisuke sighed and sat back down on Koushiro's bed, beside Hikari, carefully avoiding her.

"There's something going on in the Digital World. These Digimon—Ryuudamon, Ouryuudamon, and Dorugamon—they've never been seen before. Not by Gennai, not by Quinglongmon, nor any of the other Commanders."

Daisuke snorted—Koushiro had single-handedly created an entire army-like structure of officers in charge of defending the Digital World. He was, of course, one of the top Commanders.

Koushiro ignored him, and continued, "They might be from another, parallel Digital World. Or they might be new Digimon from some accident or experiment or… something… In any case, something's happening. Something big. You two might be needed again."

"What about the others?" Hikari asked. "Miyako would kill me if she wasn't able to come along."

"Nothing's happened to Miyako, Takeru, Iori, or Ken. Perhaps you two are the only ones needed. Or maybe something might happen to them. We don't know yet."

Daisuke took a deep breath—what was that aroma? _Strawberry_. Hikari had used some delicious shampoo this morning… He shifted uncomfortably. _Damn strawberry_.

He'd promised Veemon.

"I think you might be able to swap Digimon at will. I mean, when/if Tailmon evolves with Daisuke, he should acquire the Digimental of Light, and also be able to Evolve Tailmon to Lynxmon, Bitmon, or Maildramon. And, of course, Nefertimon. And Hikari should now be able to turn Veemon into his normal Digimental forms as well as Gargomon. I—um… what?"

Hikari and Daisuke glared daggers at him, and he hung his head. "Sorry. I don't pretend to be able to imagine what you're both feeling. I'll be here to help, if you need me." He looked up at them, sorta sheepishly.

---

_So, now we should just swap Digimon back and forth like some sort of trading card game? Whenever one's better than the other, dump Veemon and take Tailmon? Tailmon doesn't even like me. She's too protective of Hikari. Not that I'd try anything now._ Daisuke grumbled and muttered to himself as he walked back home. _Koushiro's completely clueless._

---

_What, switch Tailmon for Veemon? I could never choose Veemon over Tailmon, and besides, it's too weird with him around me. I can't help him, and it only seems to make it worse when I try. Maybe I just should avoid him altogether._ Hikari petted Tailmon as they walked back to her house. _Koushiro's completely clueless._

---

Takeru paced his room, which had become increasingly dishevelled since his falling out with Hikari. He bent over, and fumbled with his laces—couldn't he do anything right? He paused, took a deep breath, stood up, and looked around.

Normally his room was much nicer than this. Patamon flew in through the window, and sighed upon seeing Takeru's war-torn room, then sighed again at his face. "Cheer up, Takeru!"

"Why should I?"

"Because you and Hikari have fought before—you've always pulled out in the end. You love her, right? Prove it to her, and say you're sorry."

"I can't, because I don't know where she is. All I know is that she was at Koushiro's today—no one even bothered to tell me that she was safe."

"Have you called her house?"

"Her parents think I'm stalking her now. I can't call now."

Patamon shook his head: his Partner was losing faith, losing hope. "Well, I won't let you stand there and mope any more."

Takeru sat down on his bed and continued moping. Patamon sighed. "C'mon, you're coming with me, and we're going to see Hikari."

"I really don't want to."

Patamon looked away, and flew out the window again.

First Hikari, then his friends; now Patamon was leaving. Takeru didn't know what to do, so he buried his head in his pillows and lay there, silently letting another day come to a close.

---

We've stared down the fiercest Digimon before, you and I and the others; we've saved worlds, saved lives, saved each other, nearly dying several times over in the process. So why is it possible that something so trivial as a piece of fabric can terrify the very soul within me?

---

Veemon gasped as Daisuke struggled in front of him, and frowned at the expensive arrangement of flowers. "Are you sure?" he asked suspiciously. Daisuke looked affronted that he wouldn't trust him, and Veemon sighed. "I'm telling you, she doesn't have any feelings for me."

"Nonsense. She helped you Evolve, you saved her twice, she saved you. If that's not an opening, I don't know what is."

Veemon wouldn't touch that one with a long pole, since he doubted very much that Daisuke knew what an opening was.

"Damn, these things are hard… There!" Daisuke exclaimed, successfully tying Veemon's little bow around his neck.

"Daisuke…" Veemon whined. "I really don't think this will work." He pulled at the bowtie.

"Well, think about it: We have the Digimentals of Courage and Miracles, so I don't think this can go wrong at all."

"Are you sure? We also have Friendship—which is what me and Hikari have, as well."

Daisuke paused, and looked him in the face. "If it doesn't work out, I'll buy you dinner. And not just pizza; it'll be something nice. That way, you'll eat out tonight, no matter what."

Veemon decided this was a good offer, and he soon found himself at the Yagami's apartment. He knocked, and watched his feet.

"Hello… Veemon?" Taichi's voice was rich with surprise, and Veemon couldn't blame him.

"Hi… is Hikari-kun here?"

Taichi tilted his head sideways, confused. "You mean Tailmon, right?"

Veemon bravely shook his head, and whispered, "Please, don't make a big scene, Daisuke put me up to this, he thinks he's helping…"

Taichi threw up his hands in exasperation and left.

---

I guess it's not a good sign that people are afraid of a pair like you and I; they'd be disgusted, they'd be revolted, and they'd hide their children. Is love a beautiful thing, or an evil plan from some Kami put into action just to watch us squirm?

Perhaps you and I could never walk down the streets, holding hands, hug, or kiss; maybe you and I would be better off being secret. Even on a date, it wouldn't work—I can't see it working out beyond a nice dinner.

Not that even a nice dinner could work.

---

Taichi called Hikari to the door; someone was there. He had an odd, perturbed look on his face, and it was with apprehension that Hikari approached the door. What she saw surprised her—she certainly didn't expect to see Veemon standing there, wearing a black bowtie, holding flowers with one hand, and gripping the tight bowtie with the other.

"Veemon?"

He looked up, deciding that his feet were no longer important. "Hi. … I know this looks bad, don't leave, but Daisuke made me do it. He said, 'Just do it,' so here I go. Hikari? Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Veemon," she repeated softly. He looked so… so unlike a fierce lizard warrior. Now, he looked like he wished for swift death.

The seconds passed like hours in the heavy silence of the apartment hallway. He looked back to his feet, and worked at removing the bowtie.

At length, she could bear it no longer, and said, "Daisuke put you up to this?"

He smiled, and watched his feet. "Yeah, this is his fault—**idea**, I mean. He, uh, bought the flowers and promised a big fancy dinner if I came back empty… ha ha…" He looked up at her, with a sorry expression.

"Well, take off that stupid bowtie, it looks far too silly on you."

He smiled weakly. "I can't," he choked.

She took the flowers and brought them inside, conscious that he wouldn't set foot inside of her apartment, then walked back and laughed softly as he struggled with the bowtie. She knelt down and removed the offending material and threw it inside.

"I know you don't want to go on a date with me, but Daisuke insisted we spend some time together, and he wouldn't let me eat because he said it would give me drive to do this."

"Well, I don't much care for fancy restaurants."

She had to be firm, say no—she didn't like him that way.

But he looked so sad, _He's been crying and restless, how can I make him more miserable?_ She felt like spitting on herself for letting it get this far. And he was all dressed up, he actually thought he had a chance with her.

She couldn't turn him down now, but feared giving him any false hope. She compromised, "Instead, how about something a little less… high class?"

He eyed her, and for the first time she saw a glimmer in his otherwise vacant eyes, a glimmer that she'd not seen in quite a while. "What do you have in mind?"

---

Oh wow, Chapter 4 to Love Evolved. Where will Hikari take Veemon? How will their date go? Has Daisuke ruined everything in his quest to make Veemon happy? Can he be at fault for that, with his noble intentions? I'm not sure, but I hope we'll find out soon. I will post the next chapter as soon as I get a couple of reviews—not too much to ask for, is it?

© 2003 Lord Tarsisk (Not the characters, or anything else Toei owns, just everything else! Don't steal my ideas, or the insects _will_ get you!)


	5. The Erotic Pumping of Speaker Cones

**Love Evolved**

**By Lord Tarsisk**

Soyez influencé—Be influenced!

---

_Italic Text_ indicates someone's thoughts.

"Someone's speech…" As if you couldn't tell that one. Honestly, some people are just plain stupid.

--- Indicates a transition between different times, scenes, and/or points of view.

~~~ Indicates a transition between memories or visions (but same real scene and time and same POV.)

Well, I have officially started the more adult-oriented version of this story at www.mediaminer.org/ and you can find it by searching for Love Evolved in the title search. You should be able to do it. The story isn't too adult yet (only more gore and blood) but it should get worse—better!—as the story progresses.

As always, I don't own the subject matter, but seeing as they're not busy or doing anything useful, I will now take them from their holding cells and use them for my own "Emotional Reward." Just don't sue. In fact, any jumpy lawyers can stop reading this right now.

Again: As always: Be Influenced, and review. This is my hardest worked fic yet. I think I deserve a little feedback.

---

**The Erotic Pumping of Speaker Cones**

---

Hikari and Tailmon led him downtown, past the local swimming pool (where he couldn't swim), the arcade (from which he was banned), and the theater (which had a strict no-Digimon policy). They walked, and through a chance break in the smog they saw the pink and red sunset, beautiful.

They led him to the mall.

"How are you doing, Veemon? Really doing?" Hikari asked, as they walked in through the double doors and the reassuring calm and eager bustle of the shopping community began to set in. Neon lights, soft generic mall muzak, and talking; Veemon felt slightly relaxed here, though Daisuke didn't take him to this particular mall. Hikari led him down an escalator.

"I don't know," he answered. "Better, I guess, since Daisuke and I made up. He accepts that neither of us has control over how our friendship grows, that me Evolving was neither his fault nor mine, nor even a bad thing."

Round a corner. "He was actually pretty upset when he came back from Koushiro's today about, Erm, what happened."

Hikari rolled her eyes.

"And I feel better about… about us. I know you don't want to date a Digimon, that's fine. I know you don't like me, that's also fine."

Hikari sighed, and said, "Cheer up. We're here."

Veemon looked from her face to the doors they now faced. Tailmon went ahead and held open the door for them. Immediately green and red lights bathed his body, and pumping bass drowned his ears—Hikari smiled, and pulled him inside. Veemon stared in wonder at this new place—he'd considered nightclubs to be taboo, for some reason, but now he couldn't remember why.

A large, colored floor made up the bulk of the room. A bar was at the far side, and several lonely teenagers seemed desperate to drown their sorrows—or drown in them. Lining the walls were stools, black with leather seats.

In towards the middle, on a raised platform, was the DJ's seat, and mixing board. Right in front of them was the admission attendant. Hikari went to pay the attendant, but Veemon held her hand back, saying, "At least let Daisuke pay for this," as he took some money from his pouch.

Hikari smiled, and submitted. Veemon looked around: everywhere, there were young humans, all dancing to the very rhythmic music. Lights pulsed to the beat, and for a brief moment his senses were overwhelmed; the light, the sound, and the smell—human hormones were everywhere.

He relaxed, but still kept close to Hikari as she and Tailmon walked up to the bar. They ordered soda, and Daisuke paid. Everywhere, teenage boys danced with teenage girls—and Hikari seemed anxious to join in. He gathered his courage, and was about to ask a silly question when he noticed something that threatened everything. He gave up.

"You go ahead, Hikari. I'd just step on your feet."

"You sure?" Hikari asked, but Veemon insisted, so she asked, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah. I'll sit with Tailmon."

The DJ switched tracks, and Hikari smiled at him and went off to join the crowds, looking for some cute guys.

Veemon sighed, looking into his glass of cola. He would've loved to dance with Hikari, and he was certainly smart enough to avoid stepping on her feet. As he watched the teens here, they all seemed to naturally take up position behind or in front of their—mates?—and the dancing they did was rather erotic in nature.

And while Veemon would've jumped at the chance to dance with Hikari, than was the problem—Hikari was nearly three feet taller than he was, and he would've had to jump just to reach her shoulders. He sighed, and Daisuke bought another soda.

At least Hikari was enjoying herself. He watched as she shook with another guy, then as the song ended she left him and went looking for another guy.

The music pulsed, and he looked over at Tailmon, who'd sat down on the stool next to him. She eyed him, and smiled—and all at once, Veemon smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in a long time.

Tailmon seemed about his height. He hopped down off the stool, and guided Tailmon to an empty part of the dance floor, near Hikari. He paused, not knowing what to do—he watched some of the other guys there. Should he just copy them?

Curiously, he spread his feet slightly to gain some balance, watched for a few beats, then took a deep breath and bent his knees—

BAM! He was on the floor. Thankfully, only Tailmon noticed, and as he blushed, she smiled, and helped him to his feet. She moved in front of him, with her back to his front, and offered him one piece of advice: "Don't think, Veemon. Feel."

And she dropped to her knees, a much more controlled motion, much more fluid than his—her butt bumped his crotch, and he didn't know if he should apologize; but she didn't seem offended. For a few seconds, he watched her.

He soon relaxed, closed his eyes, and with a deep breath he dropped with Tailmon. Her knees brushed up against his thighs, she moved his hands to her side, holding on, and they stood in unison, and Veemon sighed a great sigh of relief.

He asked, "How was that?"

Tailmon responded with more, putting a hool-a-hoop action into her next drop, sliding her back across his inner thighs.

The song changed. Tailmon clasped hands above her head, and Veemon put his hands on her sides, and—he could only describe it as humping. But Tailmon didn't seem to care, so neither did he.

He looked up, and saw Hikari; she smiled and winked at him. Then he closed his eyes, felt Tailmon's body mold with his, and danced; He felt something cold, and round, against his tail.

At the same time, he felt her tail brush against his own—he guessed, in some corner of his mind, that the cold round object was her Ring of Power. Then he gasped, and his legs nearly gave out—the base of her tail went between his legs, rubbing his crotch.

He took a deep breath but dropped and swiveled and hool-a-hooped along with her, and soon he enjoyed her tail there. It wrapped around his tail, and they were locked, and for once, Veemon was totally happy in this foreign environment.

The music pounded his eardrums, and he loved it; the colorful lights shone through his eyelids, and he loved it; and Tailmon's fur rubbed against his skin, and he loved the silky feeling against his skin.

And it wasn't sexual—certainly erotic, but not sexual. It offered Veemon a simpler release to his pent up stress.

The music ended, while the DJ had to use the facilities. The dancers quickly raced for seats, like a game of musical chairs. Veemon and Tailmon paused, not wanting to let go—his hands held her and her held him—but in the end, the need for three seats side by side by side won out, and they were lucky. Hikari joined them, and Daisuke bought some more drinks. The generic pop muzak filtered through the crowd.

---

Hikari watched Veemon smile as he looked into his drink.

"So, Veemon. Having fun?"

He nodded. She caught him stealing glimpses of Tailmon, and Hikari smiled in turn. She hoped that Tailmon wouldn't mind the attention, but Hikari had to rid his system of her.

~~~

"Tailmon, I need to ask a favor of you."

~~~

She only hoped Veemon wasn't stealing glimpses of her while she was looking at something else.

Hikari tapped her fingers on her glass, where was that DJ? She looked around, and with a certain satisfaction notices that most of the others were getting anxious. Maybe that was just what he wanted.

A voice behind her made them jump.

"Hey."

"Daisuke!" Hikari chirped, whipping around. "Don't do that!"

He smiled. "Sorry. I didn't know you three were here—I didn't think someone like yourself would know about places like this."

Applause. The DJ appeared from nowhere, blasting them all with loud, low bass.

Hikari looked at Daisuke. "I've been dancing here for months."

The dance floor began filling again.

He snorted. "Probably been wasting you time."

Tailmon and Veemon watched with baited breath. Hikari smirked. "Care to back up that mouth of yours?"

"You're on."

---

Daisuke had frequented dance clubs like this one, and he suspected that Hikari had as well, but they hadn't met up before. So it was more awkward than it should've been, had it been some unknown instead of a good friend, or for Daisuke a fantasy.

He remembered his words to Veemon, his promise, as Hikari leaned back on his body, her back to his front. Her butt moved against his crotch, and he wondered if Veemon felt similar inhibitions when dancing with Tailmon.

Not that he'd been spying on them—but when he'd noticed the three here…

_She's just some girl_, he thought hard to himself, as she started moving to the music, dancing to the beat on Daisuke's body. He closed his eyes and concentrated on following her moves.

She pursed her lips and brought her hands above her head, and as the sound pulsed and the DJ scratched his records he felt himself leave his body… he was just there for the music… he put his hands on her stomach, brushing the bottoms of her breasts…

Her bottom slid across Daisuke's thighs, and he was glad that he'd wore shorts, and that she had as well; her skin was silky smooth, and he remembered his promise and concentrated on winning his bet.

He had to admit, however, that she was rather good at this. He was feeling the dancer's pleasure, the erotic, non-sexual pleasure that one can feel when they're totally involved in the music—and Hikari was giving it to him. All around, had he cared to look, were couples enraptured with the sound.

_Just some girl_, he thought repeatedly…

Daisuke grunted as he dropped to his knees with Hikari, and with their timing, they rose perfectly and their bodies rubbed—_Just some girl…_

All at once he felt as if he'd been rash with his decision to back off… With Hikari single now, and his only true competition a love-struck lizard, he wished he could turn her around and dive into her lips and please her in ways she could never do all by herself… He felt sweat trickle from her forehead and neck, and soon her skin was silky against his, even more so than before… Not so non-sexual now, he mused.

The song ended, and Daisuke rushed himself to the bathroom after making the necessary excuses.

---

Hikari sighed as Daisuke left. He'd be back in a moment, he'd said, so she found her seat. She was ever conscious of Veemon looking at her, but she stoically avoided his gaze… she wished Tailmon would do something, but couldn't make her. Maybe her plan wouldn't work… She hoped Veemon wouldn't hate her too much.

Veemon sighed beside her, and she turned to see him heading for the bathroom, and he bumped into Daisuke as he returned—but Daisuke avoided his gaze for a moment, with an infected expression on his face, and Veemon shrugged.

Daisuke came back and sat down beside Hikari as the mass of bodies rippled in front of their eyes. Hikari sighed, she didn't really feel anything for Daisuke either, but she knew that Daisuke had had a crush on her for ages… She sighed, wondering if this was some devilishly wicked ploy designed to land him a girlfriend.

Maybe that was what Veemon needed—a girlfriend. She wondered if Tailmon was attracted to Veemon at all, then mentally slapped herself for even considering using the cat for her own devices.

But he needed someone, someone to take his mind off of her. Since she was almost certainly single now… she feared giving him false hope, and she wondered if she should find a boyfriend, or make up with Takeru. Even little Iori had a girlfriend.

She frowned. She couldn't help Veemon at all—she could only help him accept. And all at once she realized that this was her fault. She couldn't do anything about his feelings—he'd confessed to dreaming about her every night for days now. Ever since the flight of the Ouryuudamon… She gasped.

~~~

Hikari opened her eyes and looked down at the shimmering body of light in her arms… she felt her knees give way and strong hands keep her from slamming into the ground. Soon the glow died, and she recognized Chibimon, who tentatively stretched his muscles and all at once started screaming like a banshee.

Hikari cried, too, she had saved him, saved his life. Daisuke stopped crying and looked at her, at them, at him, and as she fell back into Taichi's arms she felt Chibimon taken from her grasp. Before she lost consciousness she made a desperate attempt to regain Chibimon and protect him, hold him safe, save him from the ghosts around her, but Chibimon, Daisuke, and the world faded to black…

~~~

She'd saved him, and in that moment she'd formed an inseparable bond between them. Veemon and Hikari… Hikari and Veemon… She found herself rambling, and wiped a tear from her face, looking away from Veemon as he returned.

Why was she crying? Here, of all places? All of a sudden her memory had opened a fresh wound of emotion. She'd saved his life; she couldn't stop repeating herself now. And it was her actions that had hurt him so. She hated playing god—trying to help had only hurt—she didn't care that life was preferable to death…

Suddenly, the song changed, as it had the habit of doing, and the DJ called out that there was a slow dance coming up. "For all the couples," he said.

And Hikari tensed as she felt Veemon look at her, and she felt his probing… but not only was she too uncomfortable to dance with Veemon now, she felt even worse for bringing him here. She didn't know what to do…

Daisuke seemed to sense her discomfort and pulled at her belt, and Veemon let out a great sigh and resumed consuming drinks. Soon she was revolving with Daisuke, slowly spinning on the spot with her chin on his shoulders and his hands around her back… but she couldn't stop thinking about how she needed to convince Veemon about how she wasn't right for him… help him accept… forget…

---

Hikari pulled her head from his shoulder and he wondered if he'd done something wrong… she wasn't smiling—instead, she had an odd look on her face.

She was looking for something, searching his face—he nearly brought his hand up to wipe it clean of some offending feature, when he looked into her eyes.

She was scared. Daisuke stopped revolving, and he was suddenly scared as well: had he hurt her? Was he at fault? One half dozen thoughts went through his head, one half dozen reasons for stopping and asking her what was wrong.

Were his hands too low on her back?

Had he looked down her shirt by accident?

Had he been too forward with this dance?

Did she fear hurting Takeru?

Was she afraid of Evolving Veemon, and losing Tailmon?

Was he even at fault?

Six questions, and six uncertain answers. He opened his mouth to speak, and she closed her eyes; he frowned, and her head tilted; he took a deep, startled breath, and she kissed him.

And at first, he didn't know what to do; so he was quite motionless for a few seconds, and he gave Hikari the impression of kissing a statue.

Hikari pulled back, again, and he surged to life—only to see her worst expression yet. Hikari let a tear run down her face, and she leaned in to kiss him again. Promise or not, Daisuke couldn't bear to see her cry, so he kissed back. Their mouths opened, their tongues met, and still she cried. A soft sob escaped her mouth, he felt scared now, this was his fault; all at once he knew he shouldn't have come.

Still she kissed him, still he kissed back, and still she cried. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, trying to pull his body to hers, but with the sudden movement his mind burst free from its stupor and he pulled himself out of her grasp, panting. Hikari wasn't smiling, happy, or loving him; her face was screwed up in an effort to keep from crying.

He couldn't stand the silence, even with the slow dance still active and romantically engaging the couples around them.

"Hikari…" he moaned.

She ran.

---

I watched you dance with him, and that was okay, because I could sense your discomfort. Heaven forbid I would wish to dance with the angel I love. I didn't let you, I have no control over you in the first place, but I allowed myself to accept. Willed myself to accept.

Especially because of the height difference.

I watched him stop your rotation, assuming some weird Human tradition.

And I felt my knees give way as you kissed him, and I knew it was the most common Human tradition. I certainly can't blame you, despite how much I want to. I can't own you, and in the end I can only let you go—not that I'd have much control over you to begin with. 

Even so, as I struggled to accept, I still felt the sharp blade slice into my chest, and cold, unyielding steel cut open my heart—because that's what he did to me as he kissed you back.

**I wanted to die!**

I wanted to vomit, and assumed that I would later go do both.

And you know what the worst part is? He made you cry. I saw it; you pulled back and you were crying. Whatever he did, I'll find out, and make it right, one way or another.

Maybe I should let Tailmon go after him—it certainly would help her. She seems pretty pissed about this as well. Maybe that would make it right.

I still want to die.

**And I want Daisuke to suffer, suffer like I do.**

---

Hikari thrust herself through the crowd, and made it to the door moments before Daisuke could head her off. They both knew the mall by heart, and he knew Hikari couldn't outrun him.

Daisuke just didn't know why she ran, because she was only running because he'd kissed her, and he'd only kissed her because she was crying, and he didn't know why she was crying. He'd been decent enough—he hoped. He hadn't forced her to dance, and he certainly hadn't planned on meeting her here. Hell, Hikari was supposed to be at a nice restaurant right now, eating sushi or steak or pasta, at his expense maybe, but all the same…

And now he'd hurt her, though for he couldn't for his life understand why.

They turned a corner, and Hikari was trapped, a dead end. She was whipping around wildly, and seemed devoid of logical process, when he finally caught up with her.

She stopped her flight, and stared at him.

"Hikari…" he whispered again. "Why… What… ?"

He was at a loss for words. Hikari blinked away tears.

"He can't love me, Daisuke!" she cried. "He's a Digimon." In a quieter voice she continued, "I can't love him.

"I love Takeru!" she insisted, and Daisuke found that he doubted this very much. "I need him, but he doesn't love me back, and Veemon can't keep feeling what he feels about me!"

"Hikari," he cooed. "Calm down. Start over."

"I… Veemon loves me, right? I know that now. And no matter what I do I hurt him. But he needs to let go of me! He knows that Takeru and I have broken up… and…"

She looked at him, with sudden rage and anger. "This is your fault, Daisuke!" she accused. "You filled him with false hope, he thought he had a chance of loving a human, but I'll only hurt him. He thought a date would work! And I can't say no to him now… I need…"

And Daisuke understood, suddenly feeling very mad at her. He snorted, "You need to fake a relationship, so Veemon will believe you aren't available, and won't cry about you—"

"He can't love me, Daisuke!" she said again, and the crowd around him stopped to listen on their argument.

"—And you want we to be that someone. Right?"

"I swear, Daisuke, I'll do **anything** you want, just make Veemon stop caring about me!"

Daisuke's eyes narrowed. _Did she mean…?_ "I though you were an angel, Hikari. But even I would never stoop this low!" His voice was louder now, and Hikari back up a step. "You can't accept that love is blind, and you can't accept that Veemon is perfect capable of both loving you **AND** knowing that you don't give a damn about him—"

"But I **do** care about Veemon—"

"**Then what the hell is this**?!!" he yelled, not caring about how some people gasped and pushed their children away. "You'd stab a knife through his heart, he'd never heal—just to make yourself more comfortable?" Daisuke felt the blood rush to his face.

She whimpered.

Then all at once, he calmed, and he quieted his voice, but his eyes burned with a cool, deep fury. "This is the **dumbest** fucking idea you've ever had. How dare you hurt Vee-kun."

Hikari put a hand to her mouth and ran away, and Daisuke didn't give chase. Instead, as the crowd of spectators dispersed, he sank to his knees, sighing and groaning. He heard a soft set of footsteps run away, and another run towards him—

Daisuke turned, and stared as a white ball of fur lunged at him, claws bared—

---

There it is, Chapter 5 to Love Evolved. I know that this chapter was short, but a lot will happen because of the dance, and it's a very important scene or two. I know I suck at describing how teens (horny teens) dance, and I'm sorry, but there it is. Feel free to use your own imagination.

How will Veemon react to Hikari's forwardness? And what about his relation with Daisuke? Can Daisuke ever forgive Hikari? And will Veemon ever get to love Hikari properly? I will post the next chapter as soon as I get a couple of reviews—not too much to ask for, is it?

© 2003 Lord Tarsisk (Not the characters, or anything else Toei owns, just everything else! Don't steal my ideas, or the insects _will_ get you!)


	6. Boys, Wolves, and Raptordramon

**Love Evolved**

**By Lord Tarsisk**

Soyez influencé—Be influenced!

---

_Italic Text_ indicates someone's thoughts.

"Someone's speech…" As if you couldn't tell that one. Honestly, some people are just plain stupid.

--- Indicates a transition between different times, scenes, and/or points of view.

~~~ Indicates a transition between memories or visions (but same real scene and time and same POV.)

**Warning:** This chapter has a lot of death in it. I would like to rate this at 14A, but PG13 will get more readers, so it's okay. Also very sad, and graphic. The next chapters will be as well. **Warning.**

As always, I don't own the subject matter, but seeing as they're not busy or doing anything useful, I will now take them from their holding cells and use them for my own "Emotional Reward." Just don't sue. In fact, any jumpy lawyers can stop reading this right now.

Again: As always: Be Influenced, and review. This is my hardest worked fic yet. I think I deserve a little feedback.

---

**Boys, Wolves, and Raptordramon**

---

Daisuke walked home from the mall, massaging his wounds. Tailmon had put three neat little slices across his face, barely missing his eyes, and Daisuke was almost entirely sure he deserved them. Almost.

Hikari was normally a very understanding girl, very compassionate, and her hot body excluded, Daisuke found that it was those qualities had attracted him the most to her. Of course, Daisuke had noticed the body first. Daisuke look up at the sky, which was getting rather dark.

Hikari never yelled, she didn't argue for the sake of arguing—and besides, she was never wrong.

But now… Daisuke sighed. Hikari certainly hadn't been acting compassionate, nor had she been very understanding. Trying to manipulate Daisuke, and Veemon, so that she wouldn't have to deal with Veemon's infatuation? _How hard would it have been, anyways?_ he wondered. He made it home and called for an elevator.

Daisuke was worried, too. Worried that perhaps Veemon would be mad at him, and he was almost certain that he deserved it. Almost. Daisuke now stood in front of his doorway. Should he knock? Nonsense, this was his home.

He opened the door; wary of some provoked surprised attack from Veemon, he cringed, but none came. He asked, tentatively, "Veemon? Are you here?"

No answer. Daisuke began searching the house, careful not to wake up his family. Not in the bathroom, but he had been in here… the box of tissues was gone, and Daisuke assumed that Veemon had taken it…

Veemon wasn't anywhere in his house, and Daisuke could only assume he was back home, in the Digital World. For a moment, Daisuke wondered if he should follow, but soon decided against it.

Veemon needed some time to think, and when the time was right, a solution would present itself and Daisuke would apologize. He hoped. His computer beeped, but Daisuke shut it off. He needed rest, to prepare for tomorrow.

---

I didn't do anything wrong—I know it.

All heroes have their off-days, and they all have some resting place where they go to recuperate. Superman had his Fortress of Solitude. My friends have their computers, which they use to filter out reality. Me, I have the Digital World.

I don't really think of it as retreating—I did nothing wrong, and I don't deserve these feelings of guilt. But here it all fades, and playing soccer with some Fresh Digimon in Primary Village really helps to calm my nerves. I should come here more often; now I don't think I'll ever leave. Soccer is nice.

Of course, this was Daisuke's game as well, and I start to think about him again and again and I can't help it. I hate him, but I can't see him deliberately breaking our friendship over something so trivial as a girl—even though you certainly aren't trivial.

So I wonder if maybe you did something. Are you so desperate to get me off your back that you would distract me? Hurt yourself? Hurt me? Seemed crazy this morning, but now I'm not so sure. I hate blaming you for anything, and you know that—but I just don't know.

I can't see why you're afraid of me. I mean, I can—but I don't think you would've ever cared about mere physicality. Of course, physicality was the highest wall, right from the beginning.

I didn't do anything wrong—right?

---

Hikari woke up, and Tailmon was right beside her, and Tailmon knew she hadn't slept very much, if at all. Hikari rolled off the couch and smacked the floor. Tailmon winced, but Hikari ignored her, knowing that she probably deserved that.

Tailmon looked at the clock… far too early for anything. She wished Hikari would just roll back up and sleep away the pain, but she knew she was up for good.

"What happened?"

"Well, after you ran from the dance club, I guess you ran into Daisuke, and then left for home."

Hikari groaned. "Oh, yeah…

"What did you do to him?"

"Slashed at his face." Tailmon looked at her claws as if they weren't even a part of her, as if they were some foreign body that she needed to get rid of. She sighed.

~~~

Daisuke stood over Hikari, laughing, as she rolled and squirmed and tried to get up. Daisuke put his foot over her chest and held her down, still he laughed.

~~~

Daisuke pulled Hikari close, and kissed her, and she sighed—except that his tongue was made of fire, and Tailmon felt the pain, and shrieked.

~~~

"Did he deserve it?"

Hikari shook her head, and Tailmon looked away. She asked the same question, "What did **you** do to him?"

And Tailmon listened as Hikari told her about kissing him, then being kissed back; feelings of guilt, of pain, of sorrow, and of terror; and how she'd almost certainly hurt Veemon again.

~~~

Tailmon held her claw right in front of Daisuke's face, and he squirmed and tried to get away, except that her other paw held him tightly around the neck, and he was choking, and she was scratching him, and he was bleeding, bleeding crimson love for the two of them, but she didn't care—

~~~

Tailmon sighed. _When shit hits the fan_… "What now?"

Hikari looked away. "I don't know. I'm so tired of hurting them. You fix it, all I ever do is wrong." And she slumped, silently cursing herself.

"Don't say that." Tailmon hopped onto the couch, and Hikari rolled up off the floor and sat beside her. "You saved his life, I doubt that hurt him."

---

Daisuke woke up, and felt disoriented. Suddenly he covered in something, something cold, and he couldn't breathe for half a second. He rolled left, then right, and couldn't tell which way was up. Daisuke fell to the floor, banged his head, and cried out, "Veemon? **Veemon**!" while stars danced around his vision.

Silence, and Daisuke paused. _What the…_

"Oh. Right." And his heart fell.

Veemon wouldn't answer him today. He pulled the sheets from his head and looked around the dark room. He was covered in a cold sweat, but was chilled for other reasons.

Daisuke turned to Veemon's unused bed and closed his eyes. It was early, and Veemon would normally be sound asleep—actually, Veemon tended to snore.

And it wasn't a normal snore, either. Of course, it had his ordinary, higher-pitched voice, and a hint of his fading lisp. It also tended to shudder—his snore was choppy. Sometimes he would moan, and he would get louder and louder, until suddenly he would belch, take a deep breath, and sigh in relief.

Daisuke would kept awake for hours on end before he'd end up kicking or smacking Veemon—gently, of course—to make him roll onto his belly.

Usually, Daisuke would be at his breaking point right about now.

Of course, that was before the flight of the Ouryuudamon, and the Digimentaling Up with Hikari. Still, Veemon should still be here—maybe sharing a bed with Daisuke for support, or for comfort; maybe crying softly in his sleep; or having a love torn nightmare, which would prompt the rest of the house to wear earplugs and fold their pillows over their head—and Daisuke shouldn't be finding himself longing for whatever nightly disturbance Veemon had planned, natural or otherwise.

He crept back to his bed, but knew sleep wouldn't come. So he ended up thinking of Veemon again, and of Tailmon and Hikari and Koushiro, and of how this was all Koushiro's damned fault. If Koushiro hadn't sent them on that damned adventure… It was also Miyako's fault, for looking for excitement, for adventure… And Takeru's, for breaking up with Hikari—and Hikari's, for being full of lifesaving light.

Daisuke rolled over, and stared blankly at the alarm clock, and how it had advanced a mere twenty minutes since the precious inspection.

Daisuke realized, suddenly, that it was all his fault, and had been all along: for not giving Veemon enough support and energy during the fight; for not being there all the time, during his sinking depression; and for the fiasco at the dance club. He didn't dare get mad at Hikari now, not with how fragile Veemon was…

~~~

Veemon shined in the sunlight, but he winced as a giant soccer ball rose up from nowhere and shattered his vase-shaped body; he crashed to the ground, ripping into a million shards.

~~~

Daisuke shook his head and looked back at Veemon's clean bed, and he was alone for the rest of his waking moments—until he finally fell asleep; then he had disturbing dreams of white light and empty spaces to keep him company.

---

Daisuke was awake by the time his mother poked her head in to wake him. With the sudden sound, thoughts started materializing in his otherwise empty, non-existent consciousness, and he sighed.

_Veemon's gone. It's all her fault. Why did Hikari do that? Hikari was pretty upset about Veemon. Wonder if she really doesn't feel anything for him._ A flurry of thoughts slammed into him, and before he could sort them, his mom told him that he would be late for school.

Daisuke scowled, and found himself putting on clothes and eating breakfast. He was so upset at himself and at Hikari that he was halfway to school before he realized his shirt was not only backwards but also inside out, and he rushed to the restroom as soon as he had arrived.

School flew by fast, and Daisuke found that he couldn't remember much of what he'd tried to learn. Not that that wasn't customary.

Math helped him: as he watched the symbols and hieroglyphics mold into the blackboard, and the teacher's words fade to nothingness, his brain followed; he was able to forget for about an hour or so. Then the bell rang and Daisuke was forced back into reality.

Japanese, on the other hand, didn't help nearly so much: they were reading short stories with morals and Daisuke felt like throwing the hardcover book at the teacher's face. He didn't; but the urge was there.

The rest of the day was a blur. He returned home, walking through an unusually hot sun, to read an email from Koushiro, an apology for how he'd acted. Daisuke sighed: he knew Koushiro meant well.

Daisuke soon found himself face to face with his problem, of which he suddenly realized the capacity. He counted off on his fingers: "Vee-kun hates me. Vee-kun's gone. Hikari is a whore, and it's probably my fault for forcing Veemon to wear that stupid bowtie. Oh yeah, Tailmon wants my head on a stake."

"Hikari's not a whore," Veemon's voice said, and Daisuke sighed. _I know…_

But how much had she been offering at the mall? That was something Daisuke didn't want to know. Now, Hikari was probably at home, crying, and Tailmon was most likely plotting ways to remove Daisuke's body from its extremities… Daisuke let his mind wander, but he didn't like where it went.

Tailmon hated him. Which meant that Hikari hated him, and of course Miyako and the others, once they found out, would want him dead as well. First Takeru, now him—Daisuke wondered if Hikari was cursed, then he shook his head and remembered that his whole life had been cursed since day one.

Daisuke knew he had to make things right with the two of them—even if it involved pain. He knew, but didn't know how to go about doing it. A card would be tacky… Taichi wouldn't let him in the door without a black eye… Nor would Tailmon… He knew e-mails were cold—after all, how had Koushiro seemed after his apology but cold and indifferent?

But Daisuke had to do something. The email from Koushiro brought back memories from their meeting, and Daisuke pondered for a while.

Talking to himself was something Daisuke was fond of doing. "He said that Hikari Digimentaled Veemon, and that I could to do the same for Tailmon."

~~~

Lynxmon, a tall, fiery cat of courage, stood proud against many dark, sinister enemies, and Daisuke stood behind her, a smirk on his face, his arms crossed. He wasn't afraid of her flames: they wouldn't hurt him if she didn't want them to. But to her opponents, they were deadly.

~~~

"That would be cool. Or hot, like it is now… But maybe Bitmon…"

~~~

Bitmon, pink and cute, ran across the ground, and Daisuke found himself laughing as he and the rabbit sped past other Digimon, too slow for them… He sighed.

~~~

Daisuke sighed, and wondered if Tailmon would ever let him Digimental her—not likely, he realized, after recalling how devastated he'd been after Veemon had Digimentaled into Gargomon. _Still…_

"Veemon certainly seemed to enjoy it as Gargomon. And Hikari would feel better if I showed her how much we all still care about her."

Daisuke started thinking—a dangerous thing. He knew that he had the ability to Evolve his Digimon at will. He also knew of several Digimon who would be able to give him that will. He cursed the heat from the outside.

He wondered. _Should I try to Digimental Up Tailmon?_

Daisuke frowned. Tailmon would never willingly allow Daisuke to Evolve her, for his pride or not. Hikari might not like it either.

"Of course they wouldn't like it. I wouldn't like it."

Daisuke was firm as he said that. He returned to his homework, but that was boring, and it was very warm outside. He sighed. He had to do something. He was running out of options.

_No, I won't!_ He realized he could do it without being obvious.

_I can't._ Tailmon wouldn't even know. Just trick her into saving Daisuke…

Daisuke swooned in the heat, his eyes suddenly very heavy. Images of Hikari appeared out of nowhere, and flew past him, blurring the room around him.

Tailmon: no longer Tailmon, no longer just Hikari's. Just like Veemon.

He trembled, he was sweating, but it was cold. He shivered. 

~~~

Maildramon. She stood proud and tall, her golden armor gleaming in the morning sun. As the darkness receded, Daisuke felt a growing sense of pride, and he ended up climbing on her back and soaring through the sky, white puffy clods floating lazily above and below them. Daisuke smiled—

~~~

_Can I?_ He took a deep breath, and the world righted itself, and the answer seemed straightforward and true.

---

The phone rang, suddenly, and though the ringing was a welcome change from the sounds of Hikari's silent sobs, Tailmon jumped and felt slightly irritated. Whomever it was that would dare to disturb them right now…

The person on the end didn't make her feel much better.

"What do you want, Daisuke?"

"Um…"

Of course, Tailmon knew what he was about to say, and all at once she realized that she didn't need to hear it.

"I'm sorry, Tailmon-kun. For everything—"

"Don't bother—"

"—And I need to talk to Hikari, if she'll go for it."

Tailmon shook her head, and held the receiver close so there was no chance of him hearing Hikari's grief. "No, she doesn't want to."

She sighed. "But, thanks. She knows how you feel, and so do I. I know what happened—I think."

Daisuke huffed. "Even I don't know what happened… Still. I want to make it up to the both of you.

"I feel awful for what I said—and my face hurts."

Tailmon felt a bead of sweat drop down her cheek. She'd given him some good scratches, indeed—right on the face. "Ha ha… What do you mean, 'make it up' to us?"

Daisuke waited.

_He must be desperate, trying to fix this mess we're all in now—and he doesn't even have an idea of how to do this._ Still, she waited for his answer, which took a long time coming.

"Um… Well, maybe you and I could go for a walk."

Tailmon blinked, and looked at the receiver, trying to view his expression, see if he was lying or joking or serious. "Huh? A walk?"

"Yeah. I guess some things were said—but some things need to be said as well."

"Well…"

Hikari chose that moment to interrupt. "Tailmon? Who is it?" she asked quietly from her room, and Tailmon covered the receiver.

"No one, onesan. Try and rest, Hikari-kun."

Hikari fell silent.

"So, what do you say, Tailmon? Give me a chance?"

"I don't know. Where were you thinking?"

"I dunno…" and he was silent for a few moments. "Maybe the Digital World?"

"Why there? And why not bring Ken and Wormmon?"

Daisuke was either very unprepared for this conversation—or he was reaching for a reason, thinking something up on the spot. "Well, I haven't seen Veemon since… the dance… and I think he might be there somewhere.

"And it's nice there.

"And you're an adult, so I'd be safe, and so would you, and Hikari wouldn't have to come.

"And I don't need to talk to Ken—"

"Alright! Fine, you win—**if** Hikari's okay with it."

---

The Digital Transit was colorful that day. Daisuke soared, with the bright, binary Tunnel surrounding him, transporting him, protecting him. Outside, Koushiro said once, one could get lost and fragmented—to which Daisuke had replied, "Yes, one could," and he had sounded very pretentious.

Though in reality mere milliseconds passed, for Daisuke the voyage lasted twenty minutes.

As Daisuke approached the Primary Junction, he concentrated hard on his chosen destination—ahead, the Tunnel's right wall disintegrated and reformed off the side in a new destination, while the fragmented particles formed in front, creating a wall. He turned, though it required neither will nor energy of his own. Above, the brilliant colors molded from greens and yellows to grays and browns.

This corridor was more crowded: there were several other passengers with their own tubes side by side with each other: many Monster, some Human. Koushiro, having finished with his safety lecture, had then continued to say that a genius Chosen at an Institution in America had programmed a way to use the Real World Gates as both Startgate and Endgate, so that one could travel from America to Japan in under a second—to which Daisuke had responded that it sounded like another evil Kaiser was coming soon, laughing.

Looking back, Daisuke realized that he might have hurt Koushiro's feelings… he sighed.

A few more Junctions, and Daisuke emerged in a flash of light and a silent roar that energized him. His clothes were different, and his smile broad—for once. Beside him appeared Tailmon a fraction of a second later. She blinked, and then looked around; then her eyes stopped as she perceived him, and he had to look away for a moment—she wouldn't care for his plan at all.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Tailmon sighed, and Daisuke turned back to look at her.

"Why am I here, Dai-kun?"

Now Daisuke found himself once more at a loss for words. He hadn't had time to plan this far ahead. "Um… Well, I wanted to talk to you about… stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah. Stuff—I mean, I've been thinking a lot lately about how Veemon Digimentaled Up with Hikari. I don't know how he did it—or whether I like it."

Tailmon nodded, and said, "Do you know where he is?"

Daisuke shook his head, looking at his feet.

"Cheer up. We'll find him. And you can talk about whatever's bothering you. Consider it 'making up' for scratching you."

"Thanks. You have very sharp claws."

Tailmon chuckled, and flashed the razor-sharps in front of her face. "I trim them every week." She asked where Veemon was likely to be, and Daisuke replied that Veemon would likely be at Primary Village.

"But… I don't know which way that is."

Tailmon led the way.

---

"Tailmon—what's it like?"

Tailmon looked to him as they walked down a path. "What's what like?"

"Evolving. What does it feel like?"

Tailmon smiled. "Well, its… good. Really good. Like you turn around and find your long-lost best friend running up to you. Or lover." Her smile grew sly. "Actually, it's more like making up with your long lost lover."

Daisuke smiled. "That good? Well—why do you stay like this, then? I mean, if you have the energy, wouldn't you spend a lot of time Evolving and Devolving?"

"Who says I don't?"

And again, Daisuke had to smile.

"Actually, more than the energy—it's need. We don't do it if we don't need to—because it's sacred, almost. Why bother if you do it all the time? Where would the 'special' go?"

"I guess I see your point."

They walked some more. The sky above was clouding up, and Daisuke could see rain way off to the distance, but it was moving away, and he didn't feel worried.

"Does Veemon feel this way? When he Evolves, I mean?"

"I suppose. I mean, some Digimon never Evolve because it causes them excruciating pain—or they only do it for their partners, when they need to." She winced. "Sort of like… when Taichi Evolved Greymon into SkullGreymon, only all of his or her Evolutions are like that. Not pretty, sometimes necessary. But yeah, I've talked to Veemon. He likes Evolving—especially because he gets to show off for you, Daisuke-kun.

"You know, he thinks the world of you, Daisuke. I wouldn't be surprised if the moment he sees you he latches onto your legs and forgets this whole… incident."

Daisuke shook his head, and stopped walking, letting Tailmon get a few steps ahead. "I don't know about that. I betrayed him, kissing Hikari—and kissing back."

Tailmon walked back to him, with a disapproving set of pursed lips. "You wait, Dai-kun. You wait."

Daisuke bent over and gave Tailmon a hug, to which she grudgingly returned the favor. Actually, she was nice, and whispered, "It'll be okay. Veemon will get Hikari—I can feel it. Just a little more time is needed."

Daisuke considered this, and let go.

"Anyways. When I evolve, a surge of energy flows through my body—how can I explain it? Have you ever licked a battery?"

Veemon had tricked him into doing just that. He sighed, nodding.

"Well, like that, only it's not electricity, it's something else. Maybe not pleasure, but just as nice. Then I look down at my body and for a split second I can see everything—all around me, up down, left and right, outside and **inside**. I see my original body, and the new one. Tailmon and Angewomon, for example. Or Salamon and Tailmon. Then the energy is gone, replaced with a new consciousness and body."

He thought of another question. "Who are you when you Evolve?"

Tailmon paused, considering the question. "I'm Tailmon, mostly. All my forms share the same memories, but that's it. When I'm Salamon I react to the same situation differently than Angewomon would, but I remember it all the same."

"So Chibimon wouldn't feel so bad about Hikari?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Or maybe Chibimon would be worse off—not being able to understand Hikari's point of view at all. At least Veemon is mature enough to find mature ways to deal with his rejections." And she looked away as she spoke.

---

I'm in pain—not only are my knuckles bleeding, and my horn dented, but I'm cut on the inside and there's a dead ModokiBetamon in front of me and I can't seem to figure out why she won't frag—nor can I remember exactly how I killed her. I don't even know if she attacked me first.

---

Daisuke sighed: somehow he doubted that Veemon could deal with this. Even Daisuke wasn't able to deal with rejections very well. He'd certainly received a lot of rejections—most from Hikari herself. Hikari was a rejecting-type of person, he realized, then shook the thought from his mind.

Yet Veemon was still deeply head-over-heels for Hikari, while Daisuke had long before let go. Daisuke had never really been in love—only a schoolboy infatuation.

So it was different, which meant… _Veemon still has a chance._

---

They rounded a bend, and all at once this place was familiar to Daisuke. His eyes shot open. He remembered… this was the place. He frantically searched his memories—who was it?

No time for that.

"Tailmon?"

"Yes?"

"What does your Tail Ring do?" Of course, Daisuke knew the answer to that already.

"It makes me a very powerful Adult Digimon." She narrowed her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Can I see it?"

The bushes rustled, but Daisuke tried to ignore them.

"I guess. Let me sit down, though."

Tailmon sat, and she pulled off her Tail Ring and handed it to Daisuke. He examined the golden Ring, and looked on the inside, then asked what the markings meant.

"No idea. I can't read them, and never bothered to find out."

Daisuke tossed the Ring in the air, planning on catching it—

"Actually, it's pretty cool—"

"No, don't—"

They were both interrupted by a thundering shake of the ground, and by a dark giant rumbling out from the trees to their left.

---

The following string of events passed so quickly that Tailmon had to piece them together after the small fight.

It started with a large Dark Digimon thundering out of the forest line and shaking the earth. Daisuke stumbled on his feet, and her Ring went rolling. The Digimon turned to face them, and Tailmon later recognized it as a DarkTyrannomon.

DarkTyrannomon roared, a deep, guttural roar that caused the trees to shake, and their leaves to fall off and fly away. Tailmon immediately jumped in front of Daisuke, planning on easily defeating the minor Adult.

Tailmon jumped up and slashed at the DarkTyrannomon's face—

Her Ring of Power rolled along the ground—

Tailmon was thrown to the ground. _Okay_, she thought, groggily, as she struggled to get up. _Plan B_. "Tailmon!" she cried. "Evolve to…"

There was a slight glow, but nothing thrilling, and Daisuke was lifted up by the DarkTyrannomon and thrown into the bushes. He groaned, and cried out, "Help! Tailmon!"

Tailmon was still Tailmon, not Angewomon, and all at once she began to fear for them both. She looked around wildly, trying to figure out what to do.

The Tail Ring rolled around, spun on its point, and turned towards Tailmon.

"Tailmon! Digimental up! You have to!"

DarkTyrannomon picked Daisuke up again and opened his jaws. Tailmon paled, then felt a cold object roll up to her feet.

Tailmon quickly grabbed the Ring of Power and returned it to its place, and cried, "Daisuke!" Now she was mad.

The DarkTyrannomon was soon dispatched, and Daisuke fell to the ground, panting. He looked up at her, and she towered over him, tapping her foot in impatience.

"I told you not to do that."

"No, you were about to… tell…" He frowned. "Sorry. Won't happen again." He rolled over and tried to pick himself up.

"That DarkTyrannomon left pretty quickly, once it realized I had my Ring of Power again."

He sat up, looking towards the path that the DarkTyrannomon had left in its wake.

"Yeah. He was scared; you had him good."

"Daisuke?"

"Yes?"

"Few other Digimon know about my Ring of Power."

"…" Daisuke sweat-dropped.

Tailmon sighed, and swatted him over the head.

---****

Veemon returned to Primary village later that morning. A crowd of Fresh Digimon poured around him, but he shrugged them away, meaning only to sulk in some dark corner behind the nursery. The Fresh found him again and he left, but soon the entire village knew of his return.

Veemon looked up, away from the bouncy, energetic crowd of Fresh Level One Digimon and observed the sky: it was cloudy above, and beyond the clouds he could see the streamers in the air: Digital Streams of data, passing from place to place at dizzying speeds.

He noticed something odd, though: many of the Digital Streams seemed to bend around when they hit the edge of the Village, and few were entering now, and they reminded him of people in the hospital during a recent viral epidemic—quarantined? Maybe that's what Daisuke had called it. He sighed.

---

Daisuke was quiet for a while, and Tailmon kept an eye on him. Despite "dismissing" the incident—she sighed—Tailmon was still very angry with Daisuke. Of course, Tailmon knew, he had been trying to get her to Digimental up, and for a brief moment she'd considered leaving him here, alone, but that would've been cruel, and she wanted to see Veemon as well.

Well, maybe. Tailmon wasn't totally sure if she wanted to see Veemon yet. Just thinking of him made her think of the dance, of all the fun he had been having, having with her. She'd wrapped her tail around him, and pressed her body to his. In one corner of her mind, she wondered if she'd enjoyed it too much. The pumping of the speaker cones, the hormones flying everywhere, the rubbing of her fur against his rubbery lizard skin—had it been too good? Tailmon wasn't sure.

Nor was she sure that Daisuke had really planned to get them both attacked by anyone. In fact, there were few DarkTyrannomon that would conspire **with** a Chosen Child, so… And Tailmon knew that even if Daisuke had managed to do this, he meant well. Daisuke probably only wanted to let Tailmon discover her own potential. At least, that's how he would explain it. Daisuke certainly didn't want to hurt her, and DarkTyrannomon were low on her list of threats.

Tailmon guessed that she wasn't really mad at him now, and in reality, Daisuke was very sweet, if not a little persistent. Like a puppy. She smiled, a small smile; and hoped he wouldn't try to get her to Digimental Up again. They might both end up with a little more than a few bruises.

---

Hikari vegged out in front of the TV, trying to put her problems into perspective. She wasn't dying, or living on the streets outside, or some refugee—only she had a lizard with a love lust for her and friends who left her. Well, Tailmon had asked before leaving, and Daisuke had tried to apologize, and she **had** saved Veemon's life… she sighed, and the television stopped being sufficient. She turned it off, but all it left in its wake were memories of strobe lights and Daisuke's face wrought with surprise.

Her fault, she knew it, and she couldn't punish the others for it.

At the same time, she couldn't do anything about it at the moment, so she couldn't blame herself and lock herself in a cage in a tiny portion of her mind either. And sitting in front of the blank TV didn't cut it; she stood up and stretched her legs, felt a head rush, sat down for a few moments, then tried again.

Confident in her standing skills she attempted walking and soon found herself in front of her computer. A few new e-mails, mostly junk, so she hit the button and deleted them. Her daily activities complete, she was again pressed face to face with the dilemma.

But she already knew she had to see him. She just wasn't sure if she was sure. Maybe Veemon wouldn't want to see her again; maybe she didn't want to see him or Daisuke or both. Maybe right now she needed to see her mom, and talk.

Well, her mother wasn't home at the moment, so she turned to the next best thing—which turned out to be the worst thing.

"Niisan?"

"Yes?"

"I need to talk."

Taichi sighed. "Alright, I knew this day would come."

"You did?"

"Yes. Hikari, there's a time in every girl's life when she starts to notice some changes, in her body and her mind."

"Oh, God! Shut up!"

"Ha ha!" Taichi laughed. "Alright, fine. What's wrong?"

Hikari looked around his room, which was actually their room. The window was open, and a warm breeze was coming in. It was actually quite soothing. Despite this, she felt suddenly very cold, and couldn't explain it.

"Hikari?"

"Oh. I…" she blushed. "How would you feel if… someone you were deep friends with… started liking you… but it wouldn't work because…" She found trouble forming her words.

"Because?"

"…Because he's a… a Digi… Damn it--It's Veemon!"

Taichi took a deep breath. "Veemon… likes you? As in, **likes** you?"

Hikari hung her head, and slowly told her elder brother about saving his life, then him saving hers—twice, then about the dance. It was a story that she seemed to tell far too often.

"Is this why he came over here with flowers and a bowtie? Kuso," he cursed silently, "I thought he was here for Tailmon."

"He should've been. This isn't how it's supposed to be!" she cried out, and Taichi recoiled a little. "He's a Digimon! He's supposed to fall in love with Tailmon; he's always liked her! Not a Human!"

"Calm down, Imoto!"

"I can't deal with these feelings! I can't love him." And she collapsed onto Taichi, and cursed herself for always crying. She was acting like Veemon.

"I certainly don't know what you're going through—it would be like Piyomon confessing to loving me: I just can't imagine it. But Veemon-kun really loves you?"

She nodded, and held onto his chest, hugging hard for support. "How did it feel, to love someone?"

"You mean Sora-chan? I don't know." He frowned.

"I never really realized that we were in love, Hikari. It's not really something that I want to talk about, though, even if I could help you. But as for Veemon, you should probably see him, and apologize. I don't think you handled the situation very well."

"Neither did you, when you and Sora gmff—"

He clamped his hand over her mouth, and suddenly he was staring at her, with hatred and fear in his eyes. There was no one else at home at the moment, so he slowly let go. "What are you talking about, Hikari?"

Taichi and Sora… She sighed. "I just don't think you're in a position to be telling me what's involved in handling a situation, Niisan."

He slumped, and looked out the window. "Sorry. Go see Koushiro, he'll let you into the Digital World."

---

Daisuke rubbed his sides and groaned silently. His plan to get Tailmon to Digimental Up wasn't going so well. He had a backup, but wasn't so sure that this one would be any less painful—actually, he knew it could land him in some serious hurt. He groaned again.

Tailmon stood behind him, watching him carefully, lest he try to take her Ring of Power or do something stupid. Of course, Daisuke did stupid things all the time, so… He smiled. They stood beside a large rock wall, and to their left, a cliff.

~~~

Daisuke held to the edge of the cliff face, the bridge broken from underneath him, and he was scared—Veemon couldn't reach him, and Vee was going to lose his balance as well… Veemon made a desperate grab for his buddy and fell over the side, taking Daisuke along with him. They yelled, and it was only a river at the bottom that saved them.

And Veemon still wouldn't Evolve, and Hikari would never be impressed.

~~~

Daisuke praised the powers above that kept Tailmon from learning about that particular series of events, long ago, just after "The Kaiser Days," as he referred to them.

He knew that cliffs weren't really good ways of getting people to Evolve for you. Of course, he wasn't doing this to impress Hikari anymore. He was doing this to get Tailmon to forgive him. At least, he hoped Tailmon would forgive him when she Digimentaled Up. Tailmon had actually said the words, but he knew she didn't really mean them.

And right now, she was tapping her foot and looking around, suspicious of his every move.

Daisuke sighed and looked to his left, out towards the breath-taking view of the valley. A low cloud cover had descended, and it was very chilly out now. The valley seemed to have been carved out of the flat, boring landscape by some God—above the wall to his right was nothing but forest, flat forest. He looked down: a long way down. The fall was too far for him to comprehend, and with the cloud cover he couldn't even see the bottom, and had no idea if there would be a river to save him lest he fall.

~~~

Daisuke screamed for help, and Tailmon looked down to him. A look of understanding was all it took, and a look of apology, then Daisuke was falling, his only handhold crumbling while he sped towards the unseen ground below. A flash of light, and Nefertimon was below him, slowing his fall, catching him, saving him. He smiled.

~~~

Daisuke sighed. No way would Tailmon be able to save him that fast, and Daisuke had no intention of pretending to fall. Though the other side wasn't more than a football field's length away, the drop was sudden and sharp, and he would have a long time to scream before the green flora spiked up towards him, impaling him on their razor-sharp cones.

He shuddered.

Daisuke looked ahead: there was a wooden plank bridge that crossed the valley—ravine?—and though it looked sturdy, it might have been a suitable candidate for his misadventure he had planned. One little snip, maybe two, and the bridge would be weakened enough to snap under his weight, making it look like a genuine accident.

~~~

Daisuke called Tailmon over, he found a crossing. She approached with apprehension, and her fears were well placed as the bridge ropes snapped under their combined weight and they started to fall, and there was a flash of light, and Nefertimon was below him, slowing his fall, catching him, saving him. He smiled.

~~~

Again, not enough time, and Tailmon wouldn't be foolish enough to fall for that. Even Daisuke could recognize a plan that dumb. Why he had assumed it would work on Veemon was beyond him at the moment.

He sighed, pointed out how beautiful the view was, then continued on their journey to the nearest entry to Primary Village.

---

Hikari's journey through the digital gate was uneventful and she found herself a mere hundred meters from where Daisuke and Tailmon were. Miyako's D3 at hand, she followed the little dot on her screen.

---

Daisuke turned to look towards the summit of the mountain they were walking along, looking up at the steep slope that continued forever. It looked none too stable—at least, that's what Daisuke hoped.

Tailmon followed his gaze, and then frowned as she sensed someone approaching.

Daisuke paused. _Tailmon said she forgave me. Should I really do this?_

_—Getting her to Digimental Up would make her very happy, and she'd really be a friend._

_—But if this doesn't work, she'll hate for the rest of my life._

_—She's already close, and this can't fail. Look around, there's nowhere to run, and she can't hit them all away in her Adult form. But Nefertimon could fly me away, and take me to Primary Village a lot quicker than walking._

_—I do miss Vee-kun._

With new resolve, Daisuke quietly pressed a button on his D-Terminal, and started turning away from Tailmon, who was looking a ways down the path. Daisuke noticed and followed her gaze. To his horror, there was someone walking down the path towards them, waving his/her arms and trying to get her attention.

Tailmon cried out, "Onesan!"

Daisuke winced, and knew this wouldn't go well at all—

Hikari ran up towards them—

There was a large blast—

And they looked up to see a wall of snow and rock starting to form at the top of the mountain face.

"Tailmon!" Hikari cried out. She'd seen it too.

Tailmon looked back to Daisuke, then ran to Hikari and there was a flash of light, then Angewomon was there, and Daisuke sighed as he was picked up and flown away in Angewomon's grasp, beside a relieved-looking Hikari.

_Well, at least Hikari looks better now._

---

Angewomon set them down near Primary Village, and Devolved. She looked at Daisuke with a glare, and tried to lunge at him. Hikari held her back, but only just.

"Tailmon! What has gotten into you?"

"Him!" she snarled, and slashed at him, though she was a good two feet too far away. "He's tried to get me killed twice today, and I'd bet he has more plans for us!"

Daisuke looked away, not wanting to see Hikari's expression.

"I'd probably deserve it…" Hikari said quietly. She frowned, and gasped. "Daisuke! You can't!"

"Why not?" he wondered, in a distant voice.

"Because even though Veemon's gone, suicide isn't the way!"

He whipped around. "Suicide?" He laughed. "You think I'm suicidal? Jeez, Hikari, I'm trying to get Tailmon to Digimental up! It made Veemon so happy when you two did it, but no-o-o! I can't help Tailmon, can I?"

"What do you mean? He hated it!"

"And it's not up to you, Daisuke, to get me to Digimental Up. I'll do it when I want to, with or without you."

Daisuke turned on Tailmon. "But you'll never get to turn into Lynxmon or Bitmon or Maildramon! Don't you want to? You told me how good it feels to Evolve, remember?"

"Hey," Hikari scolded. "You can't control Tailmon. Did you really come here to find Veemon at all?"

"Of course I did! But I thought I might as well… um…"

"Kill two birds with one stone?" Hikari guessed, sneering.

Daisuke looked away and kept walking.

---

The walk to Primary Village was quiet, and neither Tailmon nor Hikari would look at Daisuke, nor would he look back at them. Hikari and Tailmon whispered to each other, while Daisuke concentrated on finding the right paths and getting them there. The though of missing Veemon much longer was becoming unbearable, since he had just lost another two friends.

They would cool down, and realize he'd just been trying to help, and they'd know they had been in no real danger—

"Daisuke!" Hikari cried out. "You got Tailmon attacked by a DarkTyrannomon? How dare you!"

"He attacked me too, Hikari! Almost ate me too!"

Hikari stuck her nose in the air, and Daisuke, mad as ever, turned back to the task at hand.

He rounded a bend and found a clearing. Ahead was a pair of train tracks, similar to others around the Digital World. This, at least, was familiar to him—all he had to do was wait. Eventually, a train would pass them—not that Daisuke or Hikari or even Tailmon would even see it. But it would make a lot of noise, and when the gates lift, they could walk through to Primary Village. He sat by the side of the Railroad, listening for the Train.

"Don't sit there, Daisuke," Tailmon said quietly. "The Train has a habit of sneaking up on people. You wouldn't want to get run over, would you?"

He sighed, and pretended to ignore her, but stood up and walked a few feet just the same.

Just in time, too, because a Train suddenly whooshed past with great speed and an even greater roar and Daisuke had to forcibly avoid their gaze. The gates lifted, the blinkers stopped, and they walked forward into the land where Primary Village was.

"I told you."

"Oh, shut up, Tailmon. I've had enough of your I'm-better-than-you attitude. You know that?"

"Fuck you, Daisuke."

Hikari gasped, suppressing a small smile.

"Just Fuck Off. You tried to get me killed—**you know that?!**"

Daisuke resisted the urge to hit her, and turned to Primary Village. What he saw took the argument out of his mind entirely.

_Seems they've built a wall… or something…_ And he was right, partly. The wall was obscuring their view, and as one they all looked up, finding that the wall continued for some while, and they couldn't see the top. The wall acted like snow glass, the kind Daisuke had in his bathroom that let light in but blurred everything. Primary Village was blurry. But it wasn't solid like snow glass—rather, it was almost fluidic, though try as hard as he could he couldn't make the wall budge one inch. Things that were close were blurred the least.

And it blocked sound, it seemed, because though there was definite movement he could hear no noise from within. He could see something red flare up from inside, and wondered if the Fresh Digimon were having fun with Flamedramon, or some fireworks.

"I should never have come," Tailmon muttered, bringing Daisuke back to the argument.

"Calm down, onesan," Hikari said quietly.

"No! I should hurt him back."

"I hurt you? I was trying to help you!"

Hikari rounded on him. "You don't choose to get her into situations like that, Daisuke."

"You think I need your help?" Tailmon cried. "You need my help! You need Digimon to _protect_ you." She laughed. "I should have shredded you at the mall—you deserved it."

"Guys, please!" Hikari cried, trying to put herself into the middle.

Daisuke slid to the side. "I didn't do anything at the party! She kissed me," he accused, pointing at Hikari but not taking his eyes off of Tailmon.

"Guys!"

Tailmon ignored her. "She had every right."

"Tailmon! Daisuke! Stop it!"

"I hope you never Evolve again."

"Daisuke!"

"I hope Veemon never forgives you," Tailmon hissed.

"Tailmon!" Hikari stepped in between them again, but this time, Daisuke shoved her to the side and glared at Tailmon.

"Go ahead," Tailmon taunted. "Punch me. Veemon will hate you for-e-ver…"

Daisuke pulled back, thoughts leaving his head. He saw her, laughing at him, at all the stupid mistakes he'd ever made, and the others were there, laughing as well. Ken, beating him at soccer, and Takeru, better than him at basketball. Hikari had always liked Takeru more than him.

Tailmon closed her eyes, but kept the smile on her face—

Daisuke swung, a small drop of spittle flinging from his mouth, and he snarled—

Hikari winced, blocking her eyes with her hands—

Tailmon started humming, and she kept her large, faked smile—

WHUMPFF! The sound was deafening, and for a second, Tailmon felt as if she had really been punched. Hikari imagined Daisuke had hit herself, accidentally, and her ears cried out in pain. Daisuke flew through the air, convinced he had done something terribly wrong.

Hikari and Tailmon were thrown to the ground. Daisuke hit a tree, and was bent around, his stomach screaming. His ears were ringing, and he could taste iron and salt—he was bleeding now, and as he hit the ground he put a hand to his face and felt a cut on his right cheek, and it was leaking blood down his face. He pulled himself off the ground and clutched his stomach. Hikari's D3 fell out of his pocket.

_Did I do that?_ Daisuke wondered to himself, but one look in the direction of the blast made his heart stop cold.

Another orange flare was erupting in Primary Village, only much larger now, and it certainly wasn't a fireworks explosion.

Hikari gasped, and tried to look closer, tried to peer through the snow glass-like wall.

THUMP. Splat. Hikari screamed, and the others rushed over.

Hikari fell backwards, and as Daisuke and Tailmon dropped to catch her, they caught a glimpse of something that had hit the wall—and stuck. Daisuke and Tailmon screamed in horror.

However, Daisuke had at first though it was some sort of reflection—a twisted reflection, maybe, but still not real. A face had hit the wall—only it wasn't a whole face.

The ground tilted, pitched forward, and Daisuke threw his arms out to balance, and to stop the spinning, and he feared fainting. As the part of a face slid down the wall it left a red trail of fleshy bits and blood. One eye was missing—or rather it was one eye, a nose, and part of a pair of lips that had been torn off of someone, with a clump of scalp attached to the top. Someone had suffered a painful death—or was still suffering. He heard Tailmon scream, saw her turn around out of the corner of his eye, but he looked on in fear and apprehension. The face, or piece of face, was frozen just as it had been during the blast, which had most certainly torn it off of whomever it belonged to.

And it had been fixed with a look of surprise, a look of fear, and a look of defeat. The face-piece slid a few more feet to the bottom of the ground and landed with a faint splat, just barely audible through the wall. It promptly exploded into data.

And now that Daisuke listened hard, he could hear screams—bone chilling screams crying out from the Village of Infants. And the air smelled of smoke.

He looked up. The blast had torn—or something like torn—a hole in the wall. Digital Streams were pouring out of the wall, and right away, in a moment of clarity, Daisuke knew that whomever it was that was attacking the Village had erected the wall to keep them from getting detected. Only now…

There was another explosion, and suddenly waves of heat hit them, as well as sound, deafening sound, and a hole opened up right in front of them. With no thought to his safety Daisuke threw himself in and found that the other two had followed. Now the wall no longer blurred their vision; he and the others looked on in horror at the destruction that was unfolding in front of their eyes.

There were fires, large fires, and Digimon were screaming. Buildings destroyed, and he looked over, the school was gone as well… There was a dark pillar of smoke rising into the air, and he cold smell death. The grass beneath his feet was scorched. As the three nursed their bruises and walked slowly up to the edge of the destruction, Hikari looked behind and exclaimed, "The hole is gone!" And it was.

Without caring how they were supposed to get out, Daisuke began searching for Veemon. _Veemon has to be here, fighting, trying to save baby Digimon_, he reasoned. _Veemon wouldn't run._

_Not like myself._

The chilling thought remained alone as he concentrated only on finding Veemon and saving somebody, anybody.

But everywhere he looked, he couldn't see a hint of life. The Village had grown, tremendously; between the rubble all he could see were crispy Digimon of all ages, burnt and dead, silent and still. He fought back tears and pulled some bits of blackened wood off of a Fresh Digimon.

_Finally_, he thought, and he lifted the Digimon and carried it away. The Digimon was crying, she wanted her 'mommy,' but Daisuke feared that she would never be reunited with her parents.

Tailmon had a couple of Digimon, clinging to life as she clung to them, and she found a small pool of water were the three could rest and sleep away the attack. Hikari soon joined them, her hands and arms blackened by soot. Five or so Fresh Digimon, not nearly enough.

Someone running up towards them. Daisuke tensed, knowing that Tailmon should already be Angewomon, but they were too late. But the voice was all too familiar and soon Elecmon was on top of him, demanding to know why they were here.

"We came to help!" Daisuke cried over the blasts.

"A little late!" Elecmon sneered, but then smiled and let Daisuke up. "Why haven't you Evolved to save us?"

Hikari looked away, and Tailmon answered, "I can't find Hikari's D3!"

Daisuke suddenly started checking his pockets, then realized that hers had fallen out and was stuck on the outside. He sighed, and with new determination he ran back to a pile of bricks and mortar and started digging. Elecmon and Hikari joined him, while Tailmon tackled a big wall on her own.

Daisuke couldn't find anyone. They stopped and heard fresh explosions coming from the other side of the Village, so they rushed over. Hikari screamed as a wall toppled over, and Daisuke jumped to shove them out of the way in time. On the ground, sharp rocks picking at her back, she smiled, and thanked him weakly.

She was on the verge of tears, and he feared that he was too.

Daisuke grabbed Elecmon as he ran past. "Where's Veemon?" he cried, over the loud noise of the fires and screams.

"He's fighting them!"

"By himself?!" Hikari gasped. Elecmon nodded solemnly. "How?"

Elecmon shrugged, and ran ahead.

---

Hikari struggled to lift a piece of concrete, but no matter how hard she pushed, she couldn't get it to move at all.

"Help me!" a tiny voice screamed from the inside, and Hikari, close to giving up, gave the last push she could, the hardest she had, and the concrete slowly gave way to her efforts.

Well, hers and Daisuke's. He merely looked at her, a pleased look mixed with pained breaths, before running off. Hikari pulled the Fresh Level Two Digimon from its hiding place, ignored the bruises and slashes and blood spilling from a major wound near the neck, and ran back to find a safe place to put the baby.

_One more_, she thought, before looking around and wiping her brow, clearing the tears from her eyes. The Village looked like battlefield, but she couldn't seem to see the attacks themselves. She winced as she took a deep breath, convinced she had a cracked rib or two, and pushed forward.

Something rushed past her, and all she noticed was the gust of wind it left in its wake. She looked over her right shoulder, saw nothing. Ahead of her. She whipped back. Nothing.

She whimpered, and realized it had to be some sort of phantom attacker, and that they were responsible for the desolation. She put her arms up in a futile defense, and turned around again as the wisp of noise blew past, leaving fear in its wake.

She felt a cold sweat, and the ground began to rotate.

Tailmon rushed past, running at full tilt, her fur blackened by burnt wood and soot, and Hikari watched in a near trance as Tailmon stopped and turned back to her.

"Hi-ka-ri," Tailmon called out, except it was slow, too slow, and her vision was turning gray, and the ground pitched forwards—or maybe she did—and there was a burst of light before her eyes, then nothing.

---

"**HIKARI!**" Tailmon cried, and she rushed forward and just missed her Partner as she crashed to the ground. Tailmon lifted her head; with a free hand she wiped some of the debris off Hikari's face. Tailmon barked out a sob, and started dragging her onesan to the outskirts, where the fires had been reduced to smoldering ashes and coals.

Now she was crying, and she knew Daisuke was being brave as well, and that they had all put up a good fight—but Primary Village was lost now. She longed for Hikari's D3, longed for the ability to Evolve to Angewomon, and longed to beat whomever had started this into a bloody, fleshy pulp.

Daisuke ran up to her. "You have to come now!" he panted, and turned and ran back to the front. Tailmon set Hikari down away from any walls or debris and chased after him.

_I have to fight_, she decided. _I don't care if I get hurt, or killed._ The noise quieted with her admission, and she realized how absolute the truth was. She could **die**, but she didn't care. All she cared about was hurting someone, and in a tiny part of her mind she wondered if she deserved the Crest of Light. But she didn't care, so she ran. Soon the tears stopped, all that was left was hatred.

It was louder here, and there was more than just the crackle of the flames and the crashes of rubble. Here there were massive explosions and screeches, and a familiar cry.

"Vee-Head Butt!"

_Veemon!_

And she nearly cried in relief. Somehow Veemon had managed to stay alive, stay fighting.

There was an unnatural screech, and she watched as a large, dinosaur-type Digimon reared back on his legs. Veemon ran back, behind a wall, and saw them. He smiled, but was soon consumed with concentration as he jumped to another hiding spot.

Six were the aggressors. A yellow hide, and its body and arms and upper legs were covered in gray armor. Massive Chrome Digizoid wings protruded from its back, and the front of his neck was armored as well as the tail. Tailmon cursed—Chrome Digizoid was the strongest armor known to humans or Digimon. She was amazed that Veemon had even managed to hurt them.

Tailmon lunged at one of them, slicing at the underside of his head, right near where the jugular would be. The Digimon cried out in pain and staggered over to the side, and fell over. He started chocking, blood was flowing from the neck to the lungs, and soon he started twitching. Tailmon proceeded to attack him in rage, but a Digimon who'd snuck up behind her threw her to the ground.

She added the newest bruises to her list. She retreated to the hole where Daisuke and Veemon were now hiding, and the Digimon returned to their relentless destruction.

Veemon tossed Daisuke's D3 to him, and climbed out. With a nod to his Partner, he was consumed by brilliant white light. Exveemon emerged, and Daisuke turned to his D3.

"Raptordramon. Perfect Level. Weak at the neck and leg arteries."

He winced as Exveemon was slammed into a wall and fell to the ground. He turned to Tailmon. "I need you to do this for me, Tailmon!" he cried out. "You need to Digimental Up!"

"I'm trying!" she cried back. "I can't!"

"Where's Hikari?" he demanded.

~~~

Hikari lay on the ground, and a Raptordramon, now forty feet tall, towered over and proceeded to lift her up. With a smack of its lips he lowered the fainted girl into his mouth was a sickening crunch.

~~~

Tailmon shuddered. "She collapsed!"

"You need to do this, Tailmon! For Me! For Hikari! For all the dead Digimon we've seen today!"

"**I CAN'T!**" she cried, and started to sob. She looked up just in time to see Exveemon shoved to the ground. He rolled up, determined to keep going, and blasted one of the remaining Raptordramon, tearing a piece of its Chrome Digizoid armor. Then she heard a cry of "Ambush Crunch" and she couldn't watch the attack pound into Exveemon.

She couldn't block the sound, though, and Exveemon let a cry of pain escape before he clamped down hard with his pride and got back up. Tailmon gasped, and kept crying. Another thump, and Exveemon was down again.

Tailmon paled, and Daisuke cried out, "Roll, Exveemon! **ROLL!**"

Exveemon stayed still, and he seemed to be having trouble breathing, and his blue flesh was stained red around his knees and lower legs.

The noise faltered, and Tailmon gazed on in horror as Raptordramon let loose his Ambush Crunch—

The vision slowed—

Tailmon sobbed, and longed to throw something at the enemy—

She grabbed her Ring of Power, and launched it at the Raptordramon—

Daisuke gasped with a draw of energy, and Tailmon started glowing white—

Exveemon tensed, knowing that the end was near—

"Tailmon," she said in a quiet voice. "Digimental Up!"

She jumped out of their hole and flew into the air, enveloped in a glowing sphere.

"Maildramon!"

Maildramon exploded into being in front of the attack, and her own Chrome Digizoid armor deflected the attack with ease. A Digimon from the Digimental of Miracles, Maildramon was an armored Dragon with golden highlights. From her head to her wings to her claws, everything was as armored as a medieval knight. Majestic golden wings, too…

She looked at Exveemon, slowly getting up, and with a nod they knew what to do.

"Ion Breath!"

"X-Laser!"

Twin beams of death shot out from the Digimon, slicing the head off of one of the Raptordramon. Before it had even hit the ground Maildramon and Exveemon were off, searching for another victim. Daisuke quickly followed after them, but his knees were a little shaky from the sudden energy draw. Exveemon and Maildramon both took to the air, and found the next Raptordramon quickly. Before it even had a chance to look up it was missing three limbs and part of its neck, and it was killed quickly too.

But the three other Raptordramon were alerted to the new defenders and scattered, keeping their minds off of destruction for a few moments, while Elecmon darted behind the scenes pulling Fresh Level One Digimon from the fray and hiding them in safety.

"Lightning Spear!"

"Strong Crunch!"

Exveemon drove his fists into the nearest Raptordramon, cracking the armor covering on his back. He cried in fury and hit him again, dodging the claws and fangs the enemy attacked with. When enough of the flesh was exposed, he shot his X-Laser into his back and straight through his lungs (Exveemon hoped. The effect was none-the-less devastating) and the Digimon exploded in a flash of data and flesh and bone and armor shrapnel.

Maildramon threw a lightning-bolt-like spear into the thighs of another Raptordramon, and he was attacked by a great spasm and hit the ground. Lifting off of his legs the Raptordramon took to the air, his lame legs hanging beneath him, bleeding from large, deep wounds. He screeched in pain and fury and retaliated, firing massive bursts of Dark Energy, and Maildramon was slammed to the ground. Exveemon flew over and shot his X-Laser into the Raptordramon's belly and killed it.

One left, now, and Maildramon and Exveemon took to the air to find it. It was fleeing; flying hard and fast through the wall that had disappeared. It didn't go far, however.

A pair of powerful missiles impacted on his hide, burying it in a massive explosion.

MetalGreymon stood on the cliff, and Taichi stood proud beside it, though his expression was worsening by the moment. The rest of the Chosen Children were running into Primary Village, most stricken with grief, others mad with rage. The Village was almost completely ruined.

Maildramon Devolved into Tailmon, and dropped a few feet to land into Daisuke's waiting arms. She looked up; there was Aquilamon, and Garudamon, flying cover. Exveemon landed with a thump, flexing his great muscles, and Devolved into Veemon.

Tailmon hugged onto Daisuke's vest and cried, covering the fabric with a slight layer of tears. Veemon clamped onto Daisuke legs. He was holding back tears as well, and so was Daisuke. He lifted the blue lizard up with his free arm and carried them back from the burning buildings to an area were most of the fires had burnt themselves out.

Taichi was running up, with Sora and Miyako a few feet behind. He was white; his knuckles were fisted tight and he was seething. Sora and Miyako were in shock, utter disbelief, they said, and Tailmon had to agree.

"Why here?" Taichi was muttering. Tailmon couldn't find an answer. "So many Digimon. Why?" He looked away from the wreckages, unable to take any more in. There was an explosion off to their right, and a scream—a jet of Digital Data shot out of the sky, only to turn around to find birthing grounds.

Only the grounds were destroyed, and the jet hovered before dispersing entirely. Tailmon's heart sank, but she and her friends were alive, and her heart thumped its agreement.

She turned, and watched Veemon collapse—from fatigue, she guessed, and proceeded to lift his head and cushion his back with whatever she could find. Tears splashed onto his chest as she worked, but she ignored them with stoicism long since acquired while working with Vamdemon.

---

She felt pressure beneath her back, and she obligingly sat up, though what Hikari really wanted to do was sleep.

But something was tugging at her consciousness, and as she unpeeled her eyes and wiped—dried tears?—she came to realize what had really happened. She stood, so suddenly that Daisuke fell backwards, no longer having weight to support. Hikari didn't care—only that the most peaceful place ever created was smoldering and crackling and burning, and the sky was brown and gray and black above.

Daisuke picked himself, brushed off his vest, and turned. Hikari grabbed him, grabbed onto his flame-sporting vest and cried, "Daisuke! What happened?! Where's Tailmon?!"

He ignored her, and she shook him.

"**Daisuke!**"

"She's fine!" he answered suddenly, and Hikari let go. "She saved us all," he whispered. He turned around, and walked away, but Hikari hounded him and he pointed to where Tailmon was tending to a wounded and exhausted Veemon. Hikari rushed over.

"Tailmon!" she cried, and the cat jumped into her arms and hugged as tightly as she could, because she was still afraid of losing her again.

"What happened?" Hikari asked in a shaky voice.

"I Digimentaled Up with Daisuke. I saved Veemon and he Evolved, and we killed five of them."

"Five of whom?"

"The Raptordramon."

Hikari shook her head, and made sure not to look at the blood that stained much of the broken walls.

Miyako and Sora and Taichi were walking over, and Daisuke was clutching onto Taichi for balance. Hikari looked at Veemon for a moment, and realized the pain he had been going through. Suddenly she felt a strong desire to leave, and she turned and ran.

---

"Hikari!" Miyako called, but Hikari paid neither her nor the others any attention.

Tailmon looked ready to give chase, but in the end she stayed with Daisuke and Veemon as they walked slowly to the nearest port. Veemon snuggled up in Daisuke's arms, and while his face was blotchy and red, he was in a deep, dreamless sleep and Daisuke felt no desire to interrupt him.

There was a crunch, and Miyako gave a great shriek. Daisuke looked down and felt sick; Miyako had inadvertently stepped on a crisped Punimon. She sobbed, and Sora held her. Daisuke held back his own tears, and slowly they walked in the direction Hikari had left.

"They'll pay," Daisuke promised, and Taichi nodded.

"Koushiro's already working on it."

---

Wow, that was a long one! Sad, too, and I'm sorry for putting you through it, but it had to be done. Some questions: What does Koushiro have planned?

Well, that's the only question I have. Maybe you have more, I don't care.

Now it's time for Reviewer's corner! What?! Only nine reviews? Oh well, I can still thank some people, namely BlackSpark, for reviewing not once but 4 times! And the others, who have put this story on their favorites list.

And a question, from Giren:

"What if Veemon digivolved into Flamedramon and stayed there. That could solve the hieght difference."

Well, Giren, while a small Digimon like Veemon wouldn't have created much of a disturbance, Digimon are still new to many humans and an Adult as 'robust' as Flamedramon might scare a few people. That, and the fact that Veemon wasn't thinking.

I will post the next chapter as soon as I get a couple more reviews—not too much to ask for, is it?

© 2003 Lord Tarsisk (Not the characters, or anything else Toei owns, just everything else! Don't steal my ideas, or the insects _will_ get you!)


	7. I Dream In Blue

**Love Evolved**

**By Lord Tarsisk**

Soyez influencé—Be influenced!

---

_Italic Text_ indicates someone's thoughts.

"Someone's speech…" As if you couldn't tell that one. Honestly, some people are just plain stupid.

--- Indicates a transition between different times, scenes, and/or points of view.

~~~ Indicates a transition between memories or visions (but same real scene and time and same POV.)

This is a rather short chapter, compared to the previous. I want you all to know that the next two will also be long ones, and it might be a while in the making. Also, notice this is now rated "R." I got a review that said it was too gory, so I changed it.

From "X":

Dang! I hate Takari stories! I may not read the rest, this is too gory.

Well, good thing this isn't a Takari, ne?

Again: As always: Be Influenced, and review. This is my hardest worked fic yet. I think I deserve a little feedback.

---

**I Dream In Blue**

---

Taichi helped Hikari home, and she leaned into his strong body and rested. She didn't even remember making it into her apartment building, but before she knew it she was leaving the elevator and walking down the hallway.

Hikari could only imagine the thoughts running through her parents' heads as they opened the door to see their two children bruised and bleeding and crying.

"No, dad, some man did not attack us; we could've dealt with that…" Taichi joked lightheartedly, but he was sad and couldn't hide it.

Hikari had planned on being brave, and silent, and stoic—but soon she couldn't stop herself from pleading with her mom—

"I'm fine, mom. I'm fine, mom. There's no need to worry, we're both fine!"

—Even though her mother wasn't actually panicking; she was very quiet and listened to their story. Their father seemed enraged at the infanticide, though he probably understood very little of what a Primary Village was. He got the picture of what it had become, however, when they reminded him of when Vamdemon had appeared here.

Soon Hikari lay in her bed, and while she had showered and the smells of smoke and death were long gone the memories were still there, fresh and vibrant. She closed her eyes, but there were fires, blood, and a chunk of face flying towards her—she started, and opened her eyes again.

Her parents had been horrified, and when Taichi said that they were planning a counterattack they had readily agreed. They had then given both their children sleep aids and promised whatever help they could offer. Hikari knew they cared, though she was a little surprised at their conviction. She considered her parents to be the least knowledgeable people on the planet when it came to Digimon.

She was also surprised that, although they knew that Sora would be there, they wanted Taichi to go. She imagined that their incident, as Taichi referred to it, was fresh in their minds as well. He had lost their trust, but was slowly working it back.

Hikari rolled over, tugging at the covers, tears in her eyes. Taichi wasn't making sleep any easier: ignoring the snoring, Taichi seemed to have been hit hard by the scenes of desolation. She imagined they reminded him of when Vamdemon had terrorized and razed the city, and when Vamdemon had nearly killed her. Hikari, on the other hand, likened them to when they'd fought with the Numemon to stop MugenDramon.

Muffled noises from the lower bunk, and with the choppy breath she imagined Taichi was having a tough time being the brave, fearless leader he always presented. She knew that the dead babies had had an effect on him as well, one that Hikari couldn't possibly understand, though the screams and cries for help were hurting her as well—so many that they had been unable to save. The silenced cries were the hardest.

Soon Hikari was imagining more deaths that she'd known, and since she'd made them up they were now her fault. She killed dozens in her mind, maybe even hundreds. She lost track. Soon the cries were and screams and dying moans were molding into one long cry, soundless but painful just the same. Her brother became quiet, and as she rolled over to face the door she imagined seeing a horned figure standing there, but sleep overcame her and she knew no more.

---

It was a foggy night, and Hikari looked up to the sky, missing the stars—not that she'd seen many stars in downtown Tokyo, but all the same…

There was a scream, and suddenly her focus was brought upon the dying face of a familiar person… only she couldn't really see his face, because his cloak came right up to his eyes.

"Wizarmon!" she cried, and her own Digimon ran in front to separate the victim from their oppressor, Vamdemon. Vamdemon laughed at the pitiful defense, while Tailmon sobbed, as Wizarmon had blocked his deadly attack from reaching the cat or the Chosen, ultimately paying the ultimate price.

They watched him turn into a ghost like so many before him, but not before Tailmon evolved with the light from her Partner and shot Vamdemon through the heart.

"Celestial Arrow!"

Hikari could still hear the words. Her first kill, technically, though vicariously at best, and Vamdemon had failed to die like they'd wanted. Like he should've. He'd only returned in a stronger form, requiring her to assist in her second kill in as many days.

"Terra Force!"

~~~

Taichi was arguing with his parents again. Something about how he was too young to act so old, or something like that… She gathered that they had stumbled upon Taichi's relationship with his girlfriend. _Well_, she agreed, _he is only 13, and that's too young to have a girlfriend_.

"Who is she?" Hikari asked, and her parents jumped.

"Hikari!" her mother said sternly, whipping around to find their daughter eavesdropping. "This is a private conversation!"

"Suman," Hikari apologized.

"Leave."

Hikari did as she was told. She didn't want to get into trouble with her family, as she was on a very tight leash as it was. Hikari gathered that her mother didn't like the people she was hanging out with. _Not that they're bad people_, she'd argued, _just different, not so stuck up, not like her family_. Her entire family (save Taichi) had been created from a cast-iron mold wrought with tradition.

At least Taichi was fighting the good fight.

She, on the other hand, stayed submissive—at least when it came to family spats. She buried herself in her room, and longed to leave the apartment and see her friends. See Takeru.

See Tailmon.

~~~

Hikari rolled through the grass, down the long, sloping hill. Above there was nothing but blue sky, and the grass was the greenest she'd ever seen. A slight breeze blew at her cotton shirt, but mostly just the still air whipping past as she rolled.

Her pursuer rolled after her, his blue tail making things awkward. He hit a bump and soared through the air, then landed with a sharp thump, in front of Hikari, and she collided with him, and they laughed, though the blue lizard was stifling groans.

"I'm glad you decided to take me here, Hikari-chan."

"Me too, Vee-chan." She buried him in a great big hug, and gave him a peck on the forehead. Hikari stood up and held his hand as they walked on, exhausted and relaxed like never before.

"You know, Takeru never brought me here."

Veemon rolled his eyes, and gave a weak smile. "I know. You've told me," he added with a chuckle.

"Have I? Oops." And she chuckled as well.

Veemon sighed. "You mish Takeru-kun, don't you?"

"Of course not," Hikari said quickly. "I'm glad him and I are no longer going out."

"I didn't mean that. And it'sh okay if you do. I mish Tailmon-chan, you know, and I've mished her shince the day I shtarted falling in love with you. Thish doeshn't mean I love you any lesh, just that I mish her.

"But if you keep bringing him up, then you prolly have to shettle shomething with him. I bet you do care about him, even if he did shomething to you."

"I know, and I guess I do miss him."

Veemon agreed, and kept walking, oblivious of any particular direction or destination.

~~~

Veemon always seemed to be crying these days, crying for her, because he couldn't have her. Crying because she wouldn't let herself love him. And because he was crying, she was crying. Crying because she wouldn't let herself love him.

And of course, Daisuke had distanced himself from her, trying to get her to talk to Veemon. And the others, conscious of his plight, were giving her subtle—or none-too-subtle—hints.

But, crying or not, Veemon certainly was persistent, she mused silently, as she opened his card. Hand made, because he cared enough. She smiled, and wondered why it had been set in stone that it couldn't work.

~~~

Takeru was an angry drunk.

Miyako had secured some alcohol from her parent's store, and after marking the levels in each of the bottles she had brought a couple liters of sake and beer and stuff with names Hikari couldn't even pronounce. And she had invited all the newer Chosen.

Hikari had come with Takeru, and was hoping that maybe a little fun would keep his mind off of the basketball tryouts that hadn't proceeded so well for him. Miyako had finally convinced Ken and Iori to come, though his grandfather had sent enough prune juice to keep him away from the sake.

Daisuke, keen on flirting with a drunken Hikari, had arrived first. Their Digimon weren't coming.

~~~

Hikari came home, and was immediately suspicious. Something was up; the air seemed different, and though she couldn't place it, something told her that she should leave.

Dismissing it to her nerves, she casually laid her backpack on the couch and turned on the TV. Something rattled from her brother's room—"My room as well," she muttered—but she ignored it. Things had been rattling from her room after school for a while now.

She vegged out, ignoring her homework, but the sounds were slightly louder now, and the rattling was accompanied by a soft creak or thump now and then. Curious, she stood and walked to her bedroom door, and placed her ear to the door.

It wasn't much of a difference—still just some rattles and thumps. Her bed was creaking. She frowned, and pressed her ear closer.

"Oooh," she heard someone moan, and it wasn't Taichi. Someone else was in there. Her eyes went wide, and she jumped back from the door. Hikari grabbed her bag, and as calmly as she could she left the apartment.

~~~

Hikari was soaring through the air, a feeling that, despite the numerous times felt, it never ceased to fill her with a sense of something surreal. The pink puffy clouds beneath them; larger, pinker clouds above; and a beautiful sunset that seemed to wrap all around them, from left to right, north to south. She sat on his large muscular muscles, with her arms stretched out wide, in total and unquestionable trust, as if she was the one doing the flying.

She leaned forward and looked him in the eyes. He looked up and smiled, and said, "Hold on!"

"No, no, don't—Whoa AHH!"

Exveemon dipped forward, and spun on his axis, so that he did a corkscrew. Hikari screamed, and clutched the side of his head as hard as she could. Panting, as the world righted itself, she collapsed onto his back, and smacked his head.

"I told you not to do that!"

Exveemon chuckled, but flew straight and fast. The wind whipped past, and soon the breeze on her face was relaxing, and she found her eyelids fluttering. Exveemon looked back over his shoulder and decided that the flight was over for the day.

~~~

The alcohol was taking effect. Hikari watched Ken and Miyako talking in the corner, their speeches slurred, their discussion lacking any particular theme. They laughed suddenly, and Hikari couldn't remember Ken ever being drunk before. He certainly was now.

Iori calmly sat in the corner, observing it all, and during her few moments of sane thinking she wondered why he'd even come. Then she wondered why she cared: being drunk was way more fun that not. She watched Daisuke out of the corner of her eyes.

Daisuke stood up, and she pretended not to notice him. He walked over, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Daisuke…" she moaned, in a rich, creamy voice. He sighed, and rubbed her shoulder, then the back of her neck.

She looked over her shoulder, and with slightly blurred vision she gazed into Daisuke's eyes, as red as she hoped hers were. She took another sip of her sake, and kissed him on the cheek.

All the while she kept an eye on Takeru, and wondered if he was going to make any drunken moves that night. She certainly hoped he would, because the waiting was driving her crazy.

~~~

Hikari stood at the top of the ridge, overlooking a deep ravine filled with lush valleys and flowing rivers. But she wasn't looking down; instead, the watched with interest at the drama unfolding above.

The clouds were strange here. They didn't always follow the wind; they went where they chose. Sentient clouds, she knew, although she didn't know how she knew.

Some were peaceful, thin white clouds, bent on little more than a vacation. Others, dangerous tall thunderheads with no less than conquest on their minds. Lightning arced from one of the thunderheads to another, a brilliant flash of blue marking the texture of both. The second retaliated, and the two fought like little children.

Hikari stood, and she and Veemon observed it all with interest, because they were little more than unseen creatures that existed on a plane the cloud minds couldn't possibly understand.

She clasped his hand, and they continued their journey, across lands of wonder and through the uncharted planes of love.

~~~

The phone rang, and Taichi, shaking with anticipation, had the receiver in his hand before the second ring. His heart sank visibly as he listened to whatever the other person had to say, and he avoided Hikari's gaze with some difficulty.

He hung up, and left, and Hikari sat on the couch, her homework forgotten, as she considered what to do. Soon she fought a moral battle, and she could later imagine two miniature Hikari's on her shoulders, good and evil in a never ending, always-balanced battle of checks and counter checks.

But her curiosity won out and she picked up the receiver. She dialed the operator and asked for the last call's number. She frowned: the number belonged to the Takenouchis. It was Sora's. She suspected that Taichi was heading there, and from the look he'd had on his face she knew it was something important.

For a moment, she considered heading there herself to see what was wrong, but Taichi seemed under enough pressure these days and she didn't want to add to his worries.

And it was likely something she wouldn't understand, anyways.

~~~

Veemon was always smiling these days, and sometimes Hikari cold do nothing but smile in turn. She loved him! The thought was so absolute; she refused to believe that there had been a time when she couldn't bear to look upon his face and smile.

And because he was smiling, she was smiling. There was nothing else to do.

~~~

"Vee-chan, we need to talk."

Veemon turned to face her, and his smile faded. Even he knew what that phrase meant. "Um… okay?"

They sat.

"It's hard to sat this, Vee-chan."

He nodded. "Just shay whatever you need to."

"Well, I've been thinking about our relationship. I know what you feel about me, and I know you wouldn't lie to me."

"Of coursh not."

"So I need to know if you want to move forward."

"You used those shame words with Takeru. What did you mean?"

She frowned. "I mean, we've hugged and kissed, and held hands… but it's not… enough…" She started to blush.

Veemon's eyes went wide. "Ohhh. I… see. You want to… Oh." He blushed in turn. "Right now?!!" he suddenly asked, and Hikari shook her head.

"No, just… are you ready?"

Veemon paused. He cast about for something to stare at, take his attention from her almost certainly pleading face.

"I guess. I mean, I don't know. Sex would be such a big leap, you know?"

"I know."

"But Takeru never made that leap, and look at what happened to him."

He thought for a second, a great look of concentration on his face. Finally he made his decision.

"Whenever, Hikari-chan. I will be ready for your love." His blush turned a deeper shade of scarlet, prominent on his blue face.

~~~

Daisuke dry humped Hikari's knee, and she moaned as the alcohol played with her body, her reactions. She looked at Daisuke in a daze, but he was concentrating on the peeks of her panties under her skirt.

Takeru sat in the corner, and Hikari looked at him. _There's another knee, you knowwww_… Hikari wasn't sure if she spoke that or merely thought it. Either way, Takeru remained oblivious.

Daisuke ground his hips into hers, his leg between hers. Sweat poured from every pore on his forehead, and he smiled a great, big smile for Hikari. The sake was making him horny; the sake was also making her horny. She gave Daisuke an inviting look.

Takeru growled in the corner and stood. He walked up behind Daisuke, and before either of them could react he punched Daisuke in the shoulder. Daisuke pitched forward, and moaned in pain.

Takeru shrugged and sulked away, and Hikari extricated herself from Daisuke's leg lock. She needed to know what was wrong with Takeru—at least, she thought she had to. Everything was rather blurry.

~~~

Hikari came home from school, and was immediately suspicious. She could hear Taichi crying in another room, and she bit her knuckle to keep from crying herself. Another cry, Sora's now, and Hikari had to flee.

They said they had thought things through, but not thinking had been the cause of their problem and now, it seemed, they had made the wrong choice again.

There would be no baby. No midnight wake-up calls, no feedings or changing diapers. No school clothes to buy, no kids to raise. There would be no voices from a crib. But there would be voices, Hikari knew, as she ran with her newly acquired D3 toward Miyako's; the voices would likely haunt Taichi for a long time.

---

Hikari awoke suddenly, and probed for her alarm clock… it was too early, and too dark. The light was on in the main room, however, so she could see a little. She became aware of a painful problem and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Her stomach voided, she wiped her face clean and gurgled a bit of mouthwash. The taste ceded, and she cautiously sat down on the cold laminate floor. There were voices now; voices of fresh Digimon, crying out for help. Taichi had undoubtedly heard them, or was maybe hearing them right now.

Familiar voices, as well; Tailmon crying out her name as Hikari fell to the ground; Tailmon's voice as she explained what had happened.

And another voice, much closer now, and on closer inspection she realized that she should have jumped and screamed, but she didn't.

"That's disgusting. I'm so sorry."

Hikari nodded.

"You know, I'm sorry you had to see that. They should never have gotten into that village, it was so well protected, even if we didn't know it."

Hikari looked away, and Veemon walked around to face her.

"I'm sorry for loving you. I am!"

Hikari ignored him, but he gently held her face and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry for hurting you, for making you feel weak. I'm sorry for disrupting your life, for ruining your day, so late though it is." She felt a tiny prick from his claws, but nothing painful.

Hikari started weeping; his touch, though gentle and soft, was causing closed scars to reopen, and his claws dug into her face, though he made sure they didn't touch.

"I'm sorry for dying. I'm sorry for living. I'm sorry that no matter how hard I try, I make you cry."

His voice cut her open, and she started crying. His face was black now, but it must've been the lights from above the vanity.

"You shouldn't be crying. You always cry now. Oh Kami, I'm sorry for that too. Crying is my punishment, according to the powers that be." He wiped a tear, and his finger burned a scar across her lower eyelid. She felt like screaming, but feared waking up the rest of her family.

She bit her lip, and drew blood.

"I'm sorry for being the one you truly love, you know. I am! And I'm sorry you can't accept it. You LOVE me!"

Hikari shook her head; she didn't love him. She loved Takeru, with all her heart. She knew this now, and would never forget it. She made a plan to see him first thing in the morning—if Veemon would relinquish his deadly grip.

She tried to shake her head, but Veemon didn't let go, and acid tears freely burned their way down her face.

"You LOVE me! I can feel it. You've been dreaming about me, like I have for you. You'll wake up and hug a pillow for support; it's going to be your substitute Veemon from now on until you admit it.

"Chibimon can make you smile. Veemon can make you laugh. Exveemon can make you scream for joy, take you soaring and diving and running and leaping through the air! Imagine, Hikari! Imagine!

"… But you've already imagined it, haven't you?"

Hikari nodded, afraid of not obeying her master.

"All you need to do is believe, Hikari-chan. Just believe, and you'll be free. You'll always be happy, and I would kill to keep you that way. I already have, you know; I killed those Raptordramon for you. Not just for some babies, but because they hurt you. I had no choice."

Hikari screamed. "Let go!"

"I can't, Hikari. Love won't let me."

"You're hurting me! I'm scared," she said quietly.

"I know. I'm terrified. But all you have to do is accept. You don't even have to pretend, the love is there! I've seen it."

Yeah, she could accept. The pain would go, and she would recognize Veemon-chan as her one true love. The hurt would go away, replaced by joy. Tears of sorrow would turn golden in their light. Yeah, she could accept.

Hikari nodded, and suddenly, Veemon let her go. She collapsed on the floor, and Veemon slowly stroked her back until she was fast asleep again, placing gentle kisses on her forehead from time to time. He whispered into her ear; she couldn't' tell what he was trying to say. Soon she knew no more.

~~~

Takeru pinned her into the corner, and forced his lips to hers. All night she had wanted this, for Takeru to finally admit his feelings.

"I love you, Hikari-chan. I always have. Ever since Piemon."

She responded by rubbing his chest through the hindering fabric of the white shirt he'd brought to Daisuke's party. The music faded, and then something was deadly wrong.

"I love you Hikari. I know I do."

"But…" she faltered, and pulled back. He looked at her with longing, but there were two faces, and suddenly the memory was wrong. "But I don't love you."

"Then who do you love?"

"Then who do you love?"

Twin voices, one question. Two choices, one answer.

---

Well, what is the answer? Who does Hikari love? Takeru knows it's him. So does Veemon. Which should she choose?

No, I'm not asking for a vote, though I love opinions. Review if you have one, review if you don't.

© 2003 Lord Tarsisk (Not the characters, or anything else Toei owns, just everything else! Don't steal my ideas, or the insects _will_ get you!)


	8. The Movie: Part One: Facing Your Demons

**Love Evolved**

**By Lord Tarsisk**

Soyez influencé—Be influenced!

---

"On with it, LT."

"Yeah, we's tired o' waiting."

"Fine. Have at it. But be warned, this is nearing the end. Do you really want it to end? Huh? DO YOU?"

Standard disclaimers apply.

---

**Love Evolved: The Movie, Part One**

---

It was late, very late, and Hikari and her brother both tossed and turned in their sleep, each having nightmares of different kinds that never seemed to end. Sometimes they would shake in unison so much that their bunk bed would jerk an inch or two to the side. On the top bunk, Hikari's sweaty hair lay plastered to her face, and she rolled over again, her blankets finally tearing themselves free and falling to the floor. She moaned in pain, but didn't wake, although she shivered, wearing only a tank top and her pj bottoms.

~~~

Veemon was in terrible pain, and Hikari felt his pain as they dodged left and right through the air in their new form, avoiding blasts of lightning and jets of fire and hisses of water that shot around them, a volley of the elements that no one could hope of surviving. Even though they had started with a large team they were now alone, save for Daisuke and Tailmon, who felt equally alone in their own new form.

Suddenly there was a bang as the air around them exploded into a massive furnace of flame and liquid fire, singeing her eyebrows. They bellowed, and banked right, and found themselves flying right into the enemy that caused it, jaws open wide—

~POP~

Hikari sat up, her hair flying back and her pillow going the way of her blankets. She was covered in a thick cold sweat, and took in deep, staggered breaths, her jaw clenched to keep from crying out, eyes opened wide in fear despite the lack of light. It was the third time that night. As the room stopped spinning, she struggled around in the dark before feeling the ladder and climbing down to retrieve her pillow and blanket.

She paused as she passed Taichi on the lower bunk. His expression was pained, though she could barely see it. She heard a whisper, and thought it came from Taichi, but soon came more.

Hundreds of faces swirled around her, but she wouldn't give in, they weren't real, most were probably made up anyways. Not her fault. Tears rimmed her eyes as she made her way up the ladder again, struggling against her weak body to pull the deceivingly heavy fabrics up with her.

The pillow started to slip, and Hikari knew that if one more thing went wrong it would set off the waterworks. She clenched hard on her eyes and fists and gave one last great tug. The pillow flew up and landed on her bed, a little over the side, and she made her way into the fetal position again, slowly lulling herself to sleep under the cold blanket, and on top of the squished pillow, damp with a chilled sweat.

---

Tailmon watched from the door with a slight tinge of helplessness as Hikari struggled against gravity. Nearly as physically weak, and probably none too strong emotionally, she couldn't help her onesan. Another tear threatened her eyelids, but she clamped down hard and turned away, walking out to their balcony railing and staring at the bright city below.

Tailmon knew she wasn't doing any better than Hikari was—probably even worse, as she had been right in the middle of the violence, while Hikari had only helped on the sidelines. She wondered how Daisuke and Veemon were doing—they would be doing the worst out of all the Chosen Children.

The only body that didn't need to sleep tonight—Tokyo.

Tailmon sighed, wishing that her parents—Hikari's parents—had decided to give her a sedative as well. "Not fit for a Digimon," one had said, and now she wouldn't sleep all night. Not that Hikari would be doing any better right about now.

A car alarm went of below, and some sleepy inhabitants started yelling. Tailmon could only take so much of this; she flashed her claws and thought desperately of jumping down there and personally silencing the city. She growled, but her common sense prevailed and she closed the balcony door.

Just a little bit too loud: Hikari jumped and her pillow fell again. Tailmon sighed and watched as the cycle continued, and the alarm was too loud for the door anyways…

---

Takeru slumped over and suddenly lost contact with his mattress; with an instant jolt of stinging pain that promised a bruise or two, he opened his eyes and moaned. Loudly. He pulled and thrashed with the covers and hissed as the sun hit his exposed, enlarged pupils.

"Musuko?" his mother asked. "Son??" She poked her head, eyes wide with concern.

"I'm fine, Okaasan."

She left.

"Like hell, I'm fine." Takeru sighed and crawled to an upright position. _Another day_, he moaned silently.

He missed Hikari, simple as that. _She had no right to leave me!_ He looked over to his bedside table and sighed again. The picture of his would-be lover was cracked, and fixed, and cracked again, several times over, as he debated whether to throw it out or not.

He missed Hikari. **HE** had left her apartment with a snarl on his lips and tears in his eyes. He'd screamed and yelled and cried all day and all night, scaring his mother. When Yamato-san had heard, he called over to help, but Takeru had only alienated him as well, as well as his father and Patamon.

Patamon… Takeru looked over to the little guy's makeshift bed, composed of pillows and a nice soft blanket. Patamon, however, was MIA, having left for the Digital World a few days ago, supposedly to give Takeru some space.

_Takeru, I don't know how to help anymore—except to give you room to grieve. I think that's what you want. Get in touch if you need me, I'll be there in a flash. –Patamon._ His scrawl was almost illegible. Takeru loved it, and thought it was almost cute. But the letter burned.

He'd promised to come back at a moment's notice, but so far Takeru's pleas had come back unanswered. Takeru prayed Patamon wasn't hurt, or worse—He couldn't even think of the 'or worse' part yet. But Patamon could very well be dead.

Takeru missed Patamon as well as Hikari. With only his mom for company—_she wasn't much help in the end_, he thought bitterly—and his brother and father living across the city, Takeru was alone for most of his afternoons now. Hikari never came over to visit, and ever since he'd hurt her, he hadn't been asked to join in any missions.

His D3 lay unused, collecting dust on his shelf beside Hikari's broken and patched photo. He slowly started climbing up and collecting himself, but it was a challenge to even put on his clothing properly these days without moral support from his mom.

"Here, honey, I got your breakfast ready," she said, after knocking. "I hope you like omelets."

It was quite evident that Takeru's mother knew he liked them. He gave a weak smile and was left alone to eat.

"I'm not your damned baby anymore," he muttered, then devoured the eggs.

---

Daisuke fought desperately with the morning sun—waking up would mean not sleeping, and if he opened his eyes he'd surely see the ruins of Primary Village, and he didn't want that. But now that he'd thought about it the images were there and there was nothing to do but get dressed and shove the world into a tiny little corner of his mind and ignore it.

He was at least good at that, even if he had no idea how to solve Vee-kun's problems, and no way to help Hikari deal with her darkness. Nope, he couldn't help his friends, but at least he could hide. _Real great,_ Daisuke thought to himself—a dangerous thing. He looked down: Chibimon was sleeping with Daisuke's stomach as a pillow, his favorite and most comforting position. Awkward at first, but customary now, and Daisuke didn't want to move, lest he disturb the sleeper any more than normal.

He slowly turned his head and looked out the window. Saturday suns were always the best, he thought with a smile. Chibimon stirred and shook his head.

"Five more minutsh," he muttered.

"Time to get up, Chibimon."

"No!"

Daisuke smiled and threw the blankets back, and leaped out of bed. Chibimon rose through the air and landed on his head; determined not to wake up, he gave a great sigh and kept his eyes closed.

"I'm **NOT** waking up!"

Daisuke shrugged and headed for the shower. The hot water was relaxing, but through the screen he could hear Chibimon open the door and whine.

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Chibimon."

"**SHO?**"

Chibimon whined to deal with things, just as Daisuke joked to deal with life. At least, that was Daisuke's theory.

"Feed me."

"No!"

"**FEED ME!**"

"**ALRIGHT!**" Daisuke roared, dropping the bottle of shampoo on his toe. He screeched and felt like tearing the bottle in half, but it wasn't really hurting that much and, besides, at least Chibimon was back to normal.

Chibimon left and Daisuke finished his shower, a smile forming on his face.

---

Hikari stumbled out of the shower and fumbled with the towel. Tailmon watched her with a suspicious eye but mainly ignored Hikari and preened herself. She did, however, hear the swearing and hissing as Hikari continuously dropped the towel, smeared her make-up, and used her brother's toothbrush.

"God Damned!"

Tailmon shook her head and continued preening. While Digimon were by nature able to come to grips with the harsher realities, humans weren't. Despite all their years together, however, she couldn't come up with a single thing she could say that might make Hikari feel better.

_Hikari? – What!? – Is it your time of the month?_

That wouldn't have gone over well. She decided on another path.

"Hikari-chan?"

"What!?" her onesan snapped.

Tailmon pulled back her paw and sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Hikari stiffened.

"I'm so sorry all of this had to happen to you."

"Tailmon…"

"C'mon," Tailmon said, jumping onto Hikari's shoulder and hugging her. "We're going out, and I'm gonna buy you some ice cream."

Hikari tried to pull away, but Tailmon was insistent. "C'mon."

"No…"

"Hikari…" she prodded, hopping on to the floor.

"I don't want to…"

Tailmon tried to pull her ankles in the direction of the doorway, confident with her plan. "Onesan…"

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Hikari snapped and ran for her room, slamming the door. Tailmon listened as Hikari started crying again, moaning for Takeru and for her mom and dad and for Taichi and even for Veemon to help her.

A while passed, as Tailmon debated what she was supposed to do.

Tailmon slowly walked over to Hikari's room and quietly opened the door. Hikari had her eyes closed, and was silently whimpering in her sleep, dreaming of who knew what. Probably Veemon, like she had been all night.

She looked paler than normal, too. Tailmon frowned, and pressed her paw to her forehead, but soon realized she had no idea how warm a forehead was supposed to be. She looked at the clock, and sighed. It was already 11:30, and Hikari never stayed in bed past nine. It was worrying.

---

Takeru looked over at his D3, dusty beside the broken photo of his forever crush. Beside those two was the phone.

Takeru stared at the phone, like he did almost every day. He reached out for it.

He pulled his hand back, and sighed, and reached out for it again.

Back. Back out.

_This is fucked,_ he realized, and grabbed the receiver. _But what if she doesn't pick up?_ He let go and walked over to his bed. _You have to try._ He walked back over. _What if Taichi-san answers? Screw Taichi,_ he answered himself.

Takeru continued like this for some time, negotiating with himself over whether or not he should call her. He'd already tried that a few times, and both times he'd been caught by Taichi, and refused. But he couldn't bear to see her right now, nor had he been able for a long while. It was only a few days since they'd unofficially broken up, but it seemed to Takeru to be years and lifetimes past that he'd yelled at her and ran like the coward he now knew he was.

---

Was his laptop flashing at him? Koushiro blinked several times. _No, it was my imagination_, he realized. _Nothing yet. Not even a single possibility_. Nor had there been for the past few hours. Six of them, to be precise. _Nope. Nothing_.

Koushiro took another sip of his coffee. His hand shook slightly, just enough to spill a little of the black drink on his shirt. _Crap_, he thought. He put the mug down and tried frantically to wipe it clean, but the stain only spread, and he took his hands to his hair and tried pulling it out.

Needless to say, Izumi was a little wired. And the problem of finding whomever it was that had ordered Primary Village destroyed wasn't helping. His hardware was too slow, he decided, as he started watching the little scan lines on the computer slow… and… slow… He shook his head, because the computer was flashing again, but some firm blinks rejected that possibility.

---

Deep autumn, and there are hundreds of brown and orange and yellow trees in view, and what a beautiful view it is. A soft wind blows through the vale, brushing leaves off their branches and causing a multicolored downpour of foliage. The leaves crunch under feet, and a hint of winter's approach bites at people's necks as they wander through the grove.

But something is wrong.

One of the trees isn't brown or orange or yellow, but dark gray. Leaves fall upon it and they become gray as well, darkening slowly in the rising sunlight. There are no clouds in sight, and no shadows to explain this. People become concerned, even disturbed. Suddenly the wind picks up and a handful of the deathly leaves fall, and as they land the gray splashes off of them and onto the others, graying the ground and the people who walk over them.

The winds grow stronger with the darkening trees, and one by one offending leaves connect and infect the otherwise beautiful wood. There is no orange in the vale now, nor brown or yellow. Only black, and its shades.

Something is wrong. There is no noise when they walk over the death. Only silence, and more death.

~~~

Tailmon stared wide-eyed at Hikari as her skin faded from vibrant pink to dark, soulless gray and black. She brought her paw to touch Hikari's forehead.

WISSISSISSUISSS—

There were whispers, all of a sudden, whispering nonsense and indecipherable messages, and Tailmon gasped. Something was wrong. She pulled back and was all at once afraid to touch Hikari. This wasn't a cold, Tailmon knew in a start; nor flu, pneumonia, rabies, or anything else doctors had a name for. "Hikari-chan," Tailmon said softly.

Nothing but silence.

"Hikari-chan." Tailmon was firmer. "Hikari!" She walked right up to Hikari's ear and cried out as loud as she could, "**HIKARI!**"

Nothing. Hikari slumped over against the wall from a sitting position. Her eyes drooped, but not before Tailmon caught a good look of the dark, lifeless orbs floating in a gray see of naught.

She jumped back. Her eyes grew even wider, while her pupils shrank to tiny pinpricks. She found that she was holding her breath, and that her teeth were chattering. Tailmon turned around and started taking rapid, short breaths.

Hikari was going back.

Tailmon should've seen it.

Hikari's grades had dropped lately, and without the support Takeru would normally give her, coupled with the lack of attention from Daisuke and the others, Hikari had started moping around, becoming more and more depressed.

Her growing bond with Veemon had started upsetting her more than it should have. Hikari denied caring at all about Veemon, and tried going for periods without thinking of him (they were unsuccessful.) Hikari longed for company, and little though she wanted to admit it, in Tailmon's mind Hikari needed to be around Veemon. He certainly wanted to help her; why she didn't accept it was beyond Tailmon.

And, of course, there was the deathly clash in Primary Village. It was one of Hikari's favorite places—or it had been. Now it was nothing. Tailmon wanted someone to pay for the damage; Hikari wanted to forget. Tailmon would never forget the pure hunger in the eyes of the Raptordramon that had nearly torn out her jugular. She heard Hikari wheeze behind her, one of her cracked ribs causing her pain.

Tailmon had to do something. She slowly left Hikari's room and made it to the kitchen and Looked at the phone. She reached out to pick it up, when a sudden ringing made her jump and bare her claws, hissing—

Ring-ring. The phone happened to be ringing. She took a deep breath and picked up the receiver. "Mo—Moshi-Moshi?"

Nothing but silence. She heard a click, and the phone went dead. Tailmon hung up then picked up the phone again, thoroughly confused. She tried dialing, but—

Her claws dangled over the number pad. She didn't even know whom to call. The parents? _They would freak if the saw this,_ she reasoned. Taichi? _At Sora's house, trying to sleep, with or without Sora._ In the end, though, there was really only one number she needed to call.

---****

"Place your bets… now!"

"Daishuke, can I borrow some yen?"

"Not until you pay back the thousand or so you already owe me."

"Come on, you get allowansh, but doesh anyone ever pay Veemon? No," he whined. "Pleash?"

But the game was already on, and the fatter sumo won his match.

"Damn it, Daisuke!" Veemon ignored the fact that he would've lost more money.

Daisuke smiled and shook his head. "Soda?" he offered.

Veemon nodded but stayed focused on the TV. He listened as Daisuke opened the fridge.

"What kind?"

"Cola…"

Daisuke grabbed two cans and walked back over to the living room. Veemon listened as first Daisuke swore, then went, "Ah-ah-ah!" and heard a loud thump, but Veemon ignored it. He could imagine himself watching Bonsai! with Hikari, because he knew she liked to party and gamble. At least, he hoped she did. Daisuke groaned, and Veemon asked, "You okay?"

He didn't pay attention to the answer. Daisuke hobbled over, clutching two cans in one hand while the other stroked his shoulder. "Here," he grunted.

Veemon looked away long enough to find the can and open it, but otherwise stayed fixated on the TV. Daisuke sat down beside him, and they sat silent for a few seconds.

"So…" Daisuke started.

Veemon sighed.

"How's… uh… how's it going?"

Veemon nodded. "Fine, Daishuke, just like it was the last few timesh you've asked me how it'sh going." He rolled his eyes.

Daisuke opened his can of soda and swore as it fizzed all over his face. Veemon cracked a smile and nearly fell over laughing.

"Ha ha, you baka!" Veemon laughed.

"Place your bets… now!"

"Ooh, Daisuke-kun, my best friend, can I—"

"Don't 'Daisuke-kun' me, Vee-kun." Daisuke stood, dripping from head to chest, and wandered over half blindly to the bathroom. Again, Veemon would've lost money on that bet. The skinny ones were bound to win sometime, though. With his luck, it would be the one time he betted the other way.

The phone rang. "Vee-kun, you got that?"

Veemon hobbled over to the phone.****

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"Veemon-kun?"

"Hai."

"It's Tailmon. I need you to come over right away."

"Why?"

There was a short pause. "Well, it's about Hikari-chan."

"What could I do that Taichi-san couldn't?"

"She needs you."

"She doeshn't care about me, and to be honesht, I'm trying not to think about Hikari-chan."

Tailmon stopped again, but when she did respond, Veemon noticed she sounded scared. Her voice shook, and Veemon thought he heard sniffling. "She's sick. I think she's passing over again. I don't know what to do, Vee-kun."

~~~

_Veemon knelt in front of her, gazing into her soulless, dead eyes—there wasn't even an iris, a pupil; just a gradient from gray to darker gray to black. He sighed. "Where are we?"_

_Hikari titled her head towards him, and whispered, "We are in a cave. By the Dark Ocean. I've been trapped here before, but Takeru and our Digimon saved me. But now they can't see me in the sky, and I'm not pleading for help—so they won't come for us now." She laughed softly._

~~~

"To the Dark Ocean again?"

Nothing, save for a soft sob.

"Tailmon?!"

"Yeah, the Dark Ocean. Again. But I don't know how to stop her!" _Sniff_. "You have to help her!"

Daisuke, dried but stained, came over and watched him.

"We'll be right there," he promised, looking Daisuke straight in the eyes. "Call the others."

_Sniff._ "Okay…" _Click._

Veemon hung up and he and Daisuke left for Hikari's.

---

Hikari was fading, and everyone knew it. Ken was there, and so were Taichi and the younger Chosen. Their parents were kept as far from the loop as possible, to keep them from overreacting. Koushiro explained that the younger Chosen would be traveling to the Dark Ocean to try and bring Hikari back.

"Ken, you'll have to give me your D3 for a moment."

"Sure," Ken shrugged, and handed it over. His eyes never left Hikari, Daisuke, Tailmon, or Veemon.

"Can you bring us back, Kou-kun?" Miyako asked silently, no joke in her voice now.

Koushiro stayed silent and plugged away at his computer. Miyako waited patiently, then walked over to Koushiro and grabbed him by the collar. Snarling, she lifted him off his seat, barely catching the laptop. Taichi helped. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION," she breathed, staring into his eyes with anger.

Koushiro hung there for a moment, trembling, then gave a slight nod. "You know I won't give up until you're ALL back here safely. But I can't do that with you in my face." He looked up at the two defiantly and was set back down. Immediately he went back to work.

Veemon watched it all with mild interest, and smiled a little. He looked back at Hikari.

She shimmered, barely. She was now completely gray, with black, soulless eyes and a trickle of drool forming at her lips. He lifted her collar and wiped them clean. "C'mon, Hikari-chan. Hang in there. We're coming to get you." He climbed up onto the bed and sat beside the comatose Hikari, smiling weakly, a tear at his eye. He ignored everyone's stares and looks of confusion.

"Ken, why is Veemon-san so concerned about Hikari-san?" Iori whispered, supposedly quiet enough to keep Veemon from hearing amidst the clackety-clack of the keyboard.

"Because he thinks he's in love with her—"

"Hey!"

Veemon looked and Daisuke. Daisuke continued, "If Veemon-kun says he's in love with her, then he **IS**."

Ken sweat-dropped, and hung his head. Veemon turned back to Hikari, trying to ignore the ignorance of the rest of the group. Yeah, he knew they couldn't understand, and he didn't blame them, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel like a freak of nature. Did Hikari even want a freak of nature coming to rescue her? Maybe, but not likely. Veemon shook his head.

Taichi shook his head and held Sora's hand. "Man," he whined, trying to joke, "get on with it. Stay, don't stay, I don't care; just make up your mind. I have to piss."

Everyone stifled a laugh, but they caught themselves short and sighed.

"At least you aren't wandering around town," he whispered. Vee watched Tailmon out of the corner of his eyes. Tailmon was still uneasy; however, she'd been the one to call him over in the first place. He reached out to feel her forehead.

"Veemon, DON'T!" Tailmon hissed, and Veemon jerked back.

He looked at her with a frown. "What? Afraid I'll infect her?"

Tailmon closed her eyes and turned around. "No, just the opposite." She sniffled.

Vee sweat dropped, and mumbled, "…sorry. I hate this."

"You think I don't trust you, Vee-kun?"

"Well…"

"Veemon, I'm ever grateful for you saving Hikari-chan's life. I'll never forget how much courage and friendship you've displayed over and over again. I… I just…"

"You can't let go, right?"

She sniffled again and shook her head, eyes still closed. Veemon hopped off the bed and came up to her. With a short sob she clamped around Veemon and hugged as she started crying. Veemon's eyes went wide, but soon he gave a weak smile and wrapped his arms around her. He stood there and held her up as she cried onto his shoulder. Quiet seconds passed and no one moved.

Tailmon took a deep breath and let go. "Thank you," she whispered, and Veemon smiled and looked her in the eyes.

"I know you care about Hikari-chan. I'll always keep her safe."

Tailmon nodded. Veemon let go as well and she walked over to Taichi, watching her feet instead of making eye contact with anyone else. Veemon kept to himself as well and climbed back up on the bed.

Daisuke wandered up to Taichi. "Taichi-san, how long do you plan on giving up your bed?"

Taichi smiled and looked down at him. "Kiss my ass." He shook his head and laughed quietly.

Veemon ignored them as Daisuke cried out in pain and fell to the floor, Taichi whistling softly and moving his leg back in position below him. He looked back to Hikari.

And started.

She was staring at him.

"Um, Koushiro-san, can she see me?"

"I don't think so," he answered absently, absorbed in the monitor.

Veemon fell silent—Hikari was trying to mouth something. He started again and the others ignored him.

"Koushiro, how long will it take for her to pass? I mean, when will we know?" Taichi asked quietly.

"I don't know. Could be hours or days from now, or it could be next second."

Hikari's expression became tense, and Veemon could hear her… sort of…

"…Vee…"

"What?" he whispered, wary of getting too close.

"…Vee…" Still too quiet to make out much of what she said.

Veemon leaned closer.

"SAVE ME-E-E-E!" she screamed, and Veemon fell to the floor. The others gasped and Tailmon started crying again, latching on to the nearest leg.

Veemon quickly jumped back up and stared at her limp body. He held onto her, to hell with infection. "How?" he demanded, but she wouldn't answer, limp in his arms. Taichi quickly grabbed her and pulled her from his grasp.

It was very quick. Hikari started dimming, then was gone.

---

They were blind.

At least, that was what the six of them—no, five of them—wait, four of them, because neither Takeru nor Hikari were there—plus their Digimon thought at first, all save for Tailmon, who was both quite adept at seeing in the dark and devoid of much thought, such was the darkness that fell upon them the instant they fell from the portal.

And unlike the Digital World, this exit did leave them thoroughly entangled.

"Umm, whose leg is stuck between mine?"

"Might be mine."

"Eww, please take it out now."

"I can't, and I rather like it there, thank you very much."

"No, your leg is the one on my butt."

"How can you be sure? Besides, I'd much rather it be over there, not on that." All the same, Hawkmon slowly pulled the offending leg off of whoever's butt it had been on and he flapped up—

THWACK!

Hawkmon groaned and fell six feet to the ground. He cried out, "I'm blind! I can't see!"

"Niisan," Miyako groaned, now free from Daisuke's body, "none of us can see. It's nighttime."

"Ah. Of course. I knew that."

And it was very dark. As their eyes adjusted, the only light they had was that from the moon far above, through the unusually low tree cover—about six feet high. The pale blue light filtered in, casting deep, blurred shadows on the four of them plus five. The trees—they were all dead, and there were a lot of them. The ground was dead as well, cold and hard beneath their feet and paws and claws and shoes. A dead branched cracked loudly under Daisuke's feet as he stood up, and the clear break echoed through the thin thicket for miles and full seconds.

"Whoa. Heavy," Daisuke commented.

_Whoa. Heavy._

He whipped around, finding himself staring right at Iori, looking just as surprised as Daisuke did. As they took their first few tentative steps in the bleak new world they listened to their echoes do the same thing, mimicking them sound for sound, noise for noise. Daisuke looked up. There were no stars, nothing but a featureless moon above rapidly approaching clouds—clouds that even in the full light looked dark and menacing. He silently made a prayer that it wouldn't rain.

CRACK-BOOM! _CRACK-BOOM…_

The thunderhead was already in full action—through what little breaks he could spy in the tree line, the horizon would light up with pure, emotionless white light, light that listed for mere instants before plunging any pour souls in the storm into full darkness. No moonlight would pass through them.

"Daisuke-kun?" Tailmon asked. _Daisuke-kun?_

"Yes?" _Yes?_

"I'm scared." _I'm scared._

"Have faith." _Have faith._

"Normally I do—but now I don't. I'm scared." _Normally I do…_

"Sho am I, and sho ish Hikari-chan, I bet," Veemon piped in, holding onto Tailmon's shoulders and providing support. "Which ish why we need to be there for her."

Tailmon nodded, and wiped her eyes.

Daisuke smiled but looked away, as the smile turned to a pained expression. Veemon was acting so strong, and Daisuke could only wonder what would happen when his world finally came crashing down around him.

But he realized Veemon was right.

~~~

She opened her eyes, but saw nothing. She took a deep sharp breath, and they were red hot knives stabbing her through her chest. Suddenly she couldn't handle any more pain and screamed, screamed as loud and hard as she could, but this only made it worse, and she leaned over and threw up, and fell unconscious.

~~~

Daisuke shuddered, hoping that he didn't have any sort of intuition or premonition or whatever they called it. He looked down at Veemon's outline in the faint light and gave a weak smile. Then he looked around.

"Which way, Daisuke-kun?" Hawkmon asked.

Daisuke thought for a moment—a dangerous thing. "I—I don't know."

_I don't know. I don't know. I don't know… CRACK-BOOM!_

Daisuke clenched his fists and took several deep breaths.

"Um, why don't we try our D3s?" Iori asked quietly.

Daisuke's eyes opened wide and he blushed, instantly grateful for the darkness. "I was… I was just about to suggest that, Iori-kun."

He pulled out his D3, and pressed several buttons, then several more, then hit the thing on his knee.

His swear of frustration rose over the tree line and shot out for miles.

_FUCK!_ swore the echo.

He let the static-filled screen fall to his side, and he hung his head.

"Now what?"

The others stayed silent. Tailmon and Veemon hung their heads; Tailmon started weeping silently on Veemon's shoulder.

Ken moved his shadow forward. "I think this might be useful for once… right?"

He held out his D3, instantly illuminating the scene around them with wholesome colors and light, and while the light served them for only a few meters, it was better than nothing. His D3 was at home; it was functioning well and even better than it had before. He shrugged. His radar was up and running, as well as his Evolution programming.

"Creepy, hey?" Miyako asked quietly.

"How Ken's D3 is the only one that works? I think we all know why, and it's no secret—sorry, Ken-kun." Daisuke said.

"No, I mean about the trees—even in the light they're totally black."

"Maybe we should try to find a way out." Ken suggested.

"Wait!" Tailmon cried out, jumping for Ken's D3. "Is Hikari on here?" She started playing with the controls.

Ken stayed silent, as did Iori and Daisuke and Miyako.

Tailmon stopped hitting buttons and locked up slowly. "She doesn't have her D3, does she?"

Veemon shook his head. "Shorry—I mean, sorry." He held it in his hand.

"Ken," Daisuke started, trying to attract attention away for Tailmon, "what's the quickest way to open air?"

---

"Ken, are you sure this is the quickest way to open air?"

"Well, that's what this thing is telling me."

"It doesn't look like this is the right way."

Veemon agreed with Daisuke. They had been walking for over half an hour, stumbling over branches and roots and listening to the eerie sounds of the dead, quiet air. Not only had the forest gotten thicker, but the thunderhead, dangerously close before, was moving towards them. Every few moments it would light up the air with light, and the ground would rumble and shake a little. The trees cast deep, piercing shadows.

"You think you know which way to go, huh? Fine. You lead the way."

Daisuke kept quiet.

Everyone was following either Ken or Tailmon, the former having a map and the latter being able to see further than ten feet in front of them. So far Veemon hadn't had to offer Tailmon any more moral support; she was doing quiet fine on her own.

"Keep moving, just keep moving towards the edge and then you'll find Hikari and be able to evolve and nothing will hurt you," she muttered to herself. She bore her claws and with a snarl slashed at the blackened bush in front of her, slicing it in a thousand tiny little pieces. She smiled and nodded, content with the display of rage. "Ken? Why the hell is it getting thicker?"

Ken balled his fists and bit his lip. "I don't know… I'm just following this thing."

"Lemme see."

Ken sighed and gave his black-on-black D3 to the cat. The group halted once more.

"Hmm…"

A slight wind picked up around them, and several black leaves fell from the dead trees' heights. The group nervously leaned about, trying to avoid them as much as they could. The soft leaves cracked when they hit the cold earth and in the silence they could hear faint echoes and reverberations for several seconds. It was very disturbing.

"Well, that's weird. I can't see anything that's on your map there." She handed the device back to Ken, and continued slashing at the offending brush. Ken followed behind her.

"There should be an opening right ahead, looks like a field or something."

"Finally," Tailmon cursed and started speeding up. She shook her head. "I don't see it."

"It's there," Ken assured them.

"I'm telling you, I can see trees for miles and miles and—**AH!**" she shrieked, windmilling her arms and grabbing onto the nearest person for support. Ken yelled and reached out for a branch, and the weak thing barely held them up.

For several moments no one said anything. Ken hung out from under the extended branch and Tailmon held onto his leg. The sound of rocks falling several hundred meters resounded up and around them.

"**GUYS!**" Ken cried, and like out of a stupor Daisuke and Miyako and Iori and their Digimon rushed forward to help them, wary of falling over the edge themselves.

"I can't reach!" Daisuke cried out, pushing his hand as far as it could go, but Ken had managed to get himself into quite the position, and since Daisuke had the longest arms out of the group including their partners he could do little to help. Ken kicked at the ground and tried to get some sort of purchase but that only eroded the cliff edge.

"Miyako!" Hawkmon tugged at her legs.

"I'm busy, Hawkmon!"

"**EVOLVE ME!**"

"Oh, right. Hawkmon, Evolve!"

A soft glow surrounded Hawkmon, and then dispersed.

"What?!" Hawkmon cried out.

"**KEN!**" Daisuke cried. "Grab my hand!"

"I can't! Wait! Wormmon!"

"I thought you would never need me." Wormmon climbed out to the edge.

"Wormmon… Evolve to… Stingmon!" And Wormmon was bathed in a great glow until he was seven feet tall and humanoid. His shoulders grew protected by massive shoulder blades, and he grew insect wings similar to Digmon's.

"Stingmon! I'm slipping!"

"Help!" Tailmon cried.

Stingmon reached out and calmly grabbed Ken's stomach and pulled the two in. Ken fell to the ground, only a few feet instead of over five hundred; he panted and held onto the dead grass with balled fists. He looked up at the Adult.

"Thanks. I thought you would've gone down and tried a valiant flight and caught me at just the last moment—"

"Why bother?"

Ken gave a weak smile and hugged Stingmon. "Don't ever leave me, buddy."

Daisuke looked out over the group, but the sound of waves crashing up against a shore caught his attention.

"Guys, I think we've found the Ocean," he said, gesturing with his hand.

"Now what?" Veemon asked.

Daisuke closed his eyes. "Give me a moment."

They waited.

"Iori, you and Submarimon go underwater and see if you can find Hikari. The rest of us will have to fly around over the shore and the Ocean. Okay?"

"Slight problem, Daisuke—only Ken can Evolve his Digimon, our D3sw aren't working." Veemon avoided Daisuke's penetrating gaze.

Daisuke swore, and the white lightening cracked to their left and illuminated their predicament for all to see—just for an instant, and then it was gone.

---

"Stingmon, you're exhausted. Devolve," Ken insisted.

Stingmon shook his head. "I can fly four humans and four Digimon down a cliff without much problem. You underestimate me."

"Then why are you dragging your feet?"

Stingmon replied by taking to the sky and flying out over the ocean as fast and as hard as he could.

Said Daisuke, "Wormmon can't swim very well with his little claws, can he?"

Ken shook his head as Stingmon realized his partner was right. "At least the water's warm."

"Try not to swallow too much of it," Daisuke suggested as Ken stripped down to his boxers and started swimming. Stingmon was having trouble maintaining altitude and was weaving this way and that way. Daisuke watched as Ken swam out and barely caught the devolving Wormmon. Actually, the water was surprisingly buoyant, and Ken had little trouble swimming them both back to shore. The swim lasted maybe ten minutes.

"You really need to start listening to us, buddy. I'm not trying to control you, but showing off doesn't cut it here. We need you; you're the only one who can evolve right now," Ken went on, and Wormmon went on, "I'm fine, you should stop depending on me so much; of course I listen, and I'm not showing off."

Daisuke mainly tuned it out, but still had to smile when the two hugged and caught up.

Iori came up beside Daisuke and his Digimon. "I wish Koushiro was here; he'd be able to fix our D3s."

"Maybe," Daisuke answered absently.

They trudged for some while and all the while the cliff retreated slowly and the _CRACK-BOOM_s approached far too quickly for their liking.

Tailmon shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"I… I don't know," she answered. "Just… something's wrong."

Daisuke snorted. "Really? Of course there's something wrong," he said, trying hard not to be sarcastic. "We're stuck in a Dark parallel World that's totally foreign and dangerous, with no light, no defense, no way to know if we're going the right way, and no way to know if Hikari's still even alive—"

"Hikari-chan's still alive," Tailmon whispered. "I can feel it."

"—And, it looks like we're about to get fried, by the look of those storms." He pointed. "But, yeah, I think something's wrong too."

Tailmon kicked him in the shin and shook her head. "No, I think something's wrong… something close."

"What do you mean?" Veemon asked.

"Like… movement near us. Someone's coming."

Daisuke stopped trudging and pressed close to the cliff wall, finding instead another wall of trees. The group stopped behind him. "Wasn't there a cliff here just a minute ago?"

Iori shook his head and pointed. "It fell away a few moments back."

"Why did we stop, Dai—"

Daisuke held up his hand and Ken fell silent.

No one moved, but all they heard were the distant rumblings of the multi-kilometer tall thunderheads that would illuminate the area for fractions of a second.

Veemon ball his fists and bent at the knees. Tailmon bore her razor sharp claws and fangs that Daisuke knew all too well.

Something rustled to the left, and as one they turned around, but it was only the gathering wind. There was a _CRACK-BOOM!_ in the not-too-far distance. They sighed. "I guess it was nothing," Miyako muttered.

Veemon untensed, and Tailmon retracted.

_CRACK-BOOM!_

Daisuke exhaled and smiled a little—

Then screamed in agony as something sharp dug into his back. He fell forward and his pace planted, hard, on the coarse sand. The something started clawing at his back, but Veemon attacked it with a head-butt and Tailmon used her claws. The something yelped and ran off, skinny and starved. Daisuke coughed up sand as he pulled his head up from the sand.

"I hate it here. Anyone else watching us, Tailmon? You seem to know."

Tailmon shook her head, and turned away, avoiding their gazes. Ken helped him stand and leaned in.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." He turned around. "How's my back?"

Ken looked under Daisuke's shirt and vest. "You're bleeding."

"Bad?"

"Don't think so."

Daisuke shook his head. "C'mon, we've got to go on. Hikari needs us. Can you send a message to Koushiro-san? Tell him we're here but we need help with our D3s?"

Ken nodded, transferred the tired Wormmon to Daisuke's arms and started typing.

Tailmon ran back to them. "C'mon, Daisuke! I think I see where she is!"

"You can see here? Where?"

Tailmon pointed to the outcroppings of rock on the other side of the beach.

"I… I don't understand."

Tailmon jumped onto his shoulders and pointed his head. "There."

"The cave."

Vee looked at them suddenly. "Yeah! She'sh right, Daishuke-kun."

"We've found her?" Miyako asked.

"Maybe. C'mon!" Vee cried, and he and Tailmon bounded off.

"Vee!" Daisuke called out. "We're too tired to keep up!"

"Then catch up later!"

They were both running on all fours, and soon he and Tailmon were both out of sight. Daisuke sighed, and started walking again.

"Look at the clouds, Daisuke." Iori motioned.

Daisuke looked. They were nearly overhead. _CRACK-BOOM!_

"Crap." Ken swore. "It's sped up."

"We need to find cover," Daisuke offered.

"Shouldn't we stay out in the open?" Miyako asked.

Ken shook his head. "Sand is a terrific conductor of electricity, and this sand looks to be mainly iron."

_TSEEWWW!_

There was a bright blue flash ahead of them. They screamed and ran in the opposite direction. Daisuke realized he had quite a lot of energy left in him.

"No!" Ken cried. "To the trees!" He held his D3 out in front of him.

_TSEEWWW!_ another bolt of lightning sliced through the air. It was followed by an incredible BANG as the air around it burned and exploded.

Daisuke ran, scared like never before. Electricity terrified him.

A bolt to his left. He lurched right, barely holding on to his balance and his D3.

_TSEEWWW-BANG!_ right before him. His eyebrows singed and there was only bright blue for a moment. He cried out; so did Miyako. "Miyako!" Hawkmon cried out, but there was nothing he could do.

Daisuke's vision cleared. Ken was on the ground, and he rolled over hearing his name called. Daisuke started; there was a large gash that would need stitches above his right eye. Daisuke left Iori and Miyako to dive through the tree line and rushed over to his Jogress Partner.

"Wormmon!" Ken cried, and Daisuke saw that the insect was near the tide. Daisuke ran over, jumping this way, that way, and grabbed Wormmon. Ken ran into the dark forest and was lost to the black.

Daisuke ran like he'd never run before. It was a minefield—anywhere he stepped could explode under his feet, except that the danger would come from above. Fifty feet.

There was a bang behind him. Twenty feet. The air around him was on fire, it seemed, it was so hot, from the explosive bolts filling the shoreline. The sand was exploding and melting and crystallizing. Twenty feet. More explosions.

Daisuke's lungs were on fire. He couldn't breathe. He was sweating, his skin was charring, he was sure. Fifteen feet.

Daisuke never heard the bang.

He never saw the explosion of plasma in front of himself.

All he knew was that he was lying on his back, half deaf, half blind, half dead. He was seeing stars, but the clouds above were thick and black. Everything was quiet. The others were gone; Wormmon was presumably thrown during the blast—he wasn't anywhere within Daisuke's limited range of senses. Veemon and Tailmon knew probably nothing about any of this. Daisuke felt happy for the lot of them. There was sand in his clothing, hair, lungs.

Everything was quiet.

Daisuke wiped his face clean and for the first time stared straight up at the sheet-lightning-strewn thunderhead. No stars here; not even any in front of his face. He watched as the deadly clouds rolled and brewed, and started hearing faint rumblings as bolt after bolt sliced through the air and bore into the ground.

"I'm going to die."

He couldn't hear his own voice. "I'M GOING TO DIE!"

He laughed.

At least there was no fear. He was about to die, but didn't care. The others would find Hikari, they would all be happy, and, yes, they would eventually find his charred body, and yes, they would grieve, but their lives would go on. Well, as long as his body wasn't incinerated.

The sky lit up. It blinded him with blue light for half a second. Daisuke knew sheet lightning. It lit up a patch of the sky, rather than striking anything in particular. He didn't care.

From the blue came a glow, while the thunder that followed continued reverberating for a couple dozen seconds.

And from that glow came a figure.

Pointed horns.

Silver medallion.

Hidden face.

Purple robe, purple hood, purple shoes. For a second, nothing else moved, and Daisuke thought it a dream.

Then the wind picked up and the ground started shaking and the thunder started rumbling and he could suddenly hear screams.

"Daisuke!" It was Ken! He was there to rescue Daisuke!

"Daisuke! Where are you?!"

Daisuke gulped.

No one would help him now.

He would have to face Daemon alone.

And there was nothing but fear.

---

To be continued.

© 2003 Lord Tarsisk (Not the characters, or anything else Toei owns, just everything else! Don't steal my ideas, or the insects _will_ get you!)


End file.
